Kiss From a Rose
by PonoKyunin
Summary: Harry's world has changed on him under the guidance of one man, Romulus, Remus's brother, but is it really how Harry wants to live his new life?does he want to live? HHr
1. Prologue

For those who read the old Kiss from a Rose ---

The winds are shifting on the petals of the rose, one young man is stepping upon the red petal and slipping, is there any hope for him or will he continue to slip down into forever darkness…

Yes it is true; a new Kiss from a Rose has been started. It's changing the old Kiss from a Rose since the 5th book has already been published. I'm taking this new one slow and hopefully better then the last one. The plot and everything about it has changed so don't expect to see the old Kiss from a Rose, expect a new one with a lot more twist and turns in the story line and expect the 6th year of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 – Choice

Chapter 2 – Decision

Chapter 3 – Reason


	2. Choice

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experience in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like Kiss from a Rose. 

Author's Note: Due to the fact that the Fifth book is out the original Kiss from a Rose has been cancelled, but is replaced by a sixth year story. My hope is that this will succeed the originally Kiss from a Rose. Please read and review after you are finished I would like to hear what you, the reader has to say about the new Kiss from a Rose. 

Chapter 1: A Choice –

Harry picked up his quill and his parchment and made his way outside and to the garden. Here was his private place ever since he had been cleaning it for his aunt. Harry had made it as if it was his second house, it certainly did feel like it was. He did all of his studying and work here it was peaceful away from the constant agony of thinking about Sirius. It was his garden, every so often he would find a snake who usually wondered why they could talk to Harry. It was welcoming at first but as the weeks passed it seemed more annoying, to him it was losing his last place that he could call his own. So after some time he eventually told them to stop coming and like most animals they respected his wishes, since then they never showed. 

Harry was writing at first he didn't know to who or where but he just wrote. He wrote his thoughts, his emotions, his present state of life which happen to be gloomy and uncertainty. It wasn't a state of death nor was a state of life it in fact was a state of limbo for Harry. Death was all he had seen in the past two years, he himself was beginning to think that it wasn't him that Professor Trelawney always talked about; instead it was he people around him. Why was he feeling this way, he wrote, why does he want to rid himself of the torment that he lives with right now. Yet in a way he can't because he knows he is the only one that could stop Voldemort. Dumbledore said that he had to destroy Voldemort, what if he didn't, how many more would die? Hermione? Ron? His friends his family all would perish. It was a thought Harry didn't linger to long on, it hurt too much for him to even write it down. 

Night fell quickly the fog was starting to roll into the small road of privet. It took no time for it to consume Harry's garden while he still sat in it writing down his thoughts. The light which he had put out the day before was barely enough to keep Harry writing. The fog had become like soup for it to shine, by now Harry had written about seven feet, most he had ever written before. He never turned to look back at it; it wasn't something he wanted to see cause he knew what it contained. Sighing softly under his breath Harry stood up to stretch, he casually looked around noting that the lights on the streets could barely shimmer through the dense fog. Vernon and Petunia could have cared less when Harry came back inside, in fact they would rather leave him there, but since the talk during the ending of the 5th year they decided to meet half way and give Harry a key to the house so that he could come back anytime he felt like it. For a minute Harry thought they would trust him a bit more but then he understood, it was fear of him that they did that. They fear Harry and how powerful he had become over the year and everyday he was only getting stronger. Just then Harry heard a noise through the thickness of the plantation which surrounded the garden. A slight hiss caught Harry's ear and his eyes shifted to the ground. There slid a small green garden snake with its tongue out tasting the air.

"Didn't I tell your kind to leave me?" Harry asked almost violently to the small snake, who at first didn't even notice that Harry had been standing there. The snake looked up at Harry, sticking its tongue out quickly before pulling it back in, and then it hissed back at Harry.

"Are you the one they call Harry Potter?" 

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, why have you come during this time of night?" Harry said, this time not so forcibly. 

"You are in grave danger Harry Potter." The snake blurted out.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. What's new?" Harry sarcastically said before sitting back down in his wire frame white chair. The snake moved closer to Harry's foot then stopped right before Harry's soaked worn shoes. 

"May I, I'm cold?" asked the snake while looking up at Harry.

"Sure" 

"Thank you" the snake slid up Harry's leg, which at first made Harry cringe a bit then he shifted his position in his chair making it more suitable for the both of them.

"What danger is it this time?" Harry asked with bitterness in his voice. His eyes didn't focus on the snake it wasn't proper to look a snake in the eyes. Harry had learned the hard way after being bit by one. 

"It is not danger from the one you call Voldemort, --"

"How do you know about Voldemort?" Harry broke the snake speech.

"We animals know a lot of things, like this place here is a haven for food since you do not allow snake into this land" the snake responded.

"Go on," Harry sullenly said. 

"The danger is from –" 

"Vampires" a voice interrupted the snake once more, this made Harry jump to his feet and whipping out his wand in a matter of seconds, pointing it to the direction of the voice. There stood a tall man, in his mid twenties with sliver eyes and the palest skin Harry had seen. He dressed in all black from head to toe.

"Who are you, what are you doing here" Harry said in a shaky voice, though his hand was steady and ready to strike. 

"Harry there is no need for the wand; I am not here to harm you. Actually I'm here to help you." The man said while moving closer to Harry. The snake coiled itself around Harry's leg which was covered by dirty worn jeans. 

"Help me, how?" Harry raised a brow in questioning. 

"Like I've helped so many others like you, ridding them of the pain and sorrow of life, ridding them of there lives which they so willingly hate because there isn't anything left to live for." As the man moved closer to Harry the snake seemed to tight its grip around Harry's leg. "Isn't that what you want Harry, don't' you want to never look back and remorse about your godfather's death?" Harry broke a tear in front of the man, just saying godfather was enough for Harry to break down. 

"Leave me, please." Harry stuttered under the weight of his breath. 

"Harry, I'm here to give you the choice." It only took an instant before the man had crossed five yards in a matter of milliseconds. He took Harry's arms as if they were rag dolls and sunk his teeth plainly into the veins in Harry's neck. To Harry life was passing by, death was coming as well as the deep recesses of blackness and grey. Then just as Harry could feel death coming, the man stopped and dropped Harry to the ground leaving so little life in Harry's body.

"Tomorrow Harry you will have to make a choice, you either taken my hand in guidance or die." With that lingering word Harry was left there on the verge of death still drips of blood hitting the soft soil. The snake slid onto the ground and quickly into the darkness leaving Harry alone under the fog and looking up into grey.

**Next Chapter – The Decision**

- It is always about the choices that we make, neither is right or wrong, yet the effects can be tremendous.

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**


	3. The Decision

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowlings work, she by far is much more experience in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like Kiss from a Rose. 

Chapter 2 – The Decision 

Harry was on the ground from dawn to about mid-day in that limbo state which he had been in the day before. But this time he was closer to death then had ever been, why was it that Voldemort through all the years he had fought him it took one vampire to kill him, well get him closer to death then Voldemort had. Suddenly Harry could hear footsteps come closer to him, they were light to the ground yet powerful as they lifted from the ground. Amazing how much detail he noticed while he had nothing else to worry about since he was dying. He felt himself become weightless for a second then move from his resting place. It all happened to fast for Harry to comprehend and soon he found himself in a bed with warm sheets covering him. There was a soft hand placed on his hand, its skin was as delicate as a flower, the smell emanating from the person was just as delicate. It was lavender from what Harry could tell. Off in the distances Harry could hear a familiar voice, a voice which he longed to hear during his stay at the Dursley's. 

"He's been bitten…" a feminine voice spoke.

"But, how… with all that protection…" another voice said, another familiar voice to Harry.

"I don't know…" the words ended as he blacked out.

Ω

"Harry…" soft spoken words emanated from his dream, which was peaceful for the first time in a long time. "He's still asleep…"

"Let him rest" the voice was deeper, more refined, like vintage wine. 

Ω

Morning finally broke Harry's sleep, the sun light filtered through his eye lids interrupting his dream sequence. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't at the Dursley's; he was in the room where Ron and he had stayed last year. In Sirius's house, the last place he wanted to be.

"Finally, you're awake!" a voice squealed with spectacular delight making Harry groan and look over. It was Mrs. Weasley, the one living mother that Harry truly had, but he was certain no one could take the place of his real mother but at least Mrs. Weasley tried her best in comforting him. "How are you dear?" she walked over and pressed her hand to his forehead checking if he was alright. "A little warm, I think you need something to drink." 

"Molly dear let the boy have some breathing space." Mr. Weasley said as he walked into the room with a glass of water and setting it down next to Harry's nightstand. 

"How did I get here?" Harry choked as if he had never spoken before.

"Shhhh, rest for now, your ill still." Mrs. Weasley said while folding up the covers to his neck.

"No --" Harry choked again then took the glass of water and gulped it down. "Really I'm ok." Harry finished before setting the glass back on the nightstand. 

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just a bit."

"Ok dear, I'll be right back with something light for your stomach." She said before taking off and out of the room. 

"Do you remember the night when you were bitten Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked while sitting down next to Harry. 

Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley, his eyes told Mr. Weasley, and quickly he left without saying a word. He left Harry there wondering why he was so interested in who had bitten Harry. Mrs. Weasley came back up the stairs not making a sound as she entered the room Harry could smell the fresh pumpkin juice and buttered toast. Harry heard his stomach growl which brought a smile to Mrs. Weasley's face. 

Ω

"Harry!" another voice squealed with delight waking Harry from he slumber, it took hardly a second for him to be wrapped in the arms of the one that made his heart jump every time she touched him. 

"Welcome back mate." A deeper voice said. 

"Hey Ron, Hermione" Harry said quietly as Hermione let him go and moved over to Ron's side. 

"So, is what I heard in your letters true?" Harry asked remembering the letters that Hermione sent to him about Ron and her becoming a couple. At first sight of hearing this knowledge it hurt him more then seeing Sirius die, it felt like the last person that he truly had was gone, but just like Sirius the pain subsided and he never would truly know if it had really gone away or just hiding for another day. But today and confirmed his suspicious, it still hurt to see Hermione and Ron holding hands at the door looking down as if Harry was there child and he needed protection. 

"Yep!" Hermione jumped and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm very glad to see that you TWO are happy." Harry tried not to let his hurt slip from his mouth but it was too hard for him to keep it in. Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Harry knew then that they were happy together and there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

"So what have you to been up to?" asked Harry.

"Well the usual, studying for N.E.W.T.S. (Ron eyed Hermione), and staying indoors" Hermione said. Harry gave a small chuckle which lit a smile on Hermione's and Ron's face. Just then the door opened making all heads in the room turn to see Remus there standing in what to be his finest clothes anyone had seen on him. 

"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asked as his eyes focus down upon Harry still covered in his sheets in his bed. 

"Oh, better then before, ready to get up and go once more." Smiled Harry as he pushed off his covers and stood up, at first wobbly then finally as if getting his land legs back he stood up and looked around. Remus gave a warming smile to Harry before embracing him in a hug. 

"Do you remember anything of what had happen that eventful night?" asked Remus. Harry shook his head as his hand reluctantly moved to his neck, his fingers moved over his flesh as if he had never touched there before and it never existed. Just then he felt what had happen, a bite mark the size of a human mouth. He gulped as if a rush of blood was sent to his head and he fell back onto the bed making everyone in the room flinch. 

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Looking up at her before settling back into bed.

"Well get your rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." Remus smiled before walking out of the room followed by Ron and Hermione.

Ω

Like the day before the sun filtered through the windows and into his eyes waking him up. Except this time there wasn't a high pitched voice waking him up, Instead it was silence, not even Sirius's mother was screaming. Harry stretched his arms as he swung his legs out from the sheets, his clothes had already been washed and folded for him. He quickly got ready before setting out of the room and down the hall way making sure not to make a sound as he passed the covered portrait. For a minute Harry thought that he was the only one in the house but that was quickly squelched by the arrival of a pinkish haired woman, Tonks. She quickly pulled Harry into a hug crushing his windpipes and unable to breath Harry tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Oh Harry, it's been to long since I've seen you, how are you doing! I heard that you were bit by a vampire, that's odd because last time the ministry checked there are very few left in the world. My gosh, it must have been freighting, Oy! I'm talking to much I'll stop talking so you can talk!" Tonks exclaimed as she let go of him.

"T---hank you Tonks, yes I'm fine..." craggy Harry spoke through the deep breaths which he took.

"OH That's good to here!!" Tonks said, her hair turning from pink to blue to purple while her eyes turned to black to red to yellow to back to brown.

"You ok?" asked Harry.

"Why you ask of course I'm ok, there isn't anything wrong of course not." Tonks quickly said before stopping her changing. 

"Is anyone else here?" 

"Um.. Not that I know of." Plainly Tonks put it while looking around nervously. "Want to go for a walk? Might do you some good." 

"Sure, just give me a second to get something to munch on." Harry said as he walked to the kitchen followed closely by Tonks. Harry didn't find food instead he found a large group of his friends yelling at him – "Happy Birthday" making Harry jump with surprise. Everyone was there, from Dumbledore to Cho Chang who was beet red as she looked at Harry. Hermione and Ron were near his cake, Hermione dressed in a light blue dress, Ron his just normal slacks and shirt. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were talking to Remus in the corner there faces were dead serious and not so cheery. Moody was there next to Dumbledore, his blue eye swiveling around always cautious while for the first time Harry noticed he had a smile on his face, though scary, it was still a smile. Unfortunately Hagrid was not there which wasn't hard to notice since he usually towered over everyone. 

Harry had only been there for twelve minutes before everyone sang Happy Birthday and let him blow out the candles. Presents Harry would save for later since he was pulled off to the side by Remus. 

"What's up?" asked Harry who was quickly surrounded by the Advance Guards, Moody, Tonks, Remus himself, and Jones. 

"Harry it is important to ask you did you see who had bit you." Asked Remus his voice serious just like his face.

"He, was, well, um.." Harry thought about it and looked back at Remus, his mind fluttered with blood and a sense of lightheadedness before he stumbled to the floor. Harry's eyes looked up at the ceiling as everyone quickly gathered around, Remus looked at the other's quickly before picking up Harry and carrying him over to his room. 

Dumbledore looked at Moody who immediately understood what was going on and went outside on alert. Everyone else part of the order of the phoenix went to alert, Dumbledore went up to Harry's room quickly followed by Hermione and Ron who both pouted as Dumbledore told them to go help Mrs. Weasley clean up the party mess. 

"Harry, are you ok?" Remus looked down at Harry, who started to wake from his day dreaming. 

"Yeh…" softly Harry spoke. The door opened as Dumbledore walked in wearing his famous blue robes and his half-moon speckles. 

"Remus is it him?" asked Dumbledore, Remus nodded in return. 

"I don't understand why now, does he strike." Remus asked questionably. 

"Remember Remus, they do have codes and laws just like other species, it is forbidden to make one so young." Dumbledore said as he sat next to Harry's side, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who instantly made him feel safer. Dumbledore gave Harry a smile before taking off his spectacles, "There is something important I need to talk to you about Harry, you probably already know." Harry understood what Dumbledore was going to tell him, who he was bit by. But before Dumbledore could speak another word a booming sound came from downstairs rocking the foundation of the house. Sirius's mother started to scream her lungs out, "Mud-Blood's! Unworthy ingrates! –"Dumbledore immediately shot up and ran out the door quickly followed by Remus leaving Harry by himself. Sirius's mother shut up soon after probably because Dumbledore passed her by.  

A small hiss came from within the room which made Harry's head turn towards the corner. There was the green garden snake which last time came to late to warn Harry about the vampire. 

"You must leave here –"once again the snake had been interrupted by the crashing of the window next to Harry's bed. There stood the vampire that almost took Harry's life a week before. 

"Tonight is the night you will have to make you decision Harry, this can not wait any longer." The vampire said. Harry shot to his nightstand trying to grab his wand but was stopped by the vampire who grabbed Harry's neck and bit deeply into his veins drawing blood into his mouth. Harry tried to scream and escape but even he knew it was useless as he felt his body fall swiftly into darkness. "Drink from my wrist and you shall live, decline and you will slip into death for I will not let you live." The vampire sliced opened his wrist dripping blood onto Harry's lips who at first didn't want to take in the blood. But as the darkness consumed him faster he started to remember everyone who was going to die because he had not been there to stop Voldemort. Harry soon began to drink the blood, at first he was repulsed by the taste but soon found that it was sweet and salty and unlike most other liquid it had a quite different taste like it was life coming back to him which he had lost over the years. Harry quickly grabbed the vampire's arm wanting more blood sucking it out of the vampire who now was pulling away. 

"That is enough Harry." The vampire said. Suddenly the door opened with such ferocity it broke the hinges there stood Remus and Moody who both had there wands targeted at the vampire. Quickly the vampire broke away from Harry and jumped out the window leaving Harry there craving more and yet feeling the death of his own mortal soul coming.

"We were to late Moody," Remus said as he walked over to one side of the bed, Moody moved to the other side, both held down Harry as they could feel his body starting to get colder and colder with each passing second. Suddenly Harry saw a strange light coming, his parents were there with there arms out waiting for him, but then he felt himself  pulled away from the light his parents shot there eyes down as if cursing him to eternal damnation. Finally darkness consumed all before Harry just laid there, his breaths gone, his movements gone, and his life gone. 

**Next Chapter – Reason**

- Like all choices there is a reason for each reason there is a choice, and for each reason and choice is a consequence.

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**


	4. Reason

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowlings work, she by far is much more experience in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like Kiss from a Rose. 

Chapter 3 – Reason

Harry shot open his eyes and looked around the room, there was only Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore there staring at him. Cold swiftly came over him as he noticed that the darken room was now lit like daytime. He swung his legs out from his bed; he got up and walked to the closer mirror. The image that peered back at him was different; it was no longer the green eyes messy jet black hair. No in fact it was a sliver iris, silky black hair with pale perfect skin that stared back at him. That's when he noticed something that he feared two enlarged canine fangs. Harry stumbled back into Remus's arms that waited for Harry to calm down before letting him go. 

"What—What happened to me…" Harry hissed out as he turned around looking directly into Remus's eyes. 

"You're a vampire Harry" Remus put it plainly making Harry step away and backing himself into a wall. "Who made me a vampire!" Harry exclaimed. All three men looked at each other, and then Remus finally spoke up, "My brother, Romulus." Remus said.

"You, have a brother, why… why would he do such a thing." Harry shouted. 

"We don't know why Harry, not yet at least. But now isn't the time to figure out such things." Dumbledore spoke as he moved over to Harry and handed him a glass of crimson liquid. "Drink, you'll feel better" Harry took the glass and looked at it, it was blood and at first he was petrified at the sight. Would he have to kill humans just to stay alive, what would Hermione think, what will Ron think about him. They probably already knew and didn't want to come up because they were probably scared.  Harry gulped down the drink it was cold making Harry choke and yet it was sweet like Romulus's blood. He finished it in no time and wanted more but knew that there were much more important things then just drinking or eating Harry thought which brought a smirk to his face.

"You feel better now don't you?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in return and walked over to his nightstand. 

"You won't need those." Moody said as Harry reached for his glasses, Moody was right, Harry didn't notice that his vision was in fact clearer then they had been before even with his glasses. 'Interesting' Harry muttered under his breath while picking up his glasses and peering through the lenses. 

"Time are certainly going to be different, aren't they." Harry asked the group of men standing in the room. Remus and Moody nodded but Dumbledore did nothing except look at Harry. From the corner of Harry's eye he noticed that Dumbledore was crying, sliver tears fell down from his baby blue eyes and onto his long sliver beard. With that Dumbledore quickly left the room leaving Moody and Remus with him.

"Now Harry I expect that you can keep yourself in the right state of mind." Moody said with both eyes locked onto Harry. 

"Right state of mind, Ha I don't' even know what the right state of mind is." Harry hissed through his teeth.

"Well it's a good time for you to learn" said Remus as he tossed a book onto Harry's bed, _Vampires, Immortal souls by __Romulus__ Lupin, Harry looked at the book and looked back at Remus. "Learn from the one that made you." Remus said as he left along with Moody leaving Harry there by himself letting him read. Harry picked up the book and sat down before entering the world which he was so newly to. _

_Vampires, Immortal Souls by __Romulus__ Lupin – _

_            Like most young generations now days many are interested in Vampires, many questions arise when Vampires come up in topics. Are they Immortal, can they turn into bats, do they really drink blood, do crosses, stakes, that sort of stuff work on them? Well this book is just for you type of people who want to know everything there is known on Vampires. _

_Table of Contents – _

_1) _Vampires the beginning, a quick History__

_2) _What are Vampires__

_…_

_…_

_16) Vampirism Powers._

_17) Vampire Laws and Codes_

Harry quickly flipped the book to chapter one and began to read, 

_Vampires, many ask where they had come from, __Transylvania__? __Egypt__? __Rome__? There are many different species of vampires each having there own background of history. _

Harry flipped through the book quickly scanning everything. His eyes were amazed at all the different species of vampires. The first to be recorded were the Egyptian vampires they also helped the Roman Empire rise and collapsed but cease to exist just a few years after the Holy Roman Empire spawned. The most famous was the Transylvania vampire which started with the Catholic Church who created Dracula (a.k.a. Vlad Trepes). Some of the oddest was the Mongolian vampire who was a short dwarf creature who didn't suck out blood but instead the brains of the fallen. Usually found right after a big war. Harry finished chapter one in a matter of minutes and moved to chapter two, _what are Vampires._

_What are Vampires,_

_            Like you I I'm still uncertain what to classify vampires under, they are neither mammals nor viruses, and yet they are creatures in which most might over look since they look so familiar to you and me. You might be looking at a vampire and not even know it is a vampire, they have the ability to confuse there prey any way they like to either by telepathy or telekinesis or other ways of mind altering. So we must classify them as predators of the human race, the only thing that hunts humans for a living. It is the only way they can survive. The blood that flows through the veins of humans is like food and water for a vampire, without this a vampire cannot fully live._

_ Are vampires immortal and while saying immortal there are many different definitions to being immortal. Defining immortal -- Immortal meaning can never die to what ever you do, then the vampire is not immortal since they can die. But they do have immortal beauty; there outside appearance does not change, so a vampire is not immortal just with immortal beauty._

_Another question arises when classifying vampires is how many are there in the world? Is their a nation of them? Well not that we know of at the current moment, and is probably not likely since there numbers are so few and the laws (pg. 256, Vampire Laws and Codes)forbid one vampire to create more then one fledgling since it will bring attention to the race. My guess would have to be around four thousand vampires throughout the entire world. Now don't go hunting for them, there might be few but that's for good reason since alone they can destroy entire villages. _

Harry gulped down air which he did not need, he didn't want to believe his eyes nor his own mind. Humans were his food now; he had to kill to survive, too many thoughts ran through Harry's head to many for them to be properly organized and just flooded him to a point of exhaustion. He laid back on his bed setting the book on the night stand, would he kill Hermione or Ron? Harry shook his head he didn't want to think about it, it was to frightening. It didn't take long before Harry fell in a deep sleep not knowing that someone out there was waiting for him to fall asleep.

_"Harry, I think by now you know who I am" a voice said in Harry's head._

_"Yes __Romulus__ right? Remus's brother" Harry said._

_"That's right, I've noticed that you have read my book. What do you think of it?" __Romulus__ asked. _

_"So far it's interesting, but what type of vampire are we?" curiously asked Harry. _

_"I expected you to ask that question first, we are a mix of Transylvanian vampire and Egyptian vampire." __Romulus__ replied quietly as if someone or something was watching him. "Do you feel better now?"_

_"I don't' know what to feel yet, I'm still just learning." _

_"Don't worry, soon you will only learn to enjoy your immortal life and will soon learn to enjoy all that stands before you." __Romulus__ said. "I've noticed that you happen to have feelings for this girl named Hermione"_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER! IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Harry. _

_"No need to yell, I was just going to help you get her Harry, now that you're a vampire you can become irresistible to her Harry, it's very –_

_"No, I want her to see what I am and make her decision, plus she is already with someone." Harry spoke with hurt in his voice. "But enough about me, I want to know how you found this Sirius's place."_

_"Oh, it was very easy, that woman named Tonks ever wondered why she had been acting so weird that day, well it was because I had ripped the information from her mind. There isn't permanent damage but the short side affects happens to be quite freighting. She showed me where it was, then with some muggle inventions called pipe bombs I blew up the two houses next to yours; of course I killed the families first. That distracted Dumbledore and Remus (__Romulus__ hissed his name in a low growl) long enough for me to turn you, you know the rest." Romulus spoke like a professional, "We vampires are also not bound to normal restrictions of reality and what wizard can create." _

_"So what kinds of things can we do?" asked Harry. _

_"Well, it's always different for each vampire; you'll just have to find out. But there is something that is always constant; as we age in time we grow stronger. But now I must leave you it is dawn and I must get some sleep before I need to hunt. I will always watch you my young-one so that you will never feel alone." _

Harry woke up a bit calmer in both his mind and body, but that was disturbed when the sun hit his eyes, it burned like fire at first, and then slowly shimmered down to a string. He rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed and noticed that there was the glass cup again filled to the brim with blood. Harry noticed that he was hungry again and drank it in one gulp before getting some clothes on and walking out of his room. He noticed that each of his steps were now light and was like floating on air, he made no sound while moving. Truthfully it wasn't walking it was more like floating. He passed Sirius mother's portrait which was covered, smirking he peered in to see the old woman sleeping, he left her alone as he moved on to the downstairs. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen not even Mrs. Weasley, but there was voices coming out from no where, so Harry thought. They were Dumbledore's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's, and Remus's voices from what Harry could decipher. 

"The ministry can't know about this, I've asked you three to make sure this is kept a secret." Dumbledore said. 

"But if they find out it is certain that they will try to send him away from the school." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"They will never find out as long as we teach him how to keep control and other attributes that should help him conceal his appearances." Dumbledore said and smiled as he noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Harry you might as well become part of the conversation since you seemed to be listening from afar." Mrs. and Mr. Weasley turned to see Harry standing there matching Remus's height, there faces had smiles but Harry looked at them and there thoughts betrayed them, they were scared not for themselves but for him. 

"We were just talking about you and that I think it is time for you to learn how to conceal your appearances." Dumbledore said. 

"Would that mean you'll teach me how to become an animagus like my father" Harry asked excitedly. Everyone laughed, "I think that will be a possibility Harry, I will have to talk to McGonagall about this." Said Dumbledore. 

"Mrs. Weasley, do Ron and Hermione know about me yet." Harry asked in a more serious tone of voice.

"Not yet dear, all they know is that you were bitten a week or so ago and survived. It is your choice to tell them or not." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Well I better get breakfast ready, everyone will be waking soon, Remus can you help?" she walked over to the kitchen closely followed by Remus. Harry turned to Dumbledore and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mr. Weasley, "Harry I would ask you to keep this a secret from Ron, you know just like I he isn't the type that quickly get used to ideas. Though I know he's your best friend I fear that he might do something in the wake of you telling him." Harry nodded and watched Mr. Weasley smile before walking out of the house leaving him and Dumbledore alone. 

"I hear that you're going to go to Diagon Alley today with Remus and Mrs. Weasley so I must teach you how to hide your fangs. Since I do not have them myself I will have to, (Dumbledore tilted his head a little in thought) I guess I will have to change my fingernails in resemblance." Dumbledore held out his hands and to what Harry saw concentrating on elongating his fingernails. "Just think about when you had normal canine teeth and you should be able to change them back to being normal. It might hurt a little but that is natural." Said Dumbledore as he fingernails went back to there normal state. 

Harry closed his eyes and imagined his fangs retracting into his gums, it was a slow torturous process and at that very though he felt as if a needle and stuck him in the gums. His hands shot up to his mouth and noticed that no longer were the fangs there but instead normal pearly white straight non-sharp teeth and blood. 

"Very good Harry, now I must go back to my school and get ready for the new school year." Dumbledore smiled as he left the house and then left the grounds with that distinct popping sound. Harry stood there watching the door and practiced a few more times before finally leaving his teeth without the fangs. He found it much easier to move his mouth without the enlarged fangs.

"Harry!" someone behind him squealed and quickly grasped him into a hug.

"Good Morning Hermione" Harry smiled turning around to look at Hermione. She was even more beautiful then before. A radiant glow fell over her hair which now was straight and silky, her body seemed to curve itself in such a way it was ambrosia for the eyes. Her face turned bright red as she locked eyes with him. 

"I like what you did with your hair" Hermione said while her hands combed through it. Harry chuckled and held Hermione around the waist unknowingly. 

"Well thank you Miss Granger." Harry said making Hermione giggle. 

"Now I know that my best friend isn't stealing my girlfriend away is he" a deeper yet crackly voice said from the top of the stair case. It was Ron who walked down the top of the stairs and pulled Hermione away to give her a kiss. Harry noticed that Ron had grown a bit over the summer; he was about as tall as Harry his hair was spiked and most of his freckles were finally starting to disappear. 

"Of course I wouldn't, but the temptation is great" Harry joked noticing that Hermione was red as an apple. 

"How you doing mate, you weren't to hot on your birthday" Ron asked moving his arms around Hermione's waist protectively. 

"Oh better, it was just some after affects, to much stress I guess. I'm fine now" Harry said. There conversation was interrupted by the sound of crashing pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Responding to the sound the trio walked over to and into the kitchen only to watched Mrs. Weasley yell at Remus spilling the food, she grumbled under her breath as she pointed her wand towards the spilt food it quickly gathered it self and was back in the pan. 

'Now pick that up Mr. Lupin and put it on the table this time with more care" Mrs. Weasley said, the trio laughed at Remus who had a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"You three, don't stand there and laugh come help Remus set the table. Hermione dear come help me finish up some of the breakfast it's by time you start learning how to cook." Mrs. Weasley said. Quickly Harry and Ron helped set the table while Hermione went over to help Mrs. Weasley cook. 

"Ron where are the twins I haven't heard from them nor seen them this entire summer." Harry asked as he set down the bacon plate. 

"Well they bought their own flat near their shop, they said they were really busy now because it was summer. There shop has been going extremely well, though they have been in a lot of trouble with the ministry since most of there jokes are very advance even for the ministry and people are having a hard time getting rid of them." Ron replied from across the kitchen as he got the juice. 

"Oh, "that was all Harry could say as he set down the plates and utensils. 

"Harry dear can you go get your glass from upstairs I really need to wash it, things like that can get really dirty around here." Mrs. Weasley said over from the sink. Harry nodded and finished setting up the table with the help of Remus before heading back up the stairs. He passed Moody and Tonks who embraced him in a hug before finally making it back up to his room. There the glass stood in the sunlight filled to the brim with blood. Harry didn't put too much through into it before walking over and gulping down the blood, after he finished he noticed that the rim of the glass was lined with a sliver ring. On the ring was an inscription, _Blod__, Ealdor, Firas, was engraved into the ring. 'Interesting' Harry thought before making his way back down the stairs and to the kitchen were he noticed that Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, and Moody had already start eating. Mrs. Weasley was still cleaning the dishes. He gave his glass to Mrs. Weasley who told him to go get his presents in the other room. Harry nodded and quickly found his presents, and immediately started to open them. _

Ω

"More rock cakes from Hagrid, when is he going to learn that we can't eat the foods that he eats, they'll break our teeth." Ron said as he chucked a rock cake at the Diagon Alley entrance wall making some of the brick crumble. Harry and Hermione chuckled while watching Mrs. Weasley tap the wall letting them into Diagon Alley. The place like usual was bustling with people ranging from elders to infants. There were many Hogwarts students there since it was almost time to go back to school. Most of them were shopping for books, though most of them seemed to be first years. 

"Ok, Harry give me your pouch I'll go get some money for you, Hermione do you need to exchange your money?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Yes" Hermione responded taking out her money.

"Ok dear I'll go do that for you, I'll meet you three in ice cream parlor" Mrs. Weasley said as she took Hermione's money and vanished into the crowd of people. The trio made there way to the parlor and entered determined to find a seat. It didn't take long for them to find a seat since there always seemed to be enough seats for everyone; it was in the corner which Harry liked since most people stared at him. Next to there seat was a familiar looking face to the group, Luna Lovegood with her quibble newspaper upside down, her eyes scanning up and down the paper. The group looked at her and then to each other before Harry walked over and asked if she wanted to join them. She nodded rolling up her paper and she walked with Harry over to the table. 

"How have you been?" Luna asked the Trio, each of them responded with less then ecstatic voices. Luna nodded and unfolded her paper noticing that there was something talking about Harry in there. 

"Have you read the Quibble lately Harry?" Luna asked. 

"No," Harry said looking at Luna. 

"Oh, well you have article here. Want me to read it?" Luna asked, Harry curiously nodded, and Hermione and Ron looked at each other wondering about the latest news.

_Harry Potter bitten by a Vampire?___

_Recent rumors have been going around that Harry Potter has been bitten by a vampire. Of course there are no known witnesses to the actually event but people claimed to see a vampire in the neighborhood where Harry lives with his aunt and uncle. If this is true please report straight to the quibble, it might be vital to everyone's safety. _

Harry looked up at Luna and looked to Hermione and Ron who both seemed just as confused on who would tell about this event. 

"Well were you?" Luna asked curiously as her eyes drifted off into the nothingness behind Harry. 

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed and tilting his neck revealing that there wasn't any bite marks. This surprised Ron and Hermione who looked at Harry's neck, Harry could feel what they were feeling, how did he heal so fast. 

"See this is the kind of rubbish that the Quibble produces" Hermione said a little too loud making some people's heads turn. 

"The Quibble doesn't produce rubbish, there might have been a mistake, I'll talk to my father about this" Luna said defensively. 

"Let's just put it aside and order some ice cream ok?" Ron told the group as he raised his hand for the waiter. The waiter came over and obviously read the quibble since he was looking for bite marks on Harry's neck.

"So it isn't true, I thought I could have trusted the quibble, but there just like the daily prophet making up non-sense just to downplay people." The waiter grumbled under his breath but just loud enough for everyone to catch it. 

"I'll take a vanilla" Hermione asked. 

"Strawberry for me" Ron said quickly after.

"Um…" Luna still trying to decide as the waiter moved to Harry.

"Nothing, don't feel like ice cream right now." Harry said.

"Chocolate" Luna finally made her decision as she rolled the paper up. 

The waiter nodded and then left as there ice creams suddenly appear right before there hands with spoons all ready to eat. Luna took to her ice cream slowly and cautiously while Ron went through it fast like water. Hermione took her time eating and watching the door waiting for someone. Mrs. Weasley finally came back from the bank and walked over with a smile on her face like always, she set down Harry's bag of money with was pretty full and handed Hermione her money. 

"Ron went ahead and bought you your robes already and everyone's books" Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to Remus holding all of the bags. They all thanked her, before she spoke again, "Remus and I are going to the Leaky Cauldron and wait there. Dumbledore said that we can stay there till your school starts, so just go there after your finished here." Mrs. Weasley said then kissed everyone on the forehead and then leaving them alone once again. 

**Next Chapter – Sire**

- It is said that no pupil is ever as good as the one that teaches them.

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**


	5. Sire

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowlings work, she by far is much more experience in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like Kiss from a Rose. Also I thank the lovely and talented Xirleb70 for being my beta-reader. Please read her stories even though she says there junk. **[Xirleb70- I've told him this a million times, they are junk.]**

Chapter 4 – Sire

Darkness fell short after Mrs. Weasley had left the ice cream parlor; Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would be there soon after he took a walk through town. The night had been calling him for a reason unknown to Harry, it felt right tonight as he muttered under his breath. The moon was full and brightly shining down upon Diagon alley, many people were still out some at a new place next to Ollivanders wand shop it was a café style which was open only during the night time. 

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" a strange yet familiar voice said from the darkness of knock-turn alley. Harry turned to see the man behind the voice, Romulus stood there dressed in his finest it seemed. He wore all black leather with a darkest green cape draped around his shoulders.

"Yes, it is." Harry said softly. Romulus moved to Harry and took him by the shoulders, looking at him directly in his eyes. 

"I've made a good choice to pass on my knowledge" Romulus said as he let go of Harry and started to walk to the café. Harry didn't move but watch Romulus walking, "Well aren't you coming or you going to stare at me all night?" Harry chuckled before following Romulus. 

"Can I ask you something" Harry said.

"Of course, but I can tell you the answer already. I turned you because your life was going to end anyways Harry; you were suicidal even if you didn't think you were." Romulus said. Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out Romulus was right on the nose about his question. "Harry if you keep broadcasting your thoughts everyone will hear them soon enough." Romulus smiled as he entered the café and looked around as if he was waiting for someone. Then he walked over to the outside tables and took a darken corner that only had one candle in the middle of the table. Harry took his seat across from Romulus who spoke to the waiter in French then turned his attention back to Harry as the waiter left. 

"Why did I choose this night of all nights to come and talk to you?" Romulus said as a grin appeared on his face and he pointed to the full moon. "Cause my brother isn't around to catch me talking to you." Harry nodded then looked in front of him were two glasses filled to the brim with blood appeared. "Don't worry its chicken blood and no one knows that your Harry Potter here." Romulus said quietly as he drank meticulously from his cup. Harry did the same thing but unlike Romulus he gulped his down. "No so talkative are we?" asked Romulus. 

"No, I am you just haven't given me a chance to talk." Harry said sitting back in his chair and looking up at the stars. "Is your book true?" asked Harry.

"Part of it, most of it is made up since our laws don't allow us to completely tell of our community." Romulus said. 

"What parts of it isn't true" inquisitively Harry asked.

"Well for one, we are not wizards and we are only part human, the other part well I call it more or less like a god." Romulus said as he looked around the café as more people arrived. "The ministry wants nothing to do with us they just want us away from public viewing. Other then that we do what we like, just like gods." Harry looked almost in disgust at Romulus but he knew he was right, they were the ultimate predators to all living things. Romulus smiled as he picked a fly out of mid flight and crushed it with his finger tips. "Come, walk with me" Romulus jumped up and walked back down Diagon Alley towards the leaky cauldron. Harry followed closely looking around, most of the shops were closed and re-stocking for tomorrow's opening. 

"So why do you only come out at night? I mean, we can walk during the day so why not be out during the day." Harry asked.

"Oh just my choice, never knew why." Romulus said as he turned a right down Knockturn Alley. Harry stopped immediately at the steps that led into the alley. Romulus turned back to look at Harry, "Something wrong?" 

"This is Knock Turn Alley, not a place for students." Responded Harry. 

"Harry, don't you remember anything? We vampires are gods not much is going to mess with us, plus there some real human blood we can get down here." Romulus said as Harry took another step into Knockturn Alley and followed Romulus through the winding pathways. "Although don't ever under-estimate wizards, there are still some spells that can do us damage. Though never kill us it can stun us just for them to kill us." He said with a serious tone in his voice as they arrived at large wooden house similar to Sirius's house. Romulus knocked three times on the door and a small slit opened revealing the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen they were amber. 

"May I help you gentlemen?" the woman asked.

"Just looking for some lovely young ladies to pleasure our souls." Romulus said and that's when Harry knew what this place was a brothel. The door opened revealing three young vibrant ladies all dressed in little to almost no clothing. Each of them had dark brown hair; two of them had brown eyes while the one who was at the door had amber eyes. Romulus walked in followed by Harry into a greeting room as the girls lined up like trophies.

"Hello gentlemen this is Miss Penny, (She pointed tone of the brown haired women), Miss Kim (pointing to the other dark haired woman), Miss Amber (she pointed to the amber eyed woman), and I am Ashley." Ashley giggled while looking at Harry. Penny had her eyes set upon Romulus. Harry set his eyes upon Amber and at that moment a strange new sensation came over his body something that he never knew could happen. He wanted to kill her but not just bite and drain her of the essences of life, but to play with her emotions toy with her body. He for the first time wanted liked the control that he was now given to him by right. 

"Well Harry choose who you want, I'll pay for it tonight." Romulus said as he took Penny by the arms leading her upstairs. Harry smiled with delight as he followed Romulus's motion and took Amber upstairs looking for an empty room. Which didn't' take long since it was quite empty that night, they found that the first room was empty and Harry entered first quickly followed by Amber who shut the door behind them and pushed Harry into a chair. 

"Now young boy, I'm going to make this night a night you'll never forget for the rest of your life." She said walking over to Harry stripping herself of her clothing and pushing Harry down into a seat. She took a seat on Harry's lap grinding her pelvis into Harry's while sucking softly on his ear lobe and moving her hands down his sides. Harry smiled but did not moan in her attempt t pleasure him, he took this chance to take control of the situation and started to nibble on her neck softly while moving his finger tips softly up the sides of her body making her shiver in pleasure. "I see someone is already skilled in the arts of pleasuring a woman" she giggled as she kissed Harry fully on the lips. Harry smirked and then continued to kiss her on the lips before kissing towards her neck. He looked at her veins, they were calling him in there strange way, each vein pumped life which Harry watched before his eyes. It was new to him, like a baby who was getting fed of the first time in his life. 

Harry finally gave into the temptation and kissed along the veins, she moaned in such delight she would have never known what had happened. And that's when he had done it with a swift prick of his fully enlarged fangs teeth that sunk deeply into her neck. She only gave a soft whimper and moan before she tightened her grip around Harry's neck. Harry drank her blood leisurely and with pleasure, it was sweet and savory, it was different from the cup at the café, it tasted like everything a perfect candy would taste like. Sweet as honey yet had a taste of spice, Harry only wanted more of it but new that she was gone. Her body fell cold and limp making Harry stop drinking and wonder about the life he had just taken. There was a clap from the door way as Harry saw Romulus there his eyes shining brightly like a father watching his son make the first touchdown of his life. 

"I didn't think you had it in you, but I was wrong." He said as he pulled off the girl's limp body off of Harry and set it on the ground. He raised his hand over the girl's body and muttered something under his breath making it burst into flames and turn rapidly into ash. Harry jumped back from his chair and looked at Romulus. "There's something that you must understand Harry, now that you're a vampire you aren't confined to using you wand, you think what you want to do and that is what is going to happen. Just remember there are some limits to our powers, like you can't blow up the earth, sun, or moon." He chuckled and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and led him back down the stairs. 

Ashley was sitting at the counter, filing her nails then looked up at them. "Where's Amber and Penny?" she asked. Romulus looked at Harry with a devilish smirk on his face. 

"Ashley dear, Amber and Penny never existed, they were just figments of your subconscious" Romulus said as he put down about twelve gallons. "Thank you for our experience tonight Ashley, you were good enough that we might return." He said as he left with Harry back to Diagon Alley. They reached the intersection where Diagon meets Knockturn as Romulus stopped and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "This is where I leave you young one, you impressed me tonight, and usually one can not take the life of a mortal until he fully understands what he is. But you, you're far more mature then I thought you would be. But that's beside the point, now it's time for us to depart and for you to get some rest it's dawn already and if anyone ask you were out walking the town." Romulus kissed Harry on the forehead just like Mrs. Weasley before turning back around and walking back into Knockturn Alley whistling, '_What a Wonderful World'_. Harry knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep since there wasn't much time left anyways so he just decided that it would be best just to crash on one of the couches that were in the leaky cauldron. 

Ω

"'arry, 'lo 'arry is that you" a grunt like voice spoke through Harry's peaceful dream of him killing Amber. He gradually open his eyes to see a bearded man with deep brown eyes and was standing over him at least by five feet. 

"Hagrid!" Harry said while retracting his fangs into his mouth and sitting up looking at everyone around staring at him. 

"Aye, it's good ta see ya again 'arry" Hagrid quickly wrapped his big arms around Harry crushing his wind pipes. 

"It's good to see you again Hagrid" Harry choked out. Hagrid let him go as he took a seat next to Harry and looked at him. 

"So is it true wha' the quibble said 'bout you getting bit by a vampire?" Hagrid asked a bit too loud making everyone look to Harry's direction. 

"No Hagrid, see" Harry tilted his neck showing no fang marks or nothing of the sort. 

"Well tha's always good ta hear" said Hagrid before getting up and looking around, "Oy! 'ermione! Over here!" Hagrid roared over the people. Hermione smiled with glee as she made her way around the people and embraced Hagrid in a hug. 

"How you been Hagrid?" Hermione asked as her eyes wandered to Harry who was tired but didn't show any signs of it. 

"Oh, the same, finally Grawp is understanding 'ow ta live, so tha' quest is ou' of the way" Hagrid said with a laughter in his voice. 

"That's good to hear, so Harry, what did you do last night? I noticed that you weren't in your room with Ron." Hermione asked. Hagrid looked at Harry as if he was seeing not the child Harry but the adult Harry. 

"Oh, I was just walking, couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep, to much on my mind lately" Harry responded, giving a wide yawn. 

"Oh…" Hermione looked as if she wanted to know more but all the same knew that was about as much she was going to get out of Harry. Hagrid looked over to the stair well and noticed that everyone else was waking, first it was Ginny who since they left the train last year hadn't seen until now, quickly followed by Ron and Mrs. Weasley. 

"Good morning all, Harry, Hermione, and… Oh! Hagrid!  It's so nice to see you around." Mrs. Weasley said. Hagrid only nodded as he turned to pick up his mug and started to drink up. 

"Ginny, I haven't' seen you lately where have you been?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, I was at the house just didn't want to go out of my room, was busy to say the least." Ginny said calmly.

"So Harry, what were you doing last night with that man?" Ron questioned Harry while moving over to Hermione who looked at Harry with an inquisition eye. There was no point in denying that fact he had bee with Romulus, but for both his and Romulus's sake he wouldn't mention Romulus's name. 

"Just walking around, talking, and visiting a new café down near Ollivanders." Harry said. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at him as if he was joking or something, Hagrid a shocked expression on his face while Mrs. Weasley looked at him with the mother's stare which immediately told Harry to stop talking now, which he did. 

"Harry there isn't a café by Ollivanders" Hermione said. 

"Well kids, let's go get some ice cream and then you guys go walk around Diagon Alley for the rest of the day before you have to come back and pack up your stuff for tomorrow's journey." Mrs. Weasley quickly interrupted while pushing Hermione, Ron, and Ginny out to the brick wall before they could say another word. 

"Molly, I jus' wan' a word with 'arry." Hagrid called to Mrs. Weasley who nodded tapping the bricks opening the door. 

"'arry, tha' café, you do know it's a vampire café and only appears at nigh'?" Hagrid asked. Harry looked at Hagrid before nodding. "Is there somethin' you wan' ta tell me, 'arry?"'

"Not here, come up stairs to my room." Harry walked over to the stairwell and up to room twelve. He opened the door to see that it had a perfect view of the streets of Diagon Alley all the way up to the café spot which Harry noticed that it wasn't there any more. Hagrid followed and shut the door behind them. 

"'arry, why were you ou' there last nigh' and at Lestat's Café?" Hagrid asked as he took a seat in the corner chair. 

"I don't think Dumbledore has told you yet, but I was bitten and turned by Romulus, Remus's brother." Harry said as he watched Hermione and Ron walk hand and hand into the ice cream parlor. This was surprising news to Hagrid who at first didn't say anything, then understood why Remus and Dumbledore had been acting so weird lately. 

"I guess there isn' much that's changed excep' tha' you drink blood and don' age." Hagrid spoke.

"I understand that you are not comfortable with me being like this but I didn't invite it, not intentionally of course, but for the first time I do feel as if things can be left without worry." Harry said choosing his words wisely. Hagrid looked at Harry in a different light now, no longer was he the kid that had been living with the muggles that beat him and treated him like dirt, no he was a grown man, well vampire, who now understood more then most teens his age. Hagrid got up from his seat and took Harry in a bone crushing hug which at first surprised Harry but it was something that Harry liked to feel that he was still loved by many. 

"Well I guess I'll have to change my class work, need ta help you ou'. (Hagrid smiled at Harry who smiled back). "You best ge' on ta the ice cream parlor before your friends start ta think of something crazy." Hagrid cheerfully said pushing Harry out of the room and down to the brick wall where he opened it and let Harry go to the parlor. 

Ω

"Hermione are you feeling what I'm feeling, Harry's been acting weird lately or not telling us something you think it has to do with the vampire bite?" Ron asked Hermione who sat next to Ginny who was next to Mrs. Weasley who kept her ear out. 

"Yes, I've been wondering why he had been acting so weird but then I did a bit a research, he's just going through some stress like normal." Hermione said with confidence in her voice. 

"We shouldn't be too worried. Harry can take care of himself." Ginny said picking at her ice cream.

"Well you three, I'm going to go see if I can find Remus, you be safe now." Mrs. Weasley said as she took off out of the parlor. 

"I don't know Hermione, I just get this feeling that he's hiding something, I mean he didn't even tell us where he went last night." Said Ron. 

"I guess Weasel and the Mud-Blood are finally together, poor potty seems to be all alone." A voice which was all too familiar with the group that sat at the table. "Where is Potter anyways? I need to talk to him." Draco said with a sneer. 

"Aren't you a little too old to be making kid jokes at us?" Hermione said as she held back Ron from jumping at Draco. Draco looked at Hermione and winked which made Hermione roll her eyes at him. 

"So potty can't stand to be around the love birds?" asked Draco. 

"No actually I was doing something at the cauldron." Harry said from behind Draco who spun around and stood eye to eye in front of Harry. "What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked nicely which surprised Ron and Hermione. 

"I need to talk to you about something… privately even though I know you won't keep it private." Draco said walking outside and into an alley way, Harry followed closely behind not noticing the faces that Ron gave him. 

"What is it?" Harry asked as if he had little time to dabble on with such non-sense. 

"I ask for an alliance against something we both need to fight against." Draco said spitefully. Harry raised a brow and looked Draco in the eye seeing if this was true or not. 

"This won't mean we're friends but, I don't see why not to have more allies against the greater evil." Harry said. "Though, I would like to state that it is more proper for one to be called by their first names rather then made up last names."

"Potter, when did you get all zealous and old?" Draco asked. 

"When I started to understand the meaning of life and if that's all you want, then I must have some fun with my friends." Harry said turning around and leaving Draco there in the alley way who watched Harry's steps. 

"What did he want, Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry took a seat across from the couple and next to Ginny. 

"Nothing, just to talk, that's all." Harry quickly said folding his hands on the table. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Harry. 

"Well me and Hermione were going to go take a walk, (Hermione looked at Harry. Her eyes told him a different story.) And Ginny is going to go back to the cauldron and study. You my friend will have to find something to do." Ron said while kissing Hermione's cheek. 

"Well then, I best get going since the lovebirds need sometime alone." Harry smirked and winked at Hermione who gave a warming smile back at Harry before he left the ice cream parlor. 

Ω

The night was just settling down as Harry took a long stroll along the empty shops of Diagon Alley, everyone was at the Leaky Cauldron getting ready for tomorrow's journey. He had already finished since he had the day to do it. 

"Lovely night tonight isn't it Harry?" Romulus came out from the shadows and by Harry's side. 

"It always is." Harry stated as they both walked down to Lestat's café. 

"I heard this is a vampire café only." Harry said right as they entered the café seeing that it was not as packed as the day before but still had a few customers. 

"Ah yes, it is the only one in London since we are not really welcomed in most parts of the world." Romulus said as he took a seat near the fire followed by Harry who took a seat across. 

"ROMULUS!" a high pitched voice screeched over the room making everyone jump.

"Oh great, this is why I don't like coming here, to many people know me." Romulus said as his fingers moved to his temple in agony. Harry looked over to the door to see a young woman looking about twenty years of age with dark blondish hair and sliver eyes her skin just as pale as Harry's. 

"Romulus Lupin! I couldn't believe my ears when my friend told me that you were back in town."  The woman stood at the side of the table, Romulus who looked more then enthusiastic about her being there got up and hugged her before pulling out a seat of her then sitting back in his. 

"Harry this is Ari, Ari this is Harry." Romulus said, Harry and Ari looked at each other and shook hands with a smile on their faces before turning there attention back to Romulus.

"So Romy, what have you been up to lately?" Harry looked at Romulus with a brow raised, Romulus looked back, _'Don't even__ think about it' Harry heard in his head._

"Oh the usual, you know cleaning out some of the brothels here and with the help of my new fledgling here." Romulus smiled while gulping down a glass of the blood that appeared before them. 

"Oh," She looked at Harry then back to Romulus dismissing that Harry was a new vampire.

"Well, if you want to know, I've been traveling the world, Japan is a nice place but people are too superstitious there. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Harry chuckled before taking a drink blood from his glass. 

"Well I told you not to go there didn't I?" Romulus spoke just as he finished up his drink. 

"I know, but you know me, curious like a cat." She smiled as she finished her blood in a matter of seconds. 

"Yes and just like a cat your going to get into some trouble not with just the ministry but with other vampires." Harry noticed that while she was there sitting in front of Romulus, he was just a ghost to them both. 

"Well Ari, we must chat later. Tonight is mine and Harry's night, got to teach him the ropes." Romulus said getting up from his seat. 

"Awwww, but Romy we have so much we need to catch up on like where have you been for the past twenty years. ---"

"Later, we have lots of time, remember." Romulus smiled to her as he interrupted, he motion for Harry to get up and follow him out into the night. They left Ari there who seemed a bit disappointed but never the less in a happy mood.

"So what's the history on you two?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"We were once lovers, then because she wanted to travel and I just wanted to stay in one place we broke up." Romulus stated quickly as he walked down to the corner where Knockturn and Diagon met. "And if you say Romy to me I'm going to strangle your little throat ok." Romulus laughed as he walked down through the narrow alley steps passing the brothel they were at last night and ending up in a small square pavilion.

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry. 

"Well I think it's time for you to see some of the highlights of the night. Like the Taurus fighting." Romulus knocked on the door as a man big as Hagrid let them in revealing a crowd of at least a thousand all sitting around a ring were a man and a overly large golden red eye bull were fighting each other. 

"This looks like bull fighting" Harry said over the crowds cheers. 

"It's something like that, but the man can use magic if he chooses." Replied Romulus who took a seat in the far back of the crowd but the ring was still visible. Harry took a seat next to Romulus and looked at the man standing in the center, he was torn and bloody. The bull faired no better since it had at least three large gashes in the side. Though this blood did not look normal, it was green and silky looking.

"So what's the point of this?" Harry shouted just as the crowd roared when the man gored by the bull into the wall killing him instantly. 

"Oh dang that was a good fighter too… oh well life goes on." Romulus chuckled before turning to Harry. "Don't get killed, we as the spectators bet on either the bull or the man, it's a fight to the death." Romulus raised his hand then motioned for a man with some tickets in his hands to come over. 

"Place your bet" the ticket man said. 

"Harry," Romulus looked over to Harry who had his eyes focused on the ring and the new man who had entered the ring. 

"The bull, the man is too frail. If he even gets hit once he's a goner." The ticket man nodded and wrote something down with his wand before handing Romulus the ticket. Romulus then focused himself on watching the fight in the middle.

There was no formal announcement but just a bell that unleashed the beaten up bull at the frail wizard in the center of the ring. The crowd cheered as the first blow was struck by the man at the bull's legs who stumbled to the ground but soon got up in a fiery rage and charged at the man. He quickly dodged out of the way making the bull hitting the side of the ring which made some of the crowd fall down into the dirt. The fallen ones quickly ran to the side hoping that they wouldn't be caught in the way; a latter was set for them to climb back up into the stands. 

Again the crowd roared and cheered. The bull charged at the man, its hooves could be felt even from where Harry had been standing, its monstrous weight hit the man who unleashed a green spell at the last moment. The crowd along with Harry inched closer trying to make there way through the dust that had been sent up into the air as the spell contacted itself with the bull. Finally like a lion the crowd roared as they saw the bull come out and march around parading itself like a celebrity.

"Wow!" Harry cheered and clapped for the bull that locked eyes with him for a second before going back to its victory lap. The ticket man came back over to hand Romulus his winnings; he split it up twenty galleons for him and twenty for Harry. After that they made there way out leaving the cheering crowd for the next victim. They walked on the lonely street together; Harry couldn't help but keep a smile on his face; he felt more alive then he had ever felt before. Romulus was treating him like an equal yet like a father, like Sirius who Harry quickly reminded himself was gone. 

"Well Harry this is were we part our ways once more, Remember you are never lonely I will always be watching you. Have a good year at school that is still important you know, just because you are now a vampire doesn't mean that you can disobey learning." Romulus said as he kissed Harry's forehead and turned back around down Knockturn alley whistling, _'What a Wonderful World'. Harry started off back to the Leaky Cauldron but was interrupted by another man's voice, vaguely familiar to Harry._

"I see that you've met my brother." Remus said as he got up from his seat that was on the side walk. 

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. Why didn't you tell me about him earlier?" Harry said as he and Remus walked down to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Because Harry he is a dangerous vampire, not the sort that you want to be hanging around with." Remus said matching his footsteps with Harry's. 

"Well he doesn't seem dangerous, I've been haven't a good time with him" Harry said defensively. 

"Harry he's the type that thinks that he's above everything because he's a vampire, and don't you go thinking that to now. Your not above everyone else, you might be the predators of our kind but you still have limits and boundaries." Remus said.

"No, Remus, (this shocked Remus for it was the first time he had ever heard Harry call him by his first name), we set our own boundaries, we are all limitless yet we can not see that. Your brother is showing me this, it's very comforting and fun." Said Harry just as they entered the bar room of the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Harry I only want to see you safe. If my brother makes you feel that way there is nothing that I can do about it, but remember that you have to be yourself not yourself in his image. You still are Harry, the one that will be the only one that can save us all." Remus said before walking up the stairwell leaving Harry there with the crackling fire in the background. 

**Next Chapter – Hogwarts once more**

_"We gather here to learn the past of the present, to learn of the mistakes which all will make."_

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose. [Xirleb70- yes he will, and if you see a mistake tell him so he can yell at me. *smirk*]**


	6. Hogwarts Once More

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experience in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. Also I thank Xirleb70 for being my beta-reader please read her stories even though she says they are junk. [Xirleb70] don't listen to him, they are junk. *grin*]_

Chapter 5 – Hogwarts once more

Harry didn't get much sleep that night; Remus's words were still wandering through his thoughts. When did he start caring about him, and why was he acting this way, was it because for the first time he found someone that he could define as a father figure to him? It was just too confusing for Harry to sort out at that time; he just wanted a peaceful rest. But that wasn't to happen; Ron's voice interrupted his sleep, "Harry! Come on! Wake _up_! It's time to get ready and go eat breakfast. And then it is back to Hogwarts." Harry groaned as he rolled himself over facing the sunlight, he sneered at it as if he cursed it to damnation before burying his head in the pillows.

"Harry, come on man before my mom comes out and gets mad at the both of us." Ron said pulling Harry off of the bed. Harry felt his side slam against the wooden floor which in turn made him very pissed of as he shot up and looked at Ron directly in the eyes. This was the first time Ron had seen that Harry didn't have his normal green eyes but instead sliver irises with midnight blue pupils that seemed to never end. "What's up with your eyes?" Ron questioned Harry who turned away and almost wanted to hit himself for trying to attack Ron like that.

"Nothing is wrong, no everything is fine..." Harry rubbed his head before sitting down, looking at the ground. 

"Well come on, your stuff is already in the car. I suspect that we already missed breakfast." Ron said before leaving Harry alone in the room. 

Ω

They said their good byes, and their hellos, Hermione and Ron didn't stay around with Harry. Instead, they went to the prefect's compartments to discuss the year's terms. Harry went to the back where he found Luna by herself reading the latest edition of the Quibble. After a moment of consideration, Harry decided to sit with her for the train ride, odd thoughts of what happen that morning running endlessly through his mind. 

"Hello Harry, "Luna said as she looked up at Harry. 

"Hey, Luna" Harry replied in a sullen voice.

"Something wrong?"  Luna eyed him carefully, as though she were checking if he wasn't feeling well.

"No, nothing, just not in the mood to talk"

"Oh… ok, well my father made a reprint of that story on you, if you want to hear." Luna said.

"No that's alright, you just continue reading. I just… I have some things to think about right now." Harry quietly spoke as his eyes drifted off into the rolling planes passes by quickly in the window. 

It was a quiet ride for Harry even though Hermione and Ron did come to the compartment but Harry didn't say anything, he distracted himself from the group by watching a flock of ducks which were flying in a v-formation. Finally the train came to a stop and they all got off and over to the carriages. Harry saw, like the year before the Thestrals who pulled the carriages, yet this time around they were beautiful. Shaking himself Harry didn't want to put much thought into it as he got into the carriage and driven up to castle. It was just as majestic as before yet it seemed to look very different to Harry. 

The things which usually would be still seemed to be more then alive. As he passed through the front doors the two armor statues on either side bowed their heads to him as if honoring him while he walked to the great room. He turned to Hermione and Ron but they were chatting about the N.E.W.T.S. and how important they were. Unfortunately for Harry's sake the chat soon turned into an argument which led to utter silence from the both of them. They all took their seats at the Gryffindor's table. It took little to no time for the hall to start to fill up with students. From all houses, the teachers hadn't arrived yet which only left room for something bad to happen, Harry thought. Though that wasn't to be as the first to arrive was Dumbledore in green flowing robes, he was quickly followed by Hagrid looking as scruffy as ever, then Snape with his black dressings, and Firenze who walked in and stood at the end of the table next to Hagrid. His eyes quickly gazed upon the students that were taking their seats, upon looking his eyes landed upon Harry as if he knew something that most would never pick up on. They then turned to the ground in disappointment.

With the settling of the students and the arrival of the last staff members the great wooden doors opened finally opened revealing the new students for Hogwarts. Like all before they had fright written all over there faces, Harry could only chuckle at the mere thought as he continued to watch the students. They stood before the sorting hat which did not move until McGonagall walked next to the list where she usually called out the names of the students. The hall went quiet as they waited for the hat to start its song, 

_"We gather here to learn the past of the present, to learn of the mistakes which all will make at one time or another._

_ Indeed like many generations before, there is something that will always remains constant, and that is when we are together united friends or foes, ancient enemies or ancient allies,_

_ That it overcomes our greatest fears._

_ For that we must stand at ones side though our thoughts and souls are not the same,_

_ We must stand to see what is to come of our futures._

_ For even as a Hat I do see the bonding of many though many do not wish to see_

_So today I sit or stand before you, _

_Which ever you mind conceives me doing,_

_To tell you of the tale,_

_The tale of the founders, _

_The founders, who united, to create what you see before you,_

_Hogwarts they created,_

_ Though there thoughts and souls were not the same,_

_There names were Godric, Helga, Salazar, and Rowena,_

_All great during their time, _

_All had a passion which brought them together,_

_It was the passion which brings you here today,_

_The passion of teaching the ones of the present the ideas,_

_A passion that has brought together generations._

_Though the passion wavered in the end, they remain constant in teaching the young,_

_Teaching the willing,_

_Teaching the opened minded._

_For now,_

_ my song is ending, and time is short, I leave you with my forewarnings of the future, past and present, that we are all different and yet all the same. We are connect like the fine woven spider web, _

_Though some might not like it, _

_Some take comfort in it,_

_ It's something most need to realize. _

_For that, a new string is spun for each new soul that is awakening to the web._

The hat stopped moving as everyone in the hall erupted in a roar of cheering and applauses. Some did nothing but ponder on the thought of what the hat said. But soon once again the hall was quiet as McGonagall called out the first name, Mora, Lily. A bright looking young girl with pearly white skin and long black hair stepped up to chair and took a seat as McGonagall set the hat on her. "Gryffindor!" it shouted as the table cheered and she made her way over to the table and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, My name is Hermione Granger I'm the girl's perfect this year. These are my friends, Ron Weasley –" 

"And Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." Lily said while shaking his hand along with Ron's and Hermione's. Harry gave her a small smile before turning back to the front where they had just finished the sorting and Dumbledore stood before everyone. 

"It is good to see all of you, some new faces, and some old faces with expressions." Dumbledore said as he looked over the crowd. "The forbidden forest is still off limits to all students of Hogwarts; Hogsmeade is only for those third years and up. I do ask that no student go on the grounds after dark without a friend for the safety's sake. I know all of you are hungry after such a long day," Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands as the food appeared on the table. 

Harry looked at the food, knowing that it didn't suit his taste, he wonder where he would get his blood. '_Um_…' was all he thought before McGonagall walked over to Harry and asked him to follow her. Hermione and Ron both looked at him and he looked back with a confused expression. McGonagall led him out to the empty corridor where the two armor guards stood at the door,

"Mr. Potter, I expect that you know of the difficulties of becoming an animagus." She asked while looking through her glasses at Harry. Harry nodded at her, while looking at the armor guards this time. They didn't nod at Harry. 

"Then I will not delay your teachings." McGonagall stated brusquely. "We will start the second week of November during the night. I must say that once you've finished you training then you must register to the ministry. Even if it means giving up more of your privacy." She said with a more serious tone. 

"I understand." Harry replied.

"Good, now, your cup is upstairs waiting for you it's near the fire. Just tap the mantle three times when your finish or want more. I'm sure that a house elf will come and help you." With that said she took off back into the great hall while Harry set off to the dorm rooms. 

Ω

Harry woke up that morning not knowing when he passed out on the couch, he didn't get much sleep the day before but noticed that his cup with filled to the brim with blood again. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was half past six; most of the students were still asleep except for Hermione who was now just coming down the stairs. Quickly Harry finished the glass and got up to tap the mantle three times. Just then a house elf with a hundred hats on his head appeared before Harry's eyes.

"Good Morning Harry Potter sir," Dobby bowed low to the ground. "Does master potter need more blood?" asked Dobby.

"Shhh, no Dobby that will be enough for me till tonight." Harry quickly said as Hermione looked at him and Dobby.

"Dobby where did you get all those hats!" Hermione's eyes opened wide as she noticed that all the work she had done over the course of last year went to Dobby instead of freeing the house elves.

"Dobby picked them up since none other house elf wanted to come here afraid that they might get clothed." Dobby looked at Hermione was he clicked together his fingers making the glass disappear. 

"Well …" Hermione stutter on the thought before turning around and heading back upstairs in a fury.

"Did Dobby do something wrong Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked curiously.

"Of course not, she's just a little angry that her plan was foiled." Harry chuckled softly. 

"Your secret is safe with me Harry Potter, I will not tell a soul." 

"Let's hope not for both our sakes Dobby." Harry smiled as he watched Dobby click his fingers and disappear before him. 

Harry smiled pondering on a random thought before looking around noting to himself that not much has changed since he had arrived there. He never understood why not he looked around to room and noticed nothing changed, just an odd though he suggested to himself before walking out of the commons but that was short lived by Hermione who bounced in a joyous mood all the way down and hugging Harry tightly.

"Have you seen yet HARRY!" she exclaimed as she raised a paper holding her O.W.L.'s.

"Let me guess, a perfect right?" Harry said.

"No silly, I actually got one less from perfect but that' still better then what I thought I got." She said excitedly. 

"Where did you get that anyways," Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, they appeared on your bed last night, didn't' you see it?" 

"No, I kinda fell asleep next the fire last night." Harry sheepishly said.

"Oh well silly go get it I want to see what you got." Hermione smiled.

"You know I didn't get as good as you," 

"So? I still want to see." Hermione pushed him to the boy's dormitory and stopped just outside of the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to get it." Harry smiled at Hermione before walking in the dorm and seeing that everyone was still asleep. Ron had a lopsided grin on his face with a bit of drool falling onto the pillow while everyone else had there curtains covering them. Harry walked to his bed noticing that it was still untouched, but he saw no paper there which made him raise a brow. He walked back outside to see Hermione there reading over her paper again. 

"Where did you say it was again?" Harry asked.

"They appear on your bed after you get up from it." Hermione said while her eyes continued to focus on her paper.

"Well it isn't there,"

"What do you mean it isn't there?" asked Hermione.

"As meaning the paper isn't there." Harry said.

"Um.. " That's all Hermione said as she turned to think. "Well go talk to Dumbledore, he might know something about it. That's very important cause today we are picking our classes for our futures." Hermione said as she pulled Harry with her all the way up to Dumbledore's Office. 

"Cherry drops," Hermione said as the gargoyle jumped aside and revealed the stair case that led up to Dumbledore's Office. Harry stopped before the gargoyle and looked at it, though he could have sworn it moved its wings he didn't dwell on it since he was pulled by Hermione up to Dumbledore's door. She knocked three times only to get no response, she pouted a bit before walking back down the stairs, Harry followed closely and took another look at the gargoyle which just stood there guarding the office.

"Guess he's out somewhere." Hermione said.

"Who is out somewhere?" an elderly voice said from down the hall.

"Oh, Professor we were just looking for you, Harry didn't get his O.W.L.s back." Hermione said while stuffing her paper in her robes.

"He didn't, that's quite odd." Dumbledore said as he walked to the gargoyle, "Cherry flops" the gargoyle didn't move. "Umm, I thought that's what I changed it to this year."

"Sir, its Cherry Drops." Harry said.

"Ah yes, Cherry Drops" the gargoyle jumped aside letting them up to his office. "Thank you Harry, I guess my age is getting to me finally." He chuckled as he walked up the steps. Hermione and Harry quickly followed in pursuit. 

"Mrs. Granger, can you let Harry and I talk in private for a few moments so we can sort out this mistake?" Dumbledore asked just as he sat down at his desk. 

"Ok." Hermione said before walking back down the steps leaving Harry there. 

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he pointed to his seat. Harry nodded and took a seat across from Dumbledore, he looked around and noticed that there were even more sliver treasure lying on his desk then the year before. Harry could only shake his head and smiled at Dumbledore who gentle smiled back. "Minerva told me that you are going to start you animagus training during the first week of November." Harry nodded. "That's good to hear, I also heard that you were at Knockturn Alley a day ago." Harry nodded again to Dumbledore's dismay. "I would remind you that, that place is not for a Hogwarts student like you, even if you were with an adult." Dumbledore said putting emphasize on adult. 

"Well, it seemed safe enough." Replied Harry. 

"That is not the issue Harry, the issue is that Remus and I fear that you will become Romulus's image and will lose yourself with the abstract view of power." Dumbledore said with the gravest of tones. Harry had nothing to say, he liked being the way Romulus was teaching him, to have the power and to use it just to enjoy the eternity that he will be spending on this planet. "I just hope that you will come to your senses and remember that there is still human in you even if you don't like to see it." Dumbledore finished as he started to go through a stack of papers which seemed to decrease every second. 

"Umm…" was the only thing that Dumbledore had to say as he searched the stack. "Well it seems that your paper has been missed placed." Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "But do not worry, I'm sure it will show up, it always does." Smiled Dumbledore as he took off his spectacles and wiped them off with his sleeve before putting them back on his crooked nose. 

"Ok, what am I going to with the classes?" Harry asked while watching Dumbledore play with some of his toys on his desk. 

"Well, choose what you want to do for you future is all that I can say Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry nodded. "Well, then you best get going to sign up for those classes." Harry got up from his chair and walked out of the room feeling a sense of confusion. 

**Next Chapter – The new DADA **

_""CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose. [Xirleb70] He's a loony bin… but he's quite the writer, eh?]**

**PonoKyunin- _Xirleb!_**

**[Xirleb70- Once again, see any grammar mistakes and tell him. He'll yell at me. *smirk*]**

**PonoKyunin- And you say I belong in the loony bin.**

**Review Responses –**

cheddercheesepie2000() – Thank you lots, I'm glad you think it's 'Fucking great'.

TimGold – Thank you, I liked that chapter to, I'm hoping I can top that chapter.

Xirleb70 – Oh well, life goes on right? Lol anyways thank you for being my beta reader. 

potter-man – yes I do but each one counts. J I'm glad to hear that you like it.

Taka ichijouji – Well the way its going it looks like something big is going to happen (shit did I just say that.. oh well it's a hint to the future). I like the character Romulus, hehe dunno why yet.

Degrassi-gurl – Thank you very very very very much J

Jack T. Rippe – Thank you for the input on popular beliefs on Vampirism, I took the beliefs from each of them and mixed them together with some of my own values and help from friends. I think it makes it a more interesting story. 

Ian – Though I won't use your character I did take the idea and run with it, you'll see why Lily is in this story later on. Thank you.


	7. The new DADA

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. Also I thank Xirleb70 for being my beta-reader please read her stories even though she says there junk. [Xirleb70- now on with the story!]_

Chapter 6 – The new DADA teacher

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the sixth year class finished their scheduling just before dinner time. Harry didn't see the need for Divination after last year and decided to drop it instead signing up for advance core classes. Ron took about the same thing but didn't drop Divination. Hermione took all the same classes as Harry though like Ron she never spoke of what she wanted to do for her future. The trio had just been leaving the hall just as Lily ran by knocking straight into Harry who at first touched looked at her oddly.

"Oh sorry Harry, I was just going to see Hagrid, I have something I need to give him" Lily studded a bit before picking herself up and starting to walk over to Hagrid's hut. 

"Oh. We were just going there," Harry said while looking at Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione both looked at him and decided that they needed to catch up on some make out time. "Alright then," Harry said before running to catch up to Lily. He looked for her, seeing that she wasn't even in his sight. Harry made his way over to the smoking hut, as he approached it he heard a cry of a chicken. Unusual, probably for one of his new pets, Harry thought to himself before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called through the door,

"Harry, Hagrid" Harry called, Hagrid opened the door revealing what would have shocked Harry but instead did nothing but walk in as if her knew already. It was Lily drinking from a clear crimson liquid filled cup. At first she did not know of what to think of her standing there drinking down a cup of blood while Harry watched, but she remained calm and cool as she finished and looked at Harry. 

"Harry this is Lily Mora –"

"I know who she is, "Harry interrupted Hagrid, while looking at Lily, "a vampire, interesting." Harry said with an uneasy tone to Hagrid's un-liking. 

"You're... you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Lily looked to him with apprehension in her eyes. 

"Of course not," Harry smirked as he walked over to the cup and looked at the rim; it had the same inscription like his cup. Harry walked over to the mantle and tapped three times before Dobby appeared before them.

"Hello Harry Potter sir, are you hungry?" Dobby asked while holding kettle. Harry nodded, Dobby quickly made his way over to the glass cup and pour blood before bowing to Harry and disappearing with a snap of his fingers. Harry smiled at Lily as his fangs grew to their sharper and more deadly size. Lily smiled back with her fangs present, "I won't tell anyone" Lily smiled before running off back to Hogwarts.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hagrid asked while looking through the glass of the cup towards the window that looked upon the night time sky. 

"Perfectly fine Hagrid, perfectly fine." Harry said before thanking Hagrid and walking out of the door and into the night.

Harry walked towards the great lake not fearing what was might come during the night, instead he invited it to come to him. Though he knew life was never this way he still wanted it to be. Firenze trotted around the lake from what Harry could see, his eyes focused upon Firenze, something about him made him uneasy. Maybe it was that they were natural enemies, but, no, it was something different. Firenze finally made his way entirely around the lake then stopped right behind Harry and looked down upon him. 

"What brings the young vampire out this early in the night? The young Centaur asked while looking cautiously at the woods. 

"Can't sleep, can't seem to do much now a days." Harry said before walking towards the lake.

"Ah," Firenze said following Harry to the shore of the lake. "There is something of a great importance I need to talk to you. That is like you probably know of the hatred you feel for me." Firenze said while looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"Yes, but it is passable." Harry turned his eyes away. 

"Yes, but I need to remind you that the tribes of the forest will not takes as kindly to you as I had. Be safe, young vampire." With that said Firenze trotted off towards the castle doors leaving Harry there with that thought. Natural enemies... yet he was confused. Harry didn't ponder too much before strolling around the lake. That's when he caught the scent he longed to smell, the scent of wandering death, Romulus. Harry hastily turned his head towards the forest where from the shadows appeared his Sire, Romulus Lupin. 

"Centaurs aren't they great? Well, for laughs at least. There is no peace between our races." Romulus said while walking out to Harry and crushed Harry in a hug. 

"How have you been, my boy?" 

"Content." Harry said bluntly. 

"Content, only content, hmm... Well then let's live life a little! What do you say?" Romulus smiled showing his enlarged fangs which were white as ivory. 

"You know as well as I that I can't leave the grounds." Harry said.

"Harry, you need to stop thinking like a mortal and start thinking like an immortal, nothing is stopping us from anything. Remember boy remember," Romulus tapped on Harry's skull before looking around. "We need some Thestrals, how about, you say, we go to London?" Romulus then smiled just as two Thestral's came out of the forest and towards them. "They are our natural friends, death with death." Harry chuckled before climbing on one of them and following Romulus through the air. 

They arrived at London's east docks in a small alleyway just outside of a night club. The night club seemed to be populated with a lot of young people, and Harry knew they were muggle. Romulus and him walked up to the club and entered without much trouble from the guards, Harry like Romulus could smell the scent of blood, sweat, and youth which made both of them happy and content to their heart's desires. Harry eyes scanned around the club, some people were dancing, some were singing, some were drinking, while others were locking faces, which utterly intrigued Harry. Both walked towards a corner where the lights had been dimmed enough to only make an outline of the green velvet seat. Upon taking a seat, a waitress immediately came over and looked at the two young men and gave a warming smile to Harry. 

"What can I get you two young men tonight?" she asked with pink full lips which Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of. 

"Maybe the lips of the beautiful woman standing before us" Romulus said while slowly standing up and moving his hands gently down the side of her face and to her neck, where he pranced his tips on her collar bone. She shivered slightly before looking at them, "I'm almost off for a break, come meet me outside in five minutes." She left them to go wait other tables leaving both of them with a smile on their faces.

"She's yours tonight Harry," Romulus said just as someone caught his eye, Ari had just walked in looking around. 

"I might just have to pass on tonight's pleasures." He walked over to Ari who seemed surprised to see Romulus there. They both embraced in a deep kiss which Harry could care less to see. Harry looked around his eyes contently staring at the waitress who swayed her hips seductively wherever she went. Then he saw her take off her purple apron around her waist before looking into Harry's corner and winking at him to come. Harry didn't take any time crossing the floors and into the alley way where he saw her standing there sucking on a piece of ice. He grinned as he walked over and moved his hands up from her hips to her sides while kissing her fully on the lips and down her neck. For some reason he didn't feel like playing tonight and went straight for the kill biting into her neck and draining her. Harry looked at the lifeless body in his hands and thought about turning her to ash. Unfortunately Harry still couldn't do it and just dumped the body behind some trash cans before walking back into the night club and started to look for Romulus. 

He found him, along with Ari still kissing each other in the corner with the green velvet seat. Sighing to himself, Harry decided that it was best for him to return to Hogwarts. With that in his mind Harry slowly walked out into the alleyway and laughed at the Thestral's eating the body of his victim. It seemed he wouldn't have to mess with making the body ash after all, he thought to himself before climbing on top of one of the Thestrals and looked at the other. 

"Let's go, he can find his way back if needed." With that both Thestrals took off back to Hogwarts. Harry arrived there in short time just as his feet touched the ground his eyes shot to his watch, it wasn't late at all, just midnight. Harry chuckled as he thanked the Thestral's for their services and walked into Hogwarts. He narrowly escaped Filch and made his way back to the common room where he entered to see that Hermione was sleeping near the tired fire. 

Ron was no where in sight, much to Harry's surprise as he looked around quickly for him. The young vampire called Lily was reading in the corner to herself, and she seemingly could care less of what was going on around her. Then he moved with grace and ease to the sleeping beauty Hermione and like a soft bird pecking a lover he tapped her on the shoulder which awoke her slumber abruptly and her eyes wandered upon Harry who gave her a warming yet in a way cold smile.

"Where have you been? Ron and I were getting worried about you!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back but noticed that she was just as tender as the person he had killed earlier; he could smell the sweet scent of mortality in her. Then she let go of him and looked him directly in the eyes, it was the first time she had noticed that Harry had sliver eyes. 

"What's wrong with your eyes?" This surprised Harry and brought Lily out from her state of reading to look at Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, I just got contacts, so I didn't need my glasses, why haven't you noticed earlier?" Harry said remembering that it wasn't something Hermione forgot. 

"Really, that's cool, the silver makes you look, well weird and not the same Harry Potter I know, but I like the change." Hermione smiled as she continued to stare into his eyes. Harry heard and felt emotions, sounds, and thoughts which were not of his own. _They are beautiful, he's changed so much, so much it is almost like I've never met him before. I wonder if he's jealous of me and Ron... He shouldn't be since I don't even know why I'm going out with Ron._ Harry opened his mouth to speak once more but was interrupted by Hermione, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Lily. Harry" Hermione said quickly while pulling away from and bouncing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. 

"You know she is going to find out sooner or later." Lily stated while setting down her book and looking around for something. "Um... I wonder where I put my pen." She said a little to loud. His eyes moved around the room like a lion hunting an antelope looking for that pen of hers but she was faster and reached for it even though she was a few feet away. She uttered no sound for a spell or charm yet the pen moved by itself towards her hand, "Ah, yes." She smiled to Harry who looked with shock at her.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"Come on Harry, you should know by now that we vampires are not confined to the realms of mortality or wizardry." Lily said before sitting down once more and writing down thoughts which Harry could not read.

"Yes, I do, but that wasn't something I thought we could do." Harry responded dumbly. 

"We can do a lot more then just that Harry," Lily gave him a cocky smile while continuing to write down on the parchment. Harry smiled back before taking a seat next to the fire and found himself locked into a staring contest with it. 

"So how long have you been a vampire?" Lily asked Harry.

"Not very long. I think about a week, I guess." Harry quickly responded.

"Ok, then, I understand why you still think the way you think." Lily said.

"How long have you been one?" asked Harry. 

Lily looked at Harry, "Two years." She responded softly as if she was hurt in a way. Harry could only mouth "Oh," and turn back to the fire. 

"Don't worry, you'll learn in due time what it means to be a vampire." Lily smiled before rolling up her paper and floating her bag to her. Harry watched mutely as she proceeded to pack up all her belongings. "Well I'm off to sleep, I suppose you should do the same thing. We _do_ still need to sleep to refresh our minds." She said before heading towards the first year dormitories. Harry sat there before turning in. Walking over to his bed, Harry throwing himself onto the soft mattress before immediately falling asleep, forgetting to take off his clothes.

Ω

_'You'll learn in due time what it means to be a vampire' was all Harry could think about in his dreams, to be vampire... wasn't he being a vampire every second of the day? Was there more to it then just ruthless killing and pleasure? Was there more to which Romulus had taught him? His mind wouldn't let him rest enough to stay asleep as he quickly awoke at the beginning of dawn. Harry suppressed a groan. It was the first day of classes, which to Harry's knowledge he actually had double DADA, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and finally double potions. He didn't know if that was a good or bad think to have Snape last in his day. _

Harry got up quickly dressing then walking downstairs to tap the mantle piece which called Dobby for his blood. Like all times before Dobby came up and dropped the cup off full to the brim, but unlike times before Dobby did not look at Harry. Dobby didn't even say a word or utter a sound strange as it may seem it almost was like Dobby was afraid of Harry. Two hours before anyone was going to wake up, he was going to go insane if he stayed there doing nothing, Harry thought to himself then at that moment he decided to take a walk through the castle. Nothing much ever changed, in fact it was quite boring without the students around and quiet so early in the morning. But that was shattered by two voices both refine, like vintage wine talking just around the corner for everyone to hear if they wanted to listen. 

"He was out again last night, with Romulus." Harry recognized the voice to be Remus's who sneered out Romulus's name. 

"He will come to his sense in due time Remus, do not worry, what we need to worry is about his O.W.L.S. I still do not know where I placed them." Harry also recognized this voice, it was Dumbledore. 

"What do you mean?" Remus said.

"I mean that, for some reason his O.W.L.'s was not in the files, without that he can not continue on to his seventh year." Dumbledore replied.

"I'll find them along with the help of Tonks also what's old Tom up to lately?" Harry noticed that Remus was referring to Tom Riddle, or other wise known as Voldemort. 

"At the current moment, none of us know, not even the ministry, though I do have my thoughts that he is planning to –" Dumbledore was interrupted with McGonagall stomping her heels all the way through the Hall. 

"Albus, there's a problem with some of the house elves; they keep saying that Winky was attacked." All of them, even Harry who stayed back and out of sight, followed them to the kitchen where he slipped in and listened once more to Dobby who was talking now. 

"Professor Sir, I don't want to believe it... but I saw Mr. Harry Potter come in here only a few hours ago and bit Winky in the neck like vampires do." Dobby pointed to Winky who was lying on the table though alive barely was quite in her mood of sorrow and despair. 

"You say it was _Harry?" Remus asked Dobby who nodded._

"I doubt it was Harry." Dumbledore said. "Dobby, can you describe how Harry looked?" 

"Harry Potter was like how he looks though he was a bit whiter." Dobby said. 

"Dobby I can ensure you that Harry did not attack Winky." Dumbledore said while his head moved towards the tables where Harry was hiding, Harry knew at that moment Dumbledore knew of his position but in Dumbledore's mind he told him to stay put. Now Harry didn't know if Dumbledore let him read his mind or he was just getting better at it, but he did just that, not moving from his position. 

"Something wrong Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Dumbledore smiled soft towards McGonagall and then turned back to Dobby "Dobby, I will remind you that Harry is still the same Harry and he would never attack a house elf." Dumbledore said before leaving with Remus and McGonagall. Harry sat there, hidden. Could have he done this? Lily said that there was more then them that he knew. Was it him? Harry wondered and made his way out of the kitchen undetected and to Dumbledore's office. 

"Cherry Drops." Harry said as the gargoyle jumped aside and bowed to him which caught Harry's eye, but didn't think about it too much. Harry made his way to the open door that led to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat there with his chamber music on and his hands folded upon his desk as if he was ready for Harry to come to him. 

"Well, you can sit or stand, I don't care Harry, but we need to talk. Oh, before you do sit please shut the door." Harry did just that closing the door and taking a seat in front of the Headmaster. "So what do you think?" asked Dumbledore.

"What do you –"

"Don't ask that question. You already know what I mean." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know professor, it can't be Romulus because he was with Ari in London and I took both Thestral's back with me." Harry quickly said but hit himself mentally knowing that he just told Dumbledore where he went. 

"London, so Romulus had nothing to do with it, how about Lily." Dumbledore said.

"She couldn't have, well not to my knowledge of course." Harry said while his mind still racked him questions like, Did I do this, what if it was something I could do and didn't know of. 

"Well, until then I want to keep a close eye on yourself and Lily." Dumbledore gave Harry a smile of belief which made Harry a bit calmer both in mind and body. Harry nodded before getting up and walking to the door but was stopped by Dumbledore's words, "Harry, be yourself, don't be what people think of you." With that in his mind Harry left Dumbledore's room and noticed the time.

It was DADA time and he was late. Cursing fluently, Harry quickly jetted it to his room grabbing his books not caring what they were and started running to the DADA room, his noticed that for him everyone and everything was slowing down, it was an odd feeling as he passed standing still students, the torches that lit the darken halls did not utter but a soft moaning sound and did not move for they looked like paper in the wind which that even seemed to stop. He moved further down the hall when he passed a still standing Hermione and Ron who were walking hand in hand. For the minute he had he looked Hermione's face which seemed to happy and content, but then he looked in her eyes and it was a story no one would see, something she wouldn't let the outside world see, it was more pain and anger in her then Harry had ever seen. That's when he stopped right beside him and all of a sudden the world seemed to catch up with him and reverted back to normal speed. 

"Hey guys!" Harry said cheerfully. Both Hermione and Ron jumped while there eyes looked at Harry.

"Where you come from mate?" Ron asked.

"I ran here." Harry responded.

"From where?" Hermione said. Harry, knowing all too well what he had just done couldn't tell them the truth.

"From down the hall." 

"Oh, okay." Ron and Hermione both replied in unison before turning into the DADA class. Harry quickly followed not before looking back and noticing how fast he had just traveled in a matter of seconds or less, he couldn't tell. He took his seat along side Hermione and looked around to see that the Slytherins were still coming in along with a few Gryffindors. Though no teacher was present, this surprised a lot of people. That was soon challenged by the clanking of wood against stone. Then he walked through, the one teacher everyone loved and hated at the same time, Moody. 

"Constant Vigilance." he said in a mellow voice, to Harry dismay he was expecting yelling or something but instead a mellow voice, as if even himself was still asleep. He walked up to the front of the class and scanned the room. Most of the students looked a little asleep especially since he did not yell at them. "Well wake up before I have to yell!" Moody looked around and stopped his eyes upon Neville who was still yawning. "It's ashamed to see that you are not prepared for this class, Mr. Longbottom." Moody said while looking around again. His eyes landed upon Harry while his blue eyes swiveled down towards Hermione and Ron's hands that were clasping each other. "Mrs. Granger and Weasley, I do say that being a couple is for outside this class only." 

That brought a few chuckles from the Slytherin side and brought Hermione and Ron to beet red colors. Moody then walked back over to the Slytherin side and looked at them, "Your house was never my favorite, moody, snooty, and snotty can only come from Slytherin's, there as good as the grime that creeps into my eyes in the morning." Moody said, as a few Gryffindors chuckled. "Well, wake up, before I have to do something drastic." Moody's said a bit louder. Yet the yawns and eye wiping still came, Harry seemed the only one immune to this disease. Moody for a minute look as sad as a donkey, but then looked up and around the room before yelling, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" which made everyone except for Harry jump out of there seats and immediately waking up from there state of limbo.

"Now that I have your full, wide awake attention we can start. Now can one of you inform me of what you learned last year and yes I know about the DA or other words Dumbledore's Army." Moody said and Hermione right after threw her hand up. Moody admired her enthusiastic response and called her. 

"Well, we learned just from books about the Defense against the dark arts theories, but that was it, no actually practice. But in the DA we learned spells like the Patronous charms along with the basic disabling spells" Hermione said.

"A Patronous charm, most adults do not even know how to do that spell. Can you show us, Miss. Granger?" Moody asked which seemed to frighten her, but still she stood up and pointed her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, but only a small wisp or silver smoke came out which made everyone in the Slytherin's side laugh. They quickly stopped as they saw Moody turn around and yelling,"EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a Manatee jumped from his wand and floated before everyone. Harry was in awe, just like the rest of the students for they had never seen such a bright Patronus charm. The manatee looked just as surprised when it saw the students there, he gracefully stepped on the Slytherins heads as if he was in the Florida everglades prancing around. Then Moody quickly muttered something under his breath as the Manatee jumped and vanished with a wisp of smoke. Hermione instead of being in awe was on the verge of tears from being embarrassed. 

"If I _ever catch anyone laughing at each other's failed attempts at spells they will quickly find themselves as bouncing ferrets, I'm sure you, Mr. Malfoy know how that feels." His eyes locked with Draco's own. Draco seemed to quiver under his robes. No one said a thing after that as Moody backed up away from the students and looked around, "So, the plan for this year is to learn what Aurors learn, of course not all the things that I've learned but enough for you who want to become Aurors will be able to do so." _

A small smiled crept to Harry's face as he heard this, he's going to love this year.

**Next Chapter – The ****Alliance******

"There comes a time when all men must come to terms of peace in order to survive for the greater good."

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

Xirleb70 – Well thank you for the review beta reader. Lol. Sure you messed up a few times, but everyone does.

Ian – Lily Mora and Lily Potter are not the same people, Lily Mora has black hair, while Lily Potter as auburn hair. Plus it wouldn't make any sense for her to come in this year. Anyway, thank you for your review and keep reading.

Sally – I will keep this going, I appreciate your review. 

PheonixMan – Yes I loved that part in the chapter where the vampire café only shows up at night. I also like this way better then the last one, it's more settle and nothing jumps out to much in this one. Vampires, love them so I wanted to go a bit more into there life style thing preparing Harry for an all out battle with Voldemort.

potter-man – Do not worry, love that sort of stuff takes some time, it will happen just not at the very beginning I'm planning it to be soon probably by the end of chapter 10, or 11 but that's soon. 

rokjai() – Thank you, very much I'm  feeling this version too. J

Amy2k – Me to, I'm happy to see Kiss from a Rose working once more.

BAD BOY HARRY – You mean "Interview with the vampire' by Anne Rice, yes I did, I drew up my own pictures on how vampires should be, but that movie inspired this piece of work. What told you that, Lestats café? Hehe I thought that might be a cool name to use. 

Rvampire – Thank you for the comment, it means a lot to me. I'm having fun writing this story, more then ever. Hope you continue to read this story for I'm trying to top each and every chapter with a  better though I doubt I'm doing a good job, I'm trying.


	8. The Alliance

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. It seems that my Beta-Reader has left me for a week, so this is an edited chapter by me and it isn't going to be good._

Chapter 7 – The Alliance 

DADA was Harry's favorite class and now with Moody there teaching it, it was even better and a hell of a lot better then Umbridge and her ministry ideas of what Defense against the Dark arts should be. Experience was the best weapon against anything, everyone knew that, well everyone except the ministry. Harry knew that only by teaching theory and not experience the ministry was weakening the wizardry species. The trio walked out of the class together, both Ron and Harry had been trying to comfort Hermione on her failed attempt to create her otter patronus charm but to no avail she just wouldn't quit accusing herself that she had failed. Harry told her that its only natural to make mistakes, but still she wouldn't listen, he walked with Hermione and Ron towards Professor Binns class and for the first time Harry convinced himself that history was important. He couldn't understand it when he had first came to the school, but now he understood for some reason why history was important. It was for people to never make the same mistakes twice and to look through into the future because it showed what might come. He chuckled to himself thinking that he just might be on the verge of insanity but that was quickly put to rest as he took a seat on Hermione side which was closes on to Binns. Students filtered into the class silently and quickly taking there seats and waiting for the teacher who happen not to come on time. This was certainly a surprise because it was now two teachers who had not arrived on time for there class. Like most of the students Ron was praying silently under his breath hoping that the old ghost would not come to the class, but like usual that motion was set aside just as Binns floated through the wall and opened the dusty old book settling onto of the stand in the middle of the room. Binns took a look around before starting to recite from the book, then Harry thought, big mistake; history is still history and still boring.

Fortunately for Harry and Ron it had been a short class and probably fortunate for everyone else they didn't need to put up with boring Binns for that long. Hermione though in a better mood after taking almost ten feet of notes still cursed herself in her thoughts from what Harry could tell, he didn't like it one bit, but what was he going to do, tell her that what she's saying in her head is wrong. Those thoughts were promptly set aside just as the lunch bell had went off and the announcement by Ron that he could eat a cow for lunch. Harry looked to them and told them that he wasn't hungry and was going to the commons to gather his transfiguration book, Hermione didn't seem to take the news lightly and looked at Harry who smiled awkwardly before taking off in a sprint. In no time he had arrived in front of the fat lady's portrait who, to Harry's dismay was gone and no where to be found in the other portraits. All Harry could say was 'dammit under his breath as he looked at the other pictures on the walls. It was just then an idea came into his head, Lily told him that Vampires did not follow mortal or wizardry rules, wouldn't that mean he could pass through a wall? It was thought Harry liked for many reason not just to get into the commons, he stood there looking at the portrait, it's lifelessness, it's hallow frame, and was deciding weather to take the chance and walk through. Was it so easy to be mistaken, Harry thought to himself, what if he got stuck in between the wall, wouldn't that be a sight to see? He needed to get in there for the transfiguration book since it was the only book he happened not to pick up before. It was now or never Harry thought as he slowly started to move closer to the wall he closed his eyes and reminded himself that reality is not real and it is only what he makes of it. He was going to pass through the wall because he was a vampire and they were not restricted to rules and regulations of the mind. His feet moved closer and inched closer he could feel his nose touch the painting, he stretched out his hands to feel the painting, and that's when it happened. The portrait swung open from the inside striking Harry flat on the nose sending him back to the ground launching his books, quills, and ink into the air falling a few feet away. Then appeared was strangely looking boy, Neville Longbottom, another student in Harry's level, he stared at Harry for a moment before opening his mouth and talking.

"You ok Harry?" Neville asked while stretching out his hand to help Harry up.

"Yea, fine and dandy." Harry tried to keep his temper inside himself while dusting his robes off. 

"What were you doing so close to the portrait?" Neville inquired while picking up Harry's books and other items that had fallen.

"Trying to get in" Harry replied while grabbing his stuff from Neville who turned to see if the fat lady was there, but just like what Harry saw she was gone. Neville looked confused, why was Harry so close to the wall, did he want to get hit? Harry could hear Neville talking in his head. Harry new he couldn't explain what he was trying to do, in fact he felt kind of stupid trying to walk through walls. He was not a ghost, dead, but not a ghost.

"Right, anyways, I have to go." Neville said in a rush before running down the hall forgetting to hold the door open and letting it slip back to its original state, closed. 

"Bloody Hell!" Harry cried before turning back and going to Transfiguration class without his book, noting to himself to find out what the fat lady was doing at that time. 

Harry was the first to arrive at the classroom where there sat McGonagall in her chair reading, from what Harry could see was 'The Vampire Lestat'. He shook his head with a chuckle under his breath before taking his seat in the middle of the class room. McGonagall looked up from her book and saw Harry sitting there looking like he was going insane doing nothing but sitting there. A soft smile came but was hidden by the book to Harry, then setting it down she stood up and walked over to Harry. 

"Mr. Potter you are quite early today." She spoke with a clear voice that was plain however powerful. 

"Yeh well I can't help it if I get around faster now," Harry muttered sarcastically. 

"Since you seem to be the only one here, do you mind helping me setting up the class for a demonstration?" McGonagall said making Harry raise a brow. 

"What kind of demonstration?" Harry asked while getting up and helping McGonagall move the chairs and tables against the wall. 

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to show us his animagus form for those who want to learn, This was a real treat for the students; its not everyday the most powerful wizard of the time showed his animal form." McGonagall stated while waving her wand and clearing up some of the junk that lay on the ground "Also I want to ask if you have started on learning how to become an Animagus?" 

"No…" Harry said quietly in shame. 

"Well don't worry, I didn't give you a starting point, I think you should start by researching the animal you want to be first. Remember that any type of animal is possible but to become a magical creature you must first understand the following, magic has no bounds of rules." Harry and McGonagall finished putting the tables near the walls just as the first student arrived followed by the rest of the class. Hermione and Ron were among the last to arrive taking there seat next to Harry who sat as close as possible. McGonagall stood in the center looking around the class room checking if everyone was there. 

"This is your 6th year, which is far too important just to throw away. What I have planned for today is that I will tell you of the course schedule, expectations of work and your performance on magic. The first two months of this year will be reviewing all old transfigurations, basics. During the winter months we will be learning about the theory, yes I did say theory of magic. And finally we will be ending with prerequisites of learning how to become an animagus." Most of the class had grins on there faces and Harry could hear a few talking quietly to each other about they were going to become dragons or some other magical creature. Obviously McGonagall heard because what was she said next, "Becoming a magical creature is far rare in a Wizard abilities for it requires a certain level of understanding the magical process. So for all those who think they can just close there eyes and think they can be a phoenix or griffin you will have to learn far more then what this school can teach you." She said which quieted down the students. Harry looked at her with some surprise, was he going to learn this, what he wanted to be, he loved the feel of flying maybe a bird of some sort. But he wanted to be useful to, birds of course can be useful but they weren't powerful. Harry broke his train of thought just as McGonagall was announcing what was going to happen today. "I have convinced our headmaster to show us another animagus, for you have seen mine so many times I'm beginning to believe that everyone can only become cats." She chuckled just as the doors opened and walking in was Dumbledore in long flowing blue sparking robes and half moon spectacles which hid his blue eyes. 

"Professor," McGonagall said before walking to her desk and taking a seat and watching intently on Dumbledore. His eyes inspected the room, never landing on any particular student but stopped for a second on Harry before traveling to McGonagall. 

"So, where shall we start?" Dumbledore folded his hands together and began to change. 

Ω

"Wasn't that bloody brilliant! I mean that takes a lot of skill to turn into –"

"Ron you know we can't speak of it outside of the class room." Hermione quickly interrupted.

"Oh come off Hermione, you think Draco is going to keep that a secret?" Ron said while walking towards potions. Harry had been quiet and just thinking of what Dumbledore became, it was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"No, but that's his choice we need to respect Dumbledore and his wishes not to tell anyone." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think the world should know about this, it's, it's just almost unimaginable to see one man, do that."

"Ron don't' you think of the consequences of what could happen if the world knew of what he becomes?" Harry could hear Hermione starting to get frustrated and could only bring a smile to his face, he loved to see Hermione that way, for some reason it brought something else into him, something unexplainable. 

"But, you as I know that students aren't going to keep it a secret so why can't we say anything it's unfair." Ron blurted Hermione looked at him as if she wasn't seeing the Ron she was dating.

"Ron life isn't fair, that's how it is, we must respect Dumbledore's wishes and not tell, even if other students tell. That's their problem at least we can say to ourselves that we never betrayed Dumbledore's trust." Hermione said almost violently to Ron which told him to just shut up because it was an uphill battle. The trio turned the corner and entered the musty old dungeon class room and took there seats in the back far away from Snape. He hadn't arrived yet along with most of the class. The only person there was Draco who did not have his comrade in arms. He was reading a book that was green and leather bound and small from what Harry could see, Harry then moved his eyes from the book to Draco's head trying to peer into it but it was a miserable attempt as he was hit in the head by Ron.

"Harry what are you doing, day dreaming?" Ron said with a laugh tied to the end. 

"Yea, I guess." Harry said trying not to hit Ron back for that. Harry never got another chance to see what the book was because the class came in all at once followed by Snape who took no time in explaining the class schedule, course work, and everything else that was going to Happen that year. The class seemed to only last a minute and before Harry knew it was already time for dinner and studying. Everyone in the class quickly got up with a groan hearing that this course wasn't going to be easy, the class wasn't easy to begin with, not it seemed only to get Harry. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go because he needed to talk to Snape about continuing his Occlumency lessons. Though he didn't think it be important now it still worth learning, he had time, he had lots of time Harry thought when he walked up to Snape who was sitting at his desk cleaning up some papers.

"What do you want Mr. Potter, to look into my memories again?" Snape said with his usual sneer in his voice. 

"No, I wanted to know if we are going to continue the Occlumency lessons." Asked Harry.

"I will only continue if you are prepared to do so yourself, but this is only because Dumbledore has asked me, because I would never teach a sniveling brat like yourself on my own free will." Snape looked at Harry. 

"But aren't you doing that by teaching this class?" Harry said which made Snape look at him. Snape didn't say anything but get out, yet Harry did not leave, something in his mind told him not to leave until the question was settled. "What are you still doing here Mr. Potter." 

"Professor Snape, this is a new day and age, the present not the past, don't pass judgment against me because what of my father did to you. I'm not my father, I am myself, Harry Potter, not James Potter." Harry noted to himself quickly never to do that again, but it felt good, for the first time it felt as if he had been alive again. Strange and odd he deemed but it was for the best he said in his mind. Snape looked at Harry, he did not break smile nor a sneer, his eyes did not say anything to Harry not even his face, it was blank. Harry knew he had gotten to Snape, gotten to at least think about the idea of reason instead of hatred. 

"Leave Potter, I will not tell you again." With that said from Snape, Harry left with a clean slate ready to be written again. 

Harry made his way up to the commons where he tapped the mantle and Dobby brought his drink but did not stay long and only came back to grab the cup and once again disappear. Harry could sense Dobby's fear, the one he had trusted so much had just drained the blood of Winky the house elf. But Harry knew he couldn't have done it, well to his knowledge at least. Harry then took a seat next to the blazing fire and started to work on homework which actually got smaller then last year. And like last year he didn't feel like doing it, he managed to just sit back and look at the fire, watching the flames lick and whip around each other. A majestic dance of grace and beauty each part knowing all to well of the costly mistake that could happen if they stepped on each others toes. It hadn't been to long when Harry fell into a trance while watching the fire, his eyes didn't move and nor did he, he was hypnotized by it's style. Ron and Hermione had made there way up to the commons and saw Harry there, they called out but they got no response. They walked over and looked at Harry, his eyes stared into the fire his mouth gaping, Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry got no response. Ron snapped his fingers and even said that Quittditch had been cancelled yet that didn't bring him to. Last resort was to move Harry, and even then it took a while for him to wake back up to the real world. 

"What's wrong mate?"

"What do you mean?" Harry responded to Ron's question.

"You've been staring at the fire for the past ten minutes probably longer since we just got here ten minutes ago." Hermione said while pushing Ron down into a chair and sitting in his lap kissing him softy and then turning her attention to Harry who was still staring at the fire.

Oh, was all that Harry could say for himself. 

"Well, I best get going on my homework," Hermione said before jumping off of Ron and grabbing her bag before walking up to the girls dormitories. 

"You up for a game of wizard chess?" Ron asked while looking at Harry who was watching Hermione walk all the way up to the dorms. "Harry?" Harry quickly snapped out of it and smiled before nodding to Ron who quickly gather the board and set it up for the both of them. Even before they could get a game of chess going McGonagall walked in with fury in her eyes and intently focused upon Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please come with me at once."  Harry looked at her, then at Ron who looked back. 

"Good luck mate." Is all Ron said while Harry followed McGonagall out of the commons and towards Dumbledore's office.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned Harry looked around and noticing that some of the paintings were empty. McGonagall didn't say anything and continued to walk towards Dumbledore's office which was open waiting for Harry and Her. Dumbledore stood looking out towards the grassy knolls glistening in the night's mist, the moon wasn't shining as brightly when Harry was out there but it lit up what wasn't covered by the forest. 

"Professor is there something wrong?" Harry asked while taking his normal seat in front of the desk filled with only a few silver trinkets. 

"Harry, what were you doing about forty minutes ago?" Dumbledore said with the most serious tone Harry had ever heard. Dumbledore continued to look out the window as if looking for something. 

"I was in the commons, watching the fire." Harry said just before the door opened again and Lily walked through with Snape right behind him. 

"Thank you Professor Snape, you can leave." Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked at the two vampires, something was wrong just by looking at her eyes Harry thought. Snape left without saying a word closing the door behind him.

"What's this about Harry?" Lily whispered.

"Miss Mora, that is why I brought you up here, is to find out what this is about." McGonagall stated. 

"Where were you tonight Miss Mora?" Dumbledore asked again in a seriousness in which Harry had never seen.

"I was in the library studying." Lily said looking contently at the age old wizard who still did not look at the two vampires.

"Well, it seems that a student has been attacked by a vampire about forty minutes ago. Fortunately there has been no _human_ witness; unfortunately the ministry and parents are raising an alarm because of the attack." Dumbledore said before turning around and looking through his half moon spectacles at them. Both Harry and Lily looked at each other in confusion, "I was in the commons; Lily was in the library how are we pose to attack anyone if we knew where we were?" Harry asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out; there are a few possible answers to this question. A vampire is on the grounds and we cannot find him or one of you is not telling the truth." Dumbledore said all too seriously while taking a seat and folding his hands. 

"Could it be Voldemort?" Harry asked and for the first time noticed that no one in the room shuttered at the name.

"I have my suspicious and will be looking into that, but for now I want you to keep and eye out for each other and others around you. Until this vampire is caught you two will be the target once the ministry finds out." Dumbledore quietly stated, "you two may leave, and Harry I remind you that you must stay on the grounds at all times and can only leave with parental permission" Harry nodded and got up along with Lily and walked out the door. 

Neither one said anything to each other as they made there way back to the Gryffindor commons. Finally Harry broke the silence just as they reached the entrance to the commons. "I forgot to ask who it was," Harry said under his breath while looking up at the portrait of the fat lady. 

"It was Neville Longbottom." Lily said.

"How do you know?" replied Harry.

"Just look into there thoughts, I must say that Dumbledore is much harder to break into but he is getting old and is not as young as he use to be." Lily said before saying the password opening the portrait.

"Well I tend not to look into there thoughts, its private and by doing that I break that privacy." Harry said just as they entered the commons. 

"Say what you want Harry, but at one point or another you will find that you must come to terms with both sides of what you are. For one can not live without the other." Lily said before walking up to the girl's dormitory. Harry watched her and did not notice that Hermione had been sitting there listening to there conversation. 'both sides of what you are' Harry thought, what does that mean, he shook his head before walking over the mantle and still did not notice Hermione in the corner watching him from the top of her book. Harry tapped three times and Dobby arrived with a glass cup filled to the brim with blood, Harry took no time in gulping it down and then thanking Dobby who left with an unusual smile. With that finished, Harry noted, it was time for him to get some sleep, he headed to the dorm wondering about who attacked Neville. Hermione got up from her darken corner and walked to the mantle piece and tapped three times just like Harry. Dobby did what he usual did when the mantle piece was tapped three times, he appeared with the glass filled again with blood and looked up in shock to see that it was Hermione, instead of Harry. 

"What does Miss Granger want from Dobby?" Dobby said while bowing and trying to hide the cup behind his back. 

"What was Harry drinking?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby promise not to tell anyone, Dobby will keep his promise to Harry Potter." Dobby said while clicking his fingers making the cup disappear. Hermione noticed something that Dobby didn't see, "Ok Dobby, thank you, you can leave." Dobby nodded off in a hurry before vanishing. Hermione then kneeled down and wiped up a small drop of the liquid on the ground with her finger before tasting it. Immediately she spit it out in disgust, she couldn't determine what the substance was though thoughts had already been flowing through her mind. She then got and walked towards her book again and going back to reading, pondering on what happen tonight. 

**Next Chapter – Quidditch**

- "Finally, I've won the cup, oh Harry are you going to continue to keep playing Quidditch?" 

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Important Notice – Along with the help of a reader it comes to my attention that some people might not be able to review this story. The reason being is that I did erase the old Kiss From a Rose files but only replaced them so Fan Fiction's code thinks this is the old Kiss From a Rose. So for all those who can not review, there is only two options, one is e-mail me the review and I will respond like I do to all reviews. Option two is keep reading until a chapter comes out which you can review for. Thank you – Pono-Kyunin**

**Review Responses –**

Amy2k – I like Moody as a teacher, reminds me a military instructor but has a softer side most people do not see. Hence why his Patronus form is a Manatee, a graceful docile water being. 

Iknouluvmemuch – I like this one better then the last to, I'm working an a pace which I like and am going to be publishing every Wednesday and Sunday so it's even out and I don't get backed up. 

Rvampire – The Old Kiss from a Rose has it's ups, you got to see more fighting action and a Vampire nation. But like you said this one is turning out better, much more stuff is happening which I like.

Arizosa – Thank you. Yes Hermione and Harry are going to be together, but it's a slow and delicate process love just doesn't happen like that. But before this story ends they will be together and in love, though I can't say if it will last I can say she will not be with Ron for the rest of the story. 

I poke badgers – Thank you very much, this story is fucking fun to write.

BAD BOY HARRY – Yes they are, in due time. First she has to find out what Harry is so that might take some time up. 

Taka ichijouji – I'm going to keep working at this story until it's finished. J 

TimGold – Thank you for helping me out on how come some can't review while others can. Also at the current moment a sequel is not at thought (don't want to get ahead of myself) but once this story is finished I will consider writing a sequel. 


	9. Quidditch

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. It seems that my Beta-Reader has left me for a week (found out that she's in London vacationing), so this is an edited chapter by me and it isn't going to be good. I am sorry for being a day late in getting this chapter out, but without that beta reader I'm doing double work and it's taking double the time. Anyways it's out, I'm happy your Happy continue to read please remember to read and review at the end. _

Chapter 8 – Quidditch 

Hermione was just finishing her homework just as the clock chimed 4:00 in the morning; the sun was now rising releasing the pods of dew to drop onto the ground. She stretched and yawned before putting her away her books and looked around the commons. Empty and quiet, well all quiet except a rasping through the walls. At first she dismissed the noise but found it to be extremely irritating after sometime of it constantly getting louder. Even though she was half asleep her curiosity got the better of her as she started to search for the sound. The sound itself seemed to emanate from no where and yet everywhere, of course with her brain on lay away she couldn't think of why she was going after this sound. Quite suddenly she located the source of the rasping, it was coming from outside of the commons, slowly she opened the door and looked out finding nothing she stepped out into the chilly corridor and looked around and nothing still. Just as she turned back around to head back inside, she saw what in some way not an everyday sight was. The fat lady who dressed in a pink suit was dying right before her eyes. Hermione at first didn't think that was possible, but it was happing right before her very eyes. The picture started to rot, the canvas was falling little by little, the Fat Lady started to grow older with each passing second. From what Hermione could she the lady was crying with yellow tears, though it seemed that she had not noticed Hermione standing there. 

"Who did this?" Hermione asked furiously, trying not to wake the other pictures who were sleeping silently in their frames.

"Harry—Potter—" was all the fat lady manage to say as her picture slowly rotted into ashes and slipped from the frame to lay on the ground before Hermione's feet. Hermione looked to the ground confused, completely and utterly confused, how could Harry do it if he was in the dorm. She didn't take time in deciding the thought as then she quietly wandered to Dumbledore's office hoping that he be awake. Her footsteps echoed through the hall attaching someone she didn't want to see at that moment, Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris.

"What are you doing up so early." Filch asked as he held his cat in his arms. 

"The fat lady, she died… the painting isn't anything any more…" Hermione said raspy from walking to fast and in shock from seeing the painting die. Fitch looked at Hermione in disbelief, more student tricks had been the first thing on his mind, but as he saw that Hermione wasn't kidding. Putting no more thought he quickly jetted off towards the Gryffindor's commons. Hermione was just about to say something again but decided to hold it and continue her way to Dumbledore's office. She arrived and murmured the password and followed the steps up to the door then knocked violently. She could hear a grumble and some shuffling then the door opened revealing Dumbledore who looked quiet tired.

"Most people like to get some sleep during this time of day Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, dressed in his blue sparking robes, while letting her in and closing the door behind her.

"Professor something's happened, --" Hermione was about to say about being interrupted by Sir Cadogan charging in through the other headmaster frames and who were quite unhappy to be woken up at that time.

"ALBUS! THE FAT LADY IS DEAD" Sir Cagogan stopped in the nearest frame to Dumbledore and Hermione. 

Dumbledore's eyes quickly turned to great sadness for some reason Hermione could not understand. He nodded and then opened the door before walking out of the room and over to the Gryffindor commons, Hermione quickly followed looking around and seeing that most of the staff was awake and had just arrived in front of the Gryffindor commons. 

"Professor, the Fat Lady just before she died… she said that Harry did it… I know this can't be true because I watch Harry drink something and then walk up to his dorm." Hermione said just before stopping in front of the ashes of the fat lady. Dumbledore reached down and grated the dust through his fingers delicately and looked up at Filch. "We will have to replace her with a new portrait… (then Dumbledore then turned to look at the other teachers), this will being in the ministry, two attacks in one week and now this. (He shook in head in doubt) We will put the students and the rest of the staff on alert." Dumbledore looked around the staff as they nodded in return and possibly were trying to figure out how a painting could die. "It from what I hear from the only witness to this event it was Mr. Potter who attacked the painting." Most of the teachers were shocked, McGonagall seemed far more shocked then the rest.

"That isn't possible professor; it takes a great deal of magic to destroy the entire painting like that, I don't think Mr. Potter's mind is capable for an act like this, maybe it was some one else in disguise as Mr. Potter." Snape said as he walked over to examine the ashes. 

"I know Severus, it doesn't make any sense why Harry would do something like this. When he wakes up I will talk to him. (The teachers nodded in agreement). Now you all may go back to your chambers and get some rest, the Ministry will probably be coming here first thing in the morning and we will need all eyes active for the search." Dumbledore said with the greatest of grievance in his voice. The staff rapidly departed the hallway leaving just Hermione and Dumbledore there alone looking at the unfilled frame where the fat lady use to be. Sir Cadogan came back into the nearest frame to Dumbledore and Hermione, "I AM READY FOR DUTY SIR!" he shouted waking all the rest of the painting. Most like the ones in the headmaster's office were extremely unhappy. Filch came right after grumbling to himself and looking at Sir Cagogan, "You are not in your frame" 

"It is all right Filch, he has come for active duty." Dumbledore said while smiling to Sir Cadogan, he was extremely happy to hear the news as his horse romped around in a house with a bowl of fruit on a table. 

"Yes sir, I will go get his frame and set it on the door." Filch said before taking off again. It was just then the portrait opened and Harry walked out yawning and stretching and fully dressed ready to go for school. 

"Morning, 'Mione, Professor." Harry nodded and smiled at them both. 

"Harry what were you doing last night?" Hermione questioned.

"Sleeping, like most people do during the night." Harry chuckled and looked at Dumbledore who gave him a grave face.

"Harry, it might be best if you came up to my office so we can talk once more." Dumbledore stated and walked back to his office followed closely by Hermione and Harry. Dumbledore like normal told them to sit down as he took his seat on his side. This had to be the worst week of Harry's life; twice he had been in Dumbledore's office and now a third time. Harry wiped his forehead and looked at Dumbledore again and sitting back in his chair waiting for someone to say something. 

"Miss Granger, before I say anything, do you have something you want to say." Dumbledore asked Hermione who nodded and turned to Harry who looked straight back at her.

"Harry, for the past two days now, no, for a week now I've been observing you." Hermione said and Harry could only look into her eyes. It was at that moment he knew what was coming, she knew, he didn't know how she found out, but she knew. "I've noticed that you've quit eating yet you haven't become skinny and at first I thought it might be depression or something like that because Sirius had died –" 

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT NAME, I KNOW HE DIED I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED OF IT" Harry shouted which shocked Hermione and scared her at the same time. 

"Please, Harry let her speak what she needs to say." Dumbledore did his best to make sure Harry didn't get out of hand. He knew how Harry could get and being a vampire wasn't helping. 

"Also, while at Diagon alley I noticed that you did not come back during the nights there and like I usually do I'd wonder where you had gone. When you spoke of a café at night I had to look it up. It isn't on the map of Diagon alley. At first I shook it off thinking that you were really just going insane because you couldn't handle _it_." Hermione choose her words carefully making sure not to anger Harry. 

"So I looked it up in the books at the store there and read that there is a café, which only appears at night. It's a vampire café, named Lestat's. Of course now I thought I was going insane, why would Harry go to a vampire café unless he was a vampire. Well naturally of course I assumed that you couldn't be because you were walking out in the day time and seemed just as normal as you had been before." Hermione watched the change in Harry's face, worried, that confirmed her greatest fears. 

"I had to ask myself now why wouldn't Harry tell me if he was or not, so I decided that if he was he would tell me, but that wasn't so. After a while I continued to observe your patterns, your movements, everything about you had changed. You weren't Harry no, you where something else, I couldn't quite put my finger on it because I didn't want to believe it. Then last night I was in the corner working on my homework and you walked in with Lily, you and her were talking about you coming to terms with your other side. I didn't understand at first, but then I watched you and her walk together, it seemed magical in a way. That's how I knew that you and Lily are vampires." Hermione reached her conclusion; Harry couldn't say anything or move anything as he sat there in his chair. Dumbledore seemed happy for some reason, probably because he knew that now Hermione knew and it was better for Harry because it allowed him to opened himself up to his friend. Harry was still speechless as then Hermione continued to talk, "Harry, I'm not afraid of what you had become, I'm a bit hurt that you could not tell me or Ron, but that will pass I just want to know truly from your own mouth if you are or not or I've just been bull shitting myself all this time." Hermione's words shocked Harry and yet made him laugh a bit, '_bullshitting myself'_ he might have to savor that memory for it was the very first time he's ever heard her cuss. 

"I…(Harry's eyes shifted a bit before he could produce another word.) I am what I am" was all Harry could say as he grew his fangs to there normal length making Hermione back away a bit. But at the same time she looked relieved, in fact a smile came to her face, yet she felt like there were so many questions to ask. 

"Then how are you walking during the day," Hermione said.

"It's in the blood that was transferred to me; I can't explain it all because there's just too much to tell." Harry acknowledged. Hermione nodded before speaking again, "Is it really you who killed the Fat Lady?" Harry quickly shook his head no.

"Then who could have it been?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't know, I wouldn't even know how to kill a painting." Harry said. 

"What about Lily, she's a vampire to maybe she knows something that we don't." Hermione said.

"I doubt it, you saw as I saw that she went upstairs to go to sleep." Harry said.

"This seems to be even more of a mystery indeed." Dumbledore said curiously as he looked at them both, "well then you two may be off." Dumbledore sat back in his chair and then just remembered something, "Harry you might need to speak to the Ministry soon because I will have to tell what Hermione had  see, so if you don't mind I think you should pay Professor McGonagall a visit to see what we can do with those eyes. Both Hermione and Harry agreed and left Dumbledore there thinking to himself. They walked alone in silence, Harry looked down at his watch, it was only 6:45 in the morning, and they had at least fifteen minutes before everyone was going to wake up. They both decided to go out onto the grass field so that they could talk and no one would hear them. 

"Hermione I'm sorry that I didn't tell you early, but I though it might be necessary to keep this a secret. You know how Ron is with this kind of stuff and for you, well I don't like to place burdens on anyone else but myself. If I had to I would take it all and put it to me just to see you happy." Harry looked to the horizon as dawn floated just above the fog while acted like a pink blanket over the ground. 

"No, it's alright Harry I see why you want to keep this a secret, Ron isn't the greatest person to be telling your secrets to. I should know, I date the guy, he told my parents about Krum and all that stuff that happened our 4th year, you know. Of course I was extremely pissed for a while but you know me I don't remain angry for a long time." Hermione moved herself closer to Harry unknowingly.

"He really did that," 

"Yes he really did that, can you image my parent's faces, first they didn't want there daughter dating at such a young age, and two being stuck underwater for so long. They weren't going to let me back here after hearing that. It took a whole summer to tell them that it was perfectly safe, to us magical sort of course but to a muggle it would seem insane." Hermione smiled as cinnamon eyes turned to the ground as they walked towards the lake. 

"Then why did you stay with Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he's not that charming, nor that good looking, maybe it was because I just felt lonely and felt like something was missing in my life."

"I feel lonely all the time Hermione I don't go running to someone." Harry was quite mad in his voice.

"Your are different Harry, even if you weren't a vampire your still different. I don't know what it is about you, but something tells me that you'll be as great as Dumbledore one day. Your strong, brave, qualities some could only wish to have." Hermione said and if Harry could blush he would have done so, but he just smiled moving himself closer to Hermione so they nearly touched. They didn't notice at that time how close they were or the fact they had been holding hands the entire way. 

"Your not jealous of Ron and I are you Harry?" Hermione said and that's when Harry turned to look at Hermione. 

"I'm not going to lie to you Hermione, remember when I was lying in bed just after being bit by the vampire, by the way his name is Romulus, and you two came in looking at me hand in hand. I wanted to jump up and kill Ron, it was an emotion I never want again and it hurt too much to even think about it. Of course I couldn't move to well at that time." Hermione giggled and Harry smiled as he continued to look at her. It pained him to see her with Ron but he knew it wasn't his place he had to put emotions aside and remind himself that there was something bigger out there he needed to do. That was stop Voldemort, though he couldn't help himself for disliking Ron for taking away Hermione, which he wanted to call her, his.

Hermione looked at Harry and didn't see the vampire eyes but instead saw the vibrant green they use to be, she didn't see the vampire a matter of fact she saw the human in him. For all her life she thought a vampire was pure evil, a never ending darkness that devoured their souls, but as she stared into Harry's silver eyes it wasn't a vampire at all. Both of them did not notice how close they were to each other, they did not notice that there lips moved closer to touching, time seemed irrelevant to them as they came closer together. But it was not to last as there was a roaring noise coming from Hagrid's hut not to far away from where they stood. Both Harry and Hermione looked up at the hut and immediately ran over to see what's wrong. Hermione knocked on the door hoping and praying not to see Hagrid on the floor. They heard another door opened and then some grumbling and crashing and soon another door opening to reveal the gentle giant in his big furry overcoat.  

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Hagrid gestured for them to come in and take a seat while he started the tea. 

"We hear something from here Hagrid, what was that roar?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all." Hagrid said but it was irony at its best as another roar came from behind Hagrid's hut. "Alright, so it might be something, but you two are not going to see it until you class later on today." 

"Hagrid come on we know it's there, so why hide it." Hermione said.

"No, under strict orders by Dumbledore himself no student is going to see what I have behind my hut." 

"Hagrid, when have you ever not kept a secret from us?" Harry laughed a bit speaking over the steaming tea pot. Hagrid quickly took the pot off the stove and turned back to Harry and Hermione. 

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt, but promise you can't tell any student until they see it for themselves, come on" Hagrid said as he walked to the backdoor and opened it then walked out, followed by Harry and Hermione, towards the edge of the forbidden forest. From what Harry could define, it was something big locked up in an over size cage, roughly the size of a lion. Hermione suddenly moved closer to Harry who smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked closer and into view of the animal. It was then Harry knew what he had to be as an animagus, a griffin. The golden coat shined like a natural coat of gloss, its paws had to be at least as big as Harry's head. It eyes shimmied a vibrant yellow and its body looked as if it couldn't even been harmed.  

Its raw power Harry could feel emanating from the hide, its eyes turned to Harry and stared into his soul, it was this that made Harry tremor a bit, but as soon as their thoughts connected all fear or harm coming from the griffin was lost. After that Harry did not move or budge from that spot, everything the griffin was feeling Harry was feeling, its torture being in the cage from how much it would like to eat Hagrid for supper. Harry then moved closer to the cage and that's when Hermione let go and kept her distance away from the griffin. As he approached Harry reached his hand inside waiting for the griffin to come over which it did and moved itself to Harry's hand. It was like touching soft golden feathers; it moved so purely through his fingers it was just as unimaginable as him killing the fat lady. 

Hagrid like Hermione watched Harry and the Griffin bond, for Hagrid it was amazing, for he knew that a griffin didn't allow many to pet it or even get near it, in fact it was a hassle trying to get the griffin into the cage in the first place. Hermione didn't utter a sound as she watched though she felt a bit jealous because the griffin was closer to Harry then she was. That's what Harry did, for a minute or two Harry, feeling what the griffin was feeling, In some way he wanted to hurt Hagrid for putting this creature into a cage but that thought quickly died as it was broken by Hagrid's voice.

"Harry, it's time for breakfast. Harry will meet you back in the Great Hall because I need to talk to him." Hagrid turned to her as Harry smiled gently at the griffin and turned around looking at Hermione, "It's all right Hagrid she knows now, she found out by herself." This shocked Hagrid since he did not know Hermione found out about Harry. 

"I'll wait outside for Harry I don't think I could see him drink… never the less kill." Hermione said.

Ω

News spreads quickly around Hogwarts by now most students had heard about Neville being attacked by an anonymous vampire (it so happened that after being bitten his memory had been erased from that moment in time), and also heard about the fat lady dying. To most that was impossible to conceive of that a painting could in fact die.  Dumbledore thought it might be best to hold a school wide meeting in the morning to explain some of the events of yesterday. He sat in his chair looking towards the students that had just finished sitting down. Of course there were only two students missing, Harry and Hermione who were outside with Hagrid. Dumbledore's eyes gazed cautiously around, looking at a few students who were bouncing there legs up and down impatiently. Some where just on the verge of sleeping again which made Dumbledore smile and stand up to announce the events.

"As most of you heard by now, Neville Longbottom had been attacked by a vampire yesterday. The vampire is still at large (most of the students gasped in horror), but we are doing our best to track down this vampire and stop him or her" Dumbledore said as he looked into the students eyes, all which had fear in there eyes, it was as plain as day to see. "Also, it seems that the vampire has killed the Fat lady, yes the painting that sits outside of the Gryffindor commons that is going to be replaced by Sir Cadogan who has been a advocate to capturing the vampire and guarding our Gryffindor's. And on a final note, I have news that the ministry will be sending us two Aurors starting in the beginning of November to help guard the school from internal and external threats. Of course they will be under watch by me and the other staff at Hogwarts. Enough said it's time to eat." Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands as the food appeared. It was just then everyone started eating when Harry, Hermione, and Lily walked into the room unnoticeably by everyone except the teachers and the Gryffindor's.  

"Hey guys, where you been?" Ron choked out as he swallowed his food.

"We've with Hagrid, getting ready for the magical creatures class today." Hermione said as she lung her bag over her back and looked at the time. "Well there's more studying for me to do, by Ron." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving Harry, Lily, and Ron there all looking at each other. 

Care for magical creatures didn't come till later in the day for the trio, Harry up until then got through some of his homework, herbology, and charms which was some what exciting hearing that the dueling club was going to start up once again. Most of the students wanted to have Harry teach it and he would have but Flitwick told him that it was the teacher's job to do the teaching. Most of the students were a bit disappointed but in a way were happy to finally get to test there skills against each other in a tournament fashion after practicing all last year. Most of them were aiming to beat Harry which had been delighted to hear that he would be number one in the bets, if they betted. That classed ended just before lunch and right after lunch was the Care for magical creatures which Harry couldn't wait for, he wanted to be near that griffin again it brought peace to his inner soul. He didn't bother to each lunch (well not with the other students) and just skipped himself straight to Hagrid's hut and from what he could hear he was struggling with the griffin again. This made Harry chuckled as he moved around back to see Hagrid with Grawp's help move the cage to a better position in the shade. Hagrid noticed that Harry had been standing there watching them, and called him over to help, Harry didn't protest and walked towards the cage his eyes transfixed upon the griffin who look straight back at Harry. 

"Hi 'Arry" Grawp said, unfortunately he didn't look as bright or as well as his brother, having arrows stuck into you head do tend to leave marks and scars. Harry moved on the side where Grawp had been pushing. At first it seemed impossible to push, the weight was just immense. That was soon to change as he felt the cage move with each push he put into it. It didn't take it long to become easier and easier, soon he stopped and looked how far he had moved the cage with the two giant's help. It was at least a good fifty yards from the back of the house. 

"The students are coming, Grawp, I think you better get back into the forest." Hagrid said as Grawp hugged his brother and walked full stride back into the forest. Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive at Hagrid's hut; Hagrid quickly walked to the front and told all of the arriving students to go behind the hut and wait and to not touch anything.

It didn't take long for the class to start, the griffin's cage had been in the shadow's and hard to see since it was dark. From what Harry could tell the students could only see an outline of a lion pacing back and forth growling low making some of the girls and even the guys shiver. Hagrid smiled at the class as he bumbled through some papers before looking up at the class and speaking, "Today we have a very special gift, a griffin." Some yelped, some looked dumbfounded, some didn't say anything at all. But all (except for Harry) had a cold chill run down there back as they heard the griffin roar. Draco seemed less then happy as he heard the giant, "A griffin, your going to get fired you oaf." He sneered while his comrades chuckled and grunted. Hagrid just looked over but didn't say anything; Harry fortunately just smirked as he waited for Hagrid.

"Well then, if there is not more comments –"

"Is it safe to touch?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, very safe, just like the hippogriff you have to respect the creature's nature. That means asking to touch it. Now, I will ask for one student to come up and demonstrate." Hagrid said, no hands came up which wasn't surprising at the least. Harry waited and looked, waited some more and still no hands went up. Then Harry just put up his hand which Hagrid smiled and called upon Harry. All eyes were on Harry once more as he walked up to the cage where Hagrid had been standing. He knew that he need not to ask the permission of the griffin since it already seemed to take a liking to him. But to show other students he asked the griffin if he could pet him, whom it growled in return and nodded before walking close to the cage and letting Harry pet it. After that Hermione raised her hand and Hagrid called her to pet the griffin. 

It wasn't to long before the class finished petting the griffin and they started getting into the nature of the creature, it's habitat, food, behavioral patterns. 

"Now, to start the lecturing process (Hagrid smiled) I'm going to start off with a story." Hagrid said. 

"Great... the oaf is going to tell us a story." Harry could hear Draco murmur under his breath to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Once upon an ancient time, three mythical creatures engaged in mortal combat in the skies above the world: the dragon, the chimera and the gryphon. The dragon used fire and his ability to fly to crushing effect, while the chimera looked in all directions at once with his many heads, appearing an invincible enemy. The gryphon watched his two foe for a long time, seeking out their strengths and weaknesses. At last he engaged in conflict. Using his wit and intelligence he lured the dragon into the depths of the ocean where his fire was extinguished forever. Burrowing through the earth beneath the chimera, the gryphon attacked from the one direction the chimera had not expected. The chimera never recovered from the surprise and was easily vanquished. In this way a creature thought much smaller and weaker than its adversaries won a great victory!" Hagrid spoke in a clear well define voice very proud of the story, Harry looked upon Hagrid and then to the griffin who seemed to recognize the story and sit tall and firm towards the students. 

Ω

The weeks passed by fast and soon before anyone knew it Halloween had passed and it was almost time for Quidditch. After the last attack on the fat lady the attacks stopped which had helped Harry and Lily in the long run. Two Aurors came a bit earlier then expected by Dumbledore they were Tonks and Kingsley, who greeted Harry and Lily with full confidence that their secrets will be safe. Also during this time Harry and Hermione spent more time together studying and at first Ron didn't seem to mind because he had been practicing for Quidditch but that didn't last long and he soon started to become jealous from what Harry could sense. He took that as his cue to step back and let Hermione and Ron spent time together. Hermione though told Ron to stop acting like a baby and all they were doing is just studying while he played Quidditch Harry and her were just spending time studying. Of course this ended up in a fight after some time after they stopped talking (though not officially broken up) and decided to take a break for a while. This only lasted about a week before they were back together again, to Harry's dismay. All the time Harry had been studying with Hermione was helping him become what he wanted to do, become an Auror. It also helped with him not falling behind (unlike Ron) in his studies in fact he was on top and in some classes (like DADA and Charms) he was scoring higher then Hermione, which she tended to get a bit upset at him. 

Quidditch was coming up fast for the school and everyday since tryouts were announced Ron (the new team captain) had asked Harry to come back and become the seeker once more. He wanted to, but then again he wanted just to watch Ron and his team. Harry was confused, though many times he just said he will think about it, he knew that it wasn't going to happen it was just a matter of time before he had to tell them. 

Well the day came to choose if Harry was going to play, it was two days before the first game, Gryffindor's versus Hufflepuff. Ron was hyped up everyday of the week, he called practices each day of that week which pissed off the team but they knew if they were going to win they needed to practice hard. It was during the last class of the day which was DADA that Ron came to Harry and asked him while they watched Neville and Draco face off one on one in the center of the room.

"So, are you going to join again or is Quidditch no longer in your blood. I would be great to have you on the team, but it's your choice." Harry didn't answer as he looked at Neville noting that he had grown much over the time he had known him. 

"Ron, I think that it might be it for me and Quidditch." It almost seemed to hurt Harry saying that, but it was out, Ron looked at Harry and wondered if he was joking. That was quickly put to rest as Harry didn't produce another sound or utter another word during that entire class. Hermione had over heard the conversation and looked at Harry, though she thought it might had been someway contributed to her and him getting closer, it was a choice that she liked. Not just for herself but because she knew that he would focus more on the future instead of the present.  

Harry didn't talk to Ron much for the rest of Friday since he was always talking and going over Quidditch tactics. It was already late at night and most students were in there dorms relaxing after another week going by. Harry decided that he needed a walk and maybe an outing, he walked through the halls minding his own business and then someone had bumped into him. Harry took a look and noticed that it was Cho Chang, the girl he dated last year, well at least tried to date during last year but it turned out to be a miserable failure. She blushed as she gazed her eyes upon Harry who could see that they strafed up and down his body, he noted to himself to wear more clothes to hide the changes because at the moment he was only in jeans and a white tee. 

"Hi." She quickly said breaking the silence between them. Harry still felt his heart, though cold and dead, flutter with the same beat he had when he looked at Hermione.

"Hi," Harry responded as best as he could.

"I, I wanted to know if you wanted to try again." Cho asked. Harry at first looked confused at Cho, then nodded and noticed that she smiled and quickly kissed Harry on the cheek before starting to leave but Harry interrupted, "Cho, I'm sorry for what I said last year in the café. I didn't mean to be so up front about meeting Hermione (He noticed that Cho's eyes thinned out), Hermione and I are just good friends that's all." It so happened at that moment he noticed how much it hurt him to say that, _Hermione and I are just good friends_, but it was done and it brought a smile to Cho's face before she left. 

Harry couldn't hear as he left the hallway the sniffling around the corner, it so happened that Hermione was just coming back from a shower in the prefect's bathroom and walked just in time catch what Harry said, '_Hermione and I are just good friends', _at first she didn't know how to handle it. In a way she knew that was all they could be, being what she is and what he is. Then again she felt once again she was alone, though she had Ron as her boyfriend there had been something about her and Harry over the past weeks that Ron and her could never get. She told herself that it was true; it was true that Harry had no emotional feeling except friends for her as she walked towards the Gryffindor's commons. Just before she stood in front of the entrance she started to break down into a cry. She didn't want anyone to see or hear her as she then ran to Hagrid's. 

Hermione arrived shortly after and knocked on the door which was followed by some grumbling and the door opened and Hagrid standing there (a little muck in his eyes from napping) looking at Hermione who had red and puffy eyes from crying. He quickly brought her in and put some tea on the fire. 

"What's wrong?" Hagrid asked while waiting for the tea. 

"I just need someone to talk to that's all." Hermione sniffled a little before cleaning herself up.

"Well, you can talk to me if you want." Hagrid said.

"It's nothing, just stupid emotional stuff, that's all." Hermione said, Hagrid like all men didn't understand why someone would ask they needed talk to someone and then state that it was alright. 

"Well nothing is stupid, you can tell me." The kettle steam and sounded off as Hagrid quickly took it off the fire and pour some into two cups one quite larger then the other. Then he handed one to Hermione who took it with a thank you attached to the end before sipping it up.

"Well, it's just, I thought for a second, well ok maybe not a second but for a long time that Harry liked me in a way more then just a friend. I know it sounds stupid because me and Ron are going out, but… sometimes in my dreams I want to be with Harry, even if he is what he is, it still feel as if I should be with him." She said quietly. Hagrid didn't know how to respond, he didn't know what to say about this situation, it was out of his league as he just looked towards the fire. 

Outside Harry had arrived just at the hut and right before he knocked he heard what Hermione had to say. He was certainly caught by surprise from what she had said, of course he liked her, despite the fact in his current state his emotions were in jumbles, then he thought of Ron. He didn't want to break up what he has that would be the only reasonable value of why he wasn't with Hermione right now. That's the only reason he said it, well that and because he did like Cho. Harry then listened in on what Hagrid had to say.

"Why don't you just tell him how your feel?" 

"You know just as well as I do Hagrid that you just don't walk up to some one and tell them that you've liked him for some time, want to go out and that stuff." Hermione said, Hagrid shrugged his shoulders that what giants would do. "It takes time, come on look at Harry it took him at least a year before getting a kiss from Cho and going out on a date. Though he did screw it up for me… (Hermione trailed off a bit before shaking her head and coming back to), but anyways these things take time." Hagrid smiled under his gangly beard while looking a Hermione.

"Want me to ask him?" Hagrid said which quickly Hermione said no. "Right then," Hagrid replied and taking a sip from his tea. Harry just stood outside listening to what they had been saying, in a way he wanted to go run in there and tell Hermione that he liked her in a way more then just a friend then again he thought about Ron and how horrible he would be if he lost Hermione. 

"I don't know Hagrid, I just don't know anymore. Ron, well you know Ron, he's not like Harry nor anywhere near what Harry is. Ron in a way has his qualities I mean he's a lot easier to talk to then Harry; he has nothing to hide unlike Harry. Plus he doesn't come with the package that Voldemort is always going to be after him. I just don't know, I'm confused… I'm going to walk around for a bit. Thank you Hagrid for listening." Hermione said as she got up and hugged Hagrid before leaving the hut and walking back to the castle not noticing Harry standing there next to the door who then following her by matching her footsteps. She walked with her head down, just thinking to herself, she was torn in side. A two way battle and she didn't know which way to fight, Ron or Harry, qualities both had. Ron though she fought with was easier to talk to in a more personal way, he didn't have guilt and the world loaded onto his shoulders. Harry he had something that no one else had, he listened, didn't argue and was overall a kind person vampire or not. He cared for everyone but himself, she liked that, he had the world on his shoulders and yet he still continued to give. 'Arg' was all she could say as she stopped in front of the Gryffindor's commons uttering the password she walked in and to the dorms. (Sir Cadogan was going to say that Harry was behind her, but Harry told him to remain quiet.) Throughout the entire walk Harry had followed her, in a way he felt like her, torn in two sides with love. He wouldn't want to bring either one into his life because he knew of the dangers, but that was truly impossible. Harry stood there looking at the knight in his shining armor sitting upon his horse in armor like his own before walking into the commons. Making sure no one was there he tapped the mantle and got his drink before finishing and walking to his bed to sleep. 

Morning came quickly and before anyone knew it they were outside on the Quidditch pitch cheering for the teams that took the field and took no time in rocketing around the stands. Harry walked with Hermione, who kept her distance, up towards the stands. They were stopped only by Luna who had her lion hat on and ran up to both Harry and Hermione who she only kept her eyes upon Harry. It didn't take them long to get a seat and wait for the game to start, Harry could notice from the corner of his eye that Luna had not taken her eyes off of him once since she had caught up with them. She pulled the string on her hat making it roar to only making the stands roar just as loud. Ron zoomed by the Gryffindor stands and smiled at Hermione who only returned the smile, his face though didn't seem too happy with Harry being there by her side as he took off to the Quidditch post. Ron looped a few times before then going in the center and waiting for madam hooch to come out and get the game started. The new announcer to take the stand was Dean Thomas; he stood like he was a natural at announcing the games. Harry looked over and gave a thumb up before turning his head back and watching Ginny moving rapidly through the air. 

"NOW ANNOUNCING THE STARTING LINE UP FOR GRYFFINDOR, THE CAPTAIN RON WEASLEY!" The crowd cheered and roared chanting Weasley's our king. "SEEKER GINNY WEASLEY, CHASERS –"suddenly dean went quiet and looking as if something was wrong with his voice. He pointed to his throat as he quickly fell over from what he looked like he was choking. Harry noticed but did not move, most the student looked but did not care. Harry looked to Draco which wasn't to hard to pick out of the stands since he had been with a few other people laughing at Dean. Harry figured that they had something to do with it, but Dumbledore quickly recovered by taking the stand and announcing the rest of the team. It wasn't to long after Dumbledore finished before Madam Hooch threw up the ball and the game was on. It wasn't to long after that either when the game was ended by Ginny who caught the snitch in record time. She was hailed and praised like Harry in his first year he caught that snitch in his mouth. Harry along with so many other Gryffindor's cheered. 

Harry walked with Hermione and Luna down to the locker rooms and waited for Ron and Ginny to come out. Then Harry congratulated Ginny for the impressive performance and Ron for not letting a quaffle getting through, well then again Ginny caught the snitch so fast that he didn't need to guard anything. 

"I have to go back to studying, bye Harry." Was all Luna said before making her way towards the Ravenclaw commons. After talking for a while down by the locker rooms they walked up for the dinner feast that wasn't to far off, Ginny and Ron announced a bit to loud that they were quite famished after playing. Hermione and Harry looked at each other laughing softly in there heads. 

**Next Chapter – Animagus classes**

- "It stalks it prey like a African lion, it's as intelligent as a dolphin, it soars like a falcon" 

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**potter-man**** – thank you for the review I'm glad finally that now Hermione knows. Also I want to Dumbledore's animagus ability open for right now. I'm currently still thinking of what he is going to be (for later use). If anyone has suggestions tell me please. **

**Arizosa**** – Rolling Stones concert, well damn lucky you! Anyways have fun.**

**Amy2k – You take a guess on who's making the attacks I won' tell until the end or close to the end of the tale. Hermione, ba I doubt she could take anything bad. Thank you for the review J**

**Robaatsu**** – I hope this gets better and better with each chapter, if it doesn't please tell me because I'm not doing my duties. **

**Iknouluvmemuch**** – will do**

**BAD BOY HARRY – Sorry for being a day late, it took me some time to edited this chapter since I've lost my beta reader in London. **

**L.I.T Wanderer --  Yes darkness we all have and try to conceal, I won't tell who the attacker is till later on.  **

**Ian – Ginny/Harry, I like those for now, I will not say thing even though this story is in the Harry/Hermione section things might change.. who knows. **

**TimGold**** – I know what you mean, I hate to see Ron/Hermione together (it boggles my mind that I can even write Ron). Anyways thank you for reading, Training… Dunno yet, I might or might now. Though I like the idea (I did it in the last KSR) but it doesn't seem to fit into this one as of this moment.**


	10. Animagus

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. It seems that my Beta-Reader has left me for a week (found out that she's in London vacationing), so this is an edited chapter by me and it isn't going to be good._

Chapter 9 – Animagus Classes

They all walked to the great hall Hermione and Ron hand in hand, Ginny just followed along with Harry who couldn't seemed to get his mind off of his classes tonight at 8:00. Like most wizards (in school) and like most muggles (the dreamers) he was very excited to find out the process of how to do this. From what he had heard it wasn't easy, well, it wasn't easy for one to become a magical creature. McGonagall told the class that it takes a person who can understand the knowledge of magic and that doesn't mean what you can learn in books. This certainly confused Harry, weren't they doing that or was it something else he had to learn. He would learn some of it tonight Harry said to himself as he just sat there at the Gryffindor table surrounded by all his friends. 

"Harry why aren't you eating?" Ron said through the mouth full of food. Harry looked at Ron and then looked at Hermione, who didn't say anything nor move her eyes.

"Um,.. Just not hungry." Harry responded.

"Not hungry, I haven't seen you eat breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. How come your not hungry… Matter of fact I don't think I've seen you eat anything for the pass week. Is there something wrong?" Ron said, twisting his fork in his steak. Certainly this caught Harry off guard, Ron being this observant, this certainly was a change in his thinking. It was then like an angel did McGonagall come over and ask for Harry to follow her before Harry could answer Ron's question. Ron raised and browed then shrugged before going back to eating his food.

"Thank you," Harry said just as McGonagall and him walked out of the hall and over to her class room. 

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter, I think you should think about your actions now. Some people do tend to change over a few years of knowing them." McGonagall said, lips thin and face straight as she entered a fairly lit room with all the desks gone. "Have you chosen your animagus form yet? Or at least have some ideas?" asked McGonagall as she flicked her wand lighting more of the room.

"Yes, I want to be a griffin. Hagrid had that griffin in the Care for Magical creature's class. Once I saw it I knew that I had to be that." Harry said with a little excitement in his voice. For a second Harry could have though she had a smile on her face but then he looked again and noticed that it was only a thin lipped teacher, no change to Harry's dismay.

"Well Mr. Potter that is certainly a task to do. Do you remember what I said in my first class of this year?" 

"Yes, you had to have a certain level of understanding of magic before you could become a magical creature." Harry said. 

"That's right, it takes a mind that can understand the magical theory." McGonagall said, Harry looked a bit confused about the magical theory. "But don't let that get you down, I think it would be best that we start off by working on becoming a lion and then if you do understand how magic works then we can work on getting your wings." Harry said nothing that was until a question came rushing through his head.

"Do you understand the magical theory?" McGonagall looked as if she was caught off guard but like most adults her age she kept in line and answered, "I understand my limits, but I do not understand the magical theory I suggest that during your time you are no working on your homework or practicing your animagus form you go talk to Professor Dumbledore about the theory and how it works. He has a stronger grasp on it then I can teach you." Harry nodded.

"Well then, I guess I think we should start off by with elongating you fingers, nails, toes, and hair. I believe that you have already done a bit of this when you first became a vampire?" McGonagall said and Harry nodded before growing out his fangs to there normal length. "Well then, just do the same thing with your fingers, toes, hair, and nails" Before Harry could even think about it Dumbledore walked into the room (smiling at Harry and then looking at McGonagall), "Minerva, it seems that Snape needs some help with a potion he has been working on." McGonagall nodded and then turned to Harry, "I will be back in an hour, I expect to see some practicing" Harry nodded then watched McGonagall and Dumbledore walk out of the room chatting about something which Harry could only faintly hear, '_It's almost finished I think he would be certainly happy when he can'_. 

About thirty minutes had passed as Harry seemed to get no where in changing his fingers or anything for that matter. Like most he was frustrated at himself because it seemed harder then it had been just to change his fangs. It was in then in the middle of him closing his eyes that he heard the door open and a familiar smell entered the room. Unique to only one man that Harry knew of, his sire Romulus who happen to start laughing. 

"Are you trying to sleep standing up Harry?" Romulus said trying to get out through his laughter. Harry turned around a bit upset but he soon smiled. 

"Of course not I'm trying to become an animagus" Harry replied noting to himself that he really did look stupid doing that. 

"Animagus, ah yes, I have heard of these folk. People who can change into a animal or something like that, right?" Romulus asked as he walked over towards the desk and popped himself down in the wooden seat. 

"Yes," Harry responded looking at his sire.

"When are your teachers going to learn the pleasure of muggle comforts, like chairs with wheels and with padding." Romulus said shifting in his seat. Harry chuckled, "What do you want Romulus?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just wanted to know if your up for a night in London, you'll be back before sunrise." Asked Romulus. Harry knew that legally he couldn't go at this time of night, but it did sound good. 

"Alright, I'm up for a night in London, we will go in an hour ok?" Romulus nodded before speaking again, "Also, maybe you should talk to _Remus (he put a very hateful sneer with that room), he's been trying to find me for sometime asking me to leave you." _

"What is it with you and Remus, your brothers for crying out loud." Harry said with a little hatred to both Remus and Romulus. 

"Harry, please don't bring this up."

"No, I will bring it up, I want to know why you and your brother hate each other so much that you two cant come together and be brothers." Harry spoke loud and clear which only seemed to tick of Romulus who slammed his hand on the desk cracking it in half, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THIS UP! NOW SHUT UP AND FINISH YOUR TRAINING." Romulus yelled which Harry knew that it would travel through the school. It was just like Harry thought when Dumbledore and Remus came into the room looking directly at Romulus. 

"Just great, just great see what you had done now! Your brother my idiot brother and –"

"I would not say any more Romulus if you choose to keep your tongue." Dumbledore said with his wand pointing directly at Romulus. 

"I ask you, no, I tell you to leave Harry alone." Remus said. 

"Remus, he is my fledgling, I cannot just leave him alone. He will always be with me." Romulus stood up tall and firm while looking at Remus. Harry stood in the middle and looked between the two brothers, Dumbledore did about the same thing of just watching. It was dead silence between the two and the entire room, it was only broken up by the door opening once more and McGonagall looking in Horror to see Romulus there. 

"What is he doing in this room." McGonagall shrieked as she immediately took out her wand and pointed it at Romulus.

"Great you've brought the scream wrench that can't even get a decent –" A blue spark flew across the room hitting Romulus dead in the chest who looked stunned before collapsing on the ground. Dumbledore looked more furious then Harry had seen him, Harry turned to Romulus who was out cold on the hard ground. Harry mouthed wow and watched Remus and Dumbledore walk over to Romulus.

"What are we going to do with this?" Remus asked.

"We are going to hand him over to Aurors, from there they will handle it." Spoke Dumbledore.

"Can't we just leave him out in the sun?" Remus said, Dumbledore seemed to chuckle a bit before shaking his head and looking at Harry then back over to Remus who knew what he had to explain to Harry. 

"Harry let's go take a walk around the lake while I try to explain our past." Remus said while walking out closely followed by Harry. 

Harry had his head down, partly because he was annoyed of the foolishness of his sire and because that Remus was treating him like a child. Remus didn't say anything until they had reached the lake, it glistened in the moonlight, ripples reached the shore probably because of the merpeople down below. "You are probably wondering why me and my brother are enemies." Said Remus. Harry gave a grunt and continued to gaze into the dark waters of the lake.

"Well, I guess I should start with when Romulus was turned a vampire." This seemed to catch Harry's attention. "It was when we turned about 12 years of age, of course I was a werewolf long before then. He was jealous of me, I got all the weird things happen to me, of course I never told him how hard it was for me to be a werewolf. That's when he decided he was going to look for immortality, he was going to look for a vampire." Remus said, then moved his hands into his pockets and shifted his robe around. Harry remained quiet. "He didn't go to Hogwarts, no, he left I didn't see him until I was about 19 years old and still searching for a job. He had changed so much, we use to be best of friends. It was Quidditch everyday, even the muggle sport football (soccer). When I first saw it we were still the best of friends, maybe even better then before since we could play on the same terms. But that all changed when our parents were killed by Voldemort. Of course I decided that I was going help Dumbledore fight Voldemort, but my headstrong brother decided he wanted personal revenge. So he left again, with a personal war against Voldemort, and when the war was over he came back. But it wasn't the same Romulus, his mind had been twisted into something I could never imagine. He thought he was a god, in fact he was far from it, though he was powerful, he felt as if the world was his toy." Harry didn't understand, wasn't the world a toy to the immortals, couldn't they play with anything they liked to? "But you must understand something Harry, the world is not your toy, in fact far from it, you are just like me, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, all the people mortal or immortal. You are not a god, your not even close to it, though you do have more power then most. It is the way to use it, as you see Romulus he only uses it for personal gain, he's lost his humanity after fighting Voldemort. You ever wonder why he never is out during the day?" Remus turned to Harry who finally looked at Remus with questioning eyes. 

"He never told me, he just said he prefers the night." Harry spoke softly. 

"He prefers the night because he can't walk during the day, he's lost the humanistic side in him. The side that enjoyed life, enjoyed to live and love, you haven't lost that yet that's why you can walk during the day, you can do more then he can."

"Then who was doing those attacks," Remus didn't say anything as his eyes continued there undoubting stare.

"I don't know, maybe it was Romulus who wanted you to come with him instead of being in Hogwarts." 

"I doubt that, he told me to go and learn. That wouldn't make sense for him to try to get me to leave here" Harry replied.

"What about Lily?" asked Remus.

"Can't be, for what reason would she do that for?" 

"Don't ask me, I'm not Dumbledore I'm not all knowing." Remus chuckled and started to walk back to the castle. Harry gave a small chuckle and followed Remus, though the thought still was bothering him, who would do it. 

"You think Voldemort has something to do with it, you think he knows about me?"  Harry asked and opening the door for Remus. 

"That's what the order is trying to find out, although we suspect that he is planning something but we don't think this is it." Remus walked up the stairs and to the commons with Harry. 

"What will happen to Romulus?" Harry stopped just at the door to look back upon Remus who started walking away. 

"Well the ministry will ask him a few questions, then probably tag and release him."

"You sound like we are animals." Harry said a bit in anger. Remus paused, then looked back at Harry, then turned and walked away not saying anything. 

**Next Chapter – Hogsmeade (Part 1)**

- "They looked into each other's eyes and knew that it would be the final moment, one of them wasn't going to make it out alive." 

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**BAD BOY HARRY – I know, Ron needs to go, don't worry I'm working on the breakup I can't handle him with Hermione for much longer. **

**potter-man**** – A Chimera, nah, I'm going to stick to what he would want to be. But things don't always turn out to be the way they start.**

**Iknouluvmemuch**** – Thank you very much. Though not my best.**

**Robaatsu**** – Multi-animagus? Nah, I was considering keeping him to two forms one for his human side, the other his vampire side… but I decided not to do that. **

**L.I.T Wanderer – Rvampire, didn't' know that was you. Cool thank you for reading my story. I'm writing to produce a chapter every Wednesday and Sunday so it's evened out. Keep reading J.**

**I poke badgers() – I know, I know. Don't worry these past weeks I've been working on other things so most of my time hasn't been in this story. But I'm sorting things out a bit and will try to make these chapters better in time.**

**ChicLoCCa**** – Roger that!**

**Arizosa**** – Glad to hear that you had fun at that Concert, I might go to the White Stripes concert (here in San Diego) in September, I'm still thinking about it. Yes things are going to go boom soon, in a few chapters from now. Thank you for telling me about the concert J**

**Ian – It could be Harry/Cho as I said before it's open for now, that's all until I finally figure out who's going to be with who, I'm going to play the game until then. Thank you for the suggestion always a welcome. **

**TimGold****  --**** I know I could have done better, I wanted it be a normal way to find out, nothing to special… I guess that didn't happen the way I planned. Anyways thank you for the review.**


	11. Hogsmeade part 1

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. It seems that my Beta-Reader has left me for a week (found out that she's in London vacationing), so this is an edited chapter by me and it isn't going to be good._

Chapter 10 – Hogsmeade (Part 1)

Harry turned into the commons wondering why Remus didn't respond to him, he tapped the mantle three times getting his drink and then finishing fast for Dobby to take it back. Hermione had been sitting in the commons reading a book and watching Harry. She didn't say anything maybe cause she did not want to, but it was more that she felt uncomfortable around him. It wasn't him being a vampire, no it was that she had feelings for him and she wasn't sure that he had feelings for her. Harry seemingly unnoticed of Hermione's presence just stood three with his hand against the mantle, his eyes directly into the fire. Footsteps came down from the dorms, Harry didn't turn, Hermione looked up to see that it was Ron half sleeping half awake. 

"Hey Harry." Ron said but got no response from Harry. "Right then" Ron turned his attention Hermione who gave him a warming smile to come over and sit down. Which Ron did right next to her kissing her on the cheek before looking at what she was reading, _History of Hogwarts, of course, her favorite book, Ron got a bit annoyed._

"You always read that book," Ron said in a lower tone of voice making sure not to disturb Harry.

"Is there a problem with that Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked, setting down her book and looking at Ron in the eyes. Lily walked through the port at that moment, she looked around, seeing Hermione locking eyes with Ron, Harry locking eyes with the fire. Weird night she thought as she made her way to the chairs and plopping herself down. 

"So Harry something wrong?" Lily asked drawing the attention of Ron and Hermione in the corner. Harry did not move, not hearing her, his eyes continued to focus upon the fire. It pranced around it yellow and orange dress, its flames licked each other, then all at once turned in formation. 'Amazing' could be heard from Harry, in a very quiet and low voice. "Right then" Lily uttered as she brought out a book to read, and propped her feet up on the coffee table. 

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked Hermione how happened to be back in her book. At first Hermione ignored Ron's question, then turned to him again, "Got me, maybe you should go over there and ask?" She went back to her book and started to read once more. Ron opened his mouth to say something, then just got up and walked over to Harry who still gazed into the fire. Ron raised his hand and slapped Harry's back, then pulled back as he noticed that it hurt, and felt like he had hit cold stone. Harry turned around, his sliver eyes bore into Ron's soul. Ron took a step back, he had never seen Harry so serious in the time he had known him.

"Right then, Harry can you please come with me" Lily quickly said pulling Harry away from Ron, who watched them walk through the door into the hallway. Lily closed the door after they had exited, and looked at Harry. "What's wrong with you tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Harry adjusting his robes.

"Bullshit, that isn't nothing, you could have given us away to him you know." Lily said harshly.

"So? What's the matter with that? He's my friend, he has a right to know."

"He's not like Hermione Harry. He will tell, just look at his thoughts, his soul, he's not the one that should know. He talks to much." Lily forceably said.

"I suppose your right." Harry responded meekly.

"So? What's wrong with you, I've never seen you this depressed before." Lily asked.

"My sire was here tonight, he was stunned and then taken away to the ministry. Then, my brother's sire, --"

"Romulus, is your sire?" Lily asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry asked, Lily seemed a bit distracted at that moment but then came back in focus. 

"Well, no… not really… go on.." Lily spoke low.

"Well, his brother Remus, said in a very odd way that he was going to be tagged and then released like we were some animals that had to be tracked of." This seemed to hit Lily harder then it had hit Harry. Her eyes lit aflame, something that Harry had never seen in her, she was angry, Harry could tell that she was very angry.

"It's what they do, to them we are just animals, just like every other half being out there in this world. It happened to me, my sire left me a year after I was turned. It was like losing a mother, I fell into a depression. At first I didn't know what to do, I killed randomly, I didn't care who or what. That's when the ministry caught me feeding upon a small child, muggle born of course. (Her eyes toned down in fury but never the less kept the anger well noticeable.) They took me in, asked me a few questions, at first they seemed nice, acting like I was actually a wizard. But that soon changed when they brought out this device I had never seen before. They shot it into your heart, it was very painful, in fact if it had been done on a normal wizard It probably would have killed. I scream (Harry noticed that a few tears fell from her face), tried to escape, but they weakened me with that machine. After that they beat me constantly, waited till I healed again before beating me. This was always constant, they wanted me to submit to them and there ways, they wanted to feel powerful over the immortals. (The tears became more constant in Lily's eyes, it must have been a hard memory to bring up. Harry noticed)"

"How did you escape?" Harry asked wiping away her tears with his sleeve. 

"Dumbledore, right after your appointment with the ministry, he came and saw me in a cell half awake half asleep. I couldn't tell I didn't care up until that point. I looked at him, he seemed to take mercy on me. He's not like the ministry, in fact he told them that if I wasn't let go something was going to happen. I guess he threaten them in some way. But after that I was released, I wandered a few months after that. Read up on some of what the daily prophet was writing about you, and then during the summer months I got a letter that I was to come to Hogwarts." Lily spoke a bit more clearly though the dry voice. Harry watched her, something about her, he didn't know, confused really as he pulled back and noticed that Sir Cadogan was watching them.

"I don't want Romulus going through that, I can't let him go through that." Harry whispered to her.

"You don't want to go against the ministry, they do have power." Lily said.

"I don't care, he's my sire, I can't let him go through that." Harry spitefully said as he said the password and led Lily back inside to where Hermione and Ron were fighting once more over the time she had spent with Harry.

"Ron I can't believe that you could be jealous about me and Harry, were studying together that was it nothing else!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her books and packing them into her bag.

"Hermione, I'm not jealous I'm just saying that you don't spend a lot of time with me, that's all." Ron looked at Hermione, not noticing Harry and Lily standing there.

"Ron, You have Quidditch! You practice twenty four seven, how am I pose to spend time with you?" Hermione was angry, Harry knew, Ron knew, Lily knew, she was a person you did not want to be around when she was like that.

"Well it's important to me, I just hoped that you be right there watching me, you know… like a cheerleader, what those muggles call it." Ron opened his mouth to say more, but knew that what he had just said was wrong. More then wrong… so wrong it earned him a slap on the face and Hermione storming off up to her dorm. Ron turned his head to look at Harry, who did not say anything. Harry knew that what Ron did was completely wrong and childish, "I don't suppose I can take that back can I?" said Ron.

"No you can't." Harry said, making his way up to his dorms. 

"What are you looking at?" Ron said at Lily who watched him with a slight smirk. 

"Oh, nothing, just a foolish idiot… that's all" Lily giggled before quickly walking up to her first year dorms. Ron sat in the dimly lit corner, re-thinking what he had said, he knew it was wrong, but that couldn't be saved now, how was he going to make that up. 

Ω

Monday morning always brought joy to the students at Hogwarts, specially the ones that didn't do their homework, like Ron who had been up the pervious night, after his fight with Hermione, writing, scribbling, and finishing up everything that he hadn't finished yet. Harry came down, looked around and seeing that Ron was still up and doing work. Harry could only manage to chuckle before taking a seat across from Ron. 

"All nighter?" Ron furiously nodded writing Snape's potion's essay.

"Right then, I'm heading down to Hagrid's see you in DADA" Harry said walking out of the commons and down to Hagrid's. Harry on the way caught up with Remus who had been walking out looking a bit drained and tired then the night before.

"Professor Lupin, wait up!" Harry said from down the hall quickly making his way to Remus's side who seemed impress by the boy's speed.

"I have to ask you something, when is Romulus going to be taken to the ministry?" 

"Sometime tonight." Remus curiously looked at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said before taking off to Hagrids.

"Harry wait!" Harry ignored Remus as he ran to Hagrid's hut, knocking on the door Hagrid could be heard grumbling a bit before opening the door. 

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said walking in to notice that Lily was already there. 

"Hello Harry, Hungry?" Hagrid asked, Harry nodded. Harry took a seat next to Lily as Hagrid walked into the back, a chicken screamed then dead silence as Hagrid walked back in with a glass cup filled with blood. "you two are going to wipe my entire chicken supply out, they are just not producing enough for the two of you." Hagrid said, Lily giggled while Harry chuckled gulping down the drink. 

"Thanks Hagrid, I must be off classes." Harry said before warping around the kitchen washing his cup in an instant and setting it back on the table before running out the door.

"He seems a bit more joyful today." Hagrid stated.

"Probably because he has a chance with Hermione." Lily smiled watching Harry run to the castle through the window.

Classes passed by quickly for Harry, Ron though seemed to get in trouble with each teacher, not finishing his work certainly took its toll. Hermione scolded him for each homework not turned in, course Ron didn't take this lightly. And before the end of the day they were in a fight once more, Harry had no time to listen to there bickering as he, during the entire day was planning how to get Romulus to escape from being tagged. That time was quickly approaching as day turned to a cloudy night, Harry sat in the commons with a book opened. His eyes stared contently at the page, he never turned in, since that the page was covered by the Marauder's map. He had been tracking Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley's, positions, they all headed down to the Dungeons where they met Snape, from what Harry could tell. Lily waked in at that moment and quietly snuck behind Harry who's eyes and ears were on the map. 

"Still going to go through with it aren't you?" this made Harry turn around fast, dropping his book and reached for her neck. Fortunately for Lily she was the faster one and grabbed Harry's hand and twisted it to the point were a few bones could be heard shattering. Harry clenched his teeth together in pain as Lily let go, immediately after he felt his bones readjusting themselves back to there original position. 

"Ow!" Harry managed to say while holding his hand.

"Well next time don't try to strangle me." Lily said, her eyes contently staring at Harry.

"Well…Well don't be sneaking up on me like that!" Harry miserably said picking up his book and map.

"Do you need help?" asked Lily.

"For what?" 

"For the stupid thing you are going to do tonight?" Lily said setting down her back and hopping into Harry's seat.

"No, I think I got it."

"Alright…" Lily folded her hands in her lap. "Of course, things could always go wrong, and well you don't know how to erase a person memory… along with the many other things that vampire can do." Lily said innocently.

"What are you getting at." Harry replied while keeping his eye upon the map. Romulus and his gang of guards were moving now from the dungeons out to Hagrid's hut. 

"I'm saying that I'm willing to help, and if needed will erase there memory for them not to remember who they were attacked by." Lily gave a small unnoticeable grin. Harry didn't say anything, just nodded as he started to walk out. He walked through the hall closely followed by Lily, but they soon were stopped by Cho chang who happened to be walking there way. Harry muttered to himself that this wasn't the time, but did nothing to get her away. Cho look absolutely delighted to see Harry out and about, though her eyes narrowed as she saw Lily behind him. 

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Cho." Harry put out quickly, Cho looked a bit taken back, but never the less continued.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Cho said.

"That would be great, what time? Where should I meet you?" Harry tried to say in a hurry but not to fast to make it look like he was blowing her off. 

"Oh…um… let's say.. –"

"Harry you know you can't do that this weekend, this weekend is with me! You promised!" Lily said like a baby while gripping his arm. Cho almost blew up in a fury but then tilted her head to the sky and walked off not saying a thing. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but it closed as his eyes turned dauntingly at Lily who let go with a grin the size of Texas.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Harry yelled.

"Cause, one, were not going to make it to get your Sire... (Harry noticed that Lily said sire a bit low) and two, you'll thank me later, she's a bad choice for you." Lily said pushing him towards Hagrid's hut. They arrived a few minutes before Romulus's guards arrived with Romulus. Harry and Lily stood in the darkness, which they didn't notice.

'So what's your plan, Mr. Potter?' Harry heard a voice in his head and turned to Lily, her eyes were transfixed upon Romulus. 'Well stop staring at me and tell me your plan?' At first Harry thought he had gone insane. 'No stupid your not going insane, we are telepathic you know…Stupid-head' Harry heard her say at the end, which Harry seemed a bit annoyed.

"Well, I haven't thought of one…" Harry said out loud. Lily then turned to him, "you mean, all this time you don't know what you are going to do?" 

"Um… yeh… that's about right…"

"Arggg… Boys!" Lily threw her hands up and turned back to Romulus who stared into there direction obviously noticing them standing there. 

"I suppose we move in there with speed and stun them?" Harry said, while mouthing to Romulus that they were going to get him away. 

"Yes, it would be a good plan if you didn't hit yourself with you own dam spell." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you cast a spell at one of those Auror's you have a chance you might hit yourself with it because you'll be moving faster then the spell itself." Lily said annoyed by Harry's stupidity about himself. 

'Where's Remus' Harry noted that he didn't' see him with Tonk's and Kingsley. "So, wait, your saying that I can hit myself with my own spell." Harry said.

"Do I need to explain, yes you can," Lily said a bit agitated. 'Boys are so annoyingly stupid' 

"I heard that." Harry whispered. 

"Fine, so what are we going to do Mr. Planner?" Lily asked again. 

"Um… I don't suppose we can go up there and ask them to hand him over." Harry said just as he noticed two Thestrals walk out over to Tonk's and Kingsley. "Ok.. Stunning them is our best bet."

"Suit yourself… just don't hit yourself." Lily said taking out her wand from underneath her robe. Her hand aimed steady at Kingsley. Harry did the same thing but aimed it at Tonk's. 

"They'll understand, right?" Harry asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Lily questioned. 

"Dunno…" With that said and Romulus getting on the Thestrals Harry took off in a blur over to Tonks, who like Kingsley were taken off guard as they were both hit by full body bind spells. Lily then walked over to Romulus who's eyes shined with glory as he hopped off the thestral, (who stood there dumbfounded), and to Harry. 

"Well done Harry, Well done!" Romulus said. Romulus seemed to take no notice in Lily, in fact she didn't even exist to Romulus. 

"I couldn't have done it without the help of Lily here." Harry said pointing to Lily who was looking into the forest.

"Right, yes.. Lily… Thank you." Romulus still didn't acknowledge that she was there. "Well then, I'm going to take off into the forest, hide for a while, that sort of stuff, I'll contact you when I need you." Romulus kissed Harry's forehead before vanishing into the forest. It was then the clouds shifted again revealing a full moon, 'shit' was all Harry could think.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked while walking back, with Harry, to there original point. 

"That's why Lupin wasn't out here, he was probably…Shit… Romulus is in trouble.. Knowing him he's going to hide… shit, shit, shit, shit… Come on we still have work to do!" Harry started to run into the forbidden forest. 

"Harry wait!!!" Lily said while following him into the forest. 

Ω

Romulus moved with speed unseen to the forest creatures of the night, his footsteps worked like feathers sometimes not even touching the ground. But that was soon to change as he was knocked off his rocker and onto the ground by a massive force. He looked up to see a werewolf, large and shaggy, staring at him with red glowing eyes.

"Ah, brother, it's so nice to see that you've taken your real form tonight. Oh, yes… it's a full moon…" Romulus got up dusting himself off while looking at his brother. "I see that you've taken your wolf's bane," Remus did utter a sound. "I don't suppose you understand a dam word I'm saying do you, you never did.. even when you were a human…" Romulus muttered under his voice which only invoked Remus into attack. Romulus quickly dodged out of the way making Remus trip upon a giant root falling straight to the ground. Romulus laughed vibrantly, "Clumsy dog" Romulus continued to laugh, watching his brother struggle with the root and then getting back up. 

 "Well then, if you want to hit me, come on... Let's just see who's the better fighter... This time... it's to the death…" Romulus sneered while getting into a fighting stance, low and poised to strike at a moment's notice. 

Harry and Lily soon arrived at the scene, Harry did not interfere for some reason, nor did Lily. But both of them knew that only one was going to live through tonight. The other, well who knows where they would go after dying. 

**Next Chapter – Hogsmeade (Part 2)**

- "Blood flavor lollipops, Harry why are you buying those?"

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**TimGold**** – Yeh I know, it was small, I'm making these next few chapters filled with action and intense moments, and a bit of fluff. But that last chapter was about 5 pages long, these should be like normal 10 – 15 pages long. **

**potter-man**** – I know you wanted a Chimera, but could you image how much more Harry would have to learn. He can't even be a griffin yet until he understands the magic of the griffin who I don't think a phoenix is in the prospect of him right now. Thank you for liking the chapter.**

**Arizosa**** – I know Romulus is to Cocky, I like him that way, brings… flavor! Lol, anyways the concert is a long time away so I still have some time to decide weather to go or not. Ron and Hermione, there going to be broken up soon don't worry! Know all of you out there don't like to see Ron and Hermione together. **

**L.I.T Wanderer – You weren't reading to fast, it was a short chapter, only 2k worth of words… sorry about that, I'll make sure to at least get 5k worth or more of words (roughly ten pages). **


	12. Hogsmeade part 2

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. I'm back Finally, I took a needed vacation, well tired to at least. Anyways I'm back ready to put out more chapters. Well once again I'm looking for a beta-reader, I lost mine, she decided to part when things got heavy with her business. So if anyone feels like being a beta reader for me, I would be happy to accept. So as before this is edited by your truly, the crappiest editor of all time for the time I write is when I'm half asleep and believe that I'm in the story. That combination does not make a good editor. Hope that you can put up with the mistakes in the writing and just enjoy the story._

Chapter 11 – Hogsmeade (Part 2)

If things couldn't get any worst, the commotion of the loud noise rippling through the darken and silent forest brought unwelcome company to the site. Thousands of soft thumping horse hooves could be heard from all over and it soon became a roar as centaurs of all ages came to the sight and surrounded the band. Harry and Lily looked around them and soon found themselves completely surrounded by Centaurs, each carrying a quiver full of arrows with iron tips glimmering in the little bits of moonlight that broke through the high forest canopy. Some worn head bands of gold, some just as plan as Harry and Lily. Though from what Harry could read in there minds they were all there for on reason, to destroy the vampires that had entered there forest. 

"I guess it can't get any worst, can it." Harry said quivering a bit in his voice, to Lily who for the first time seemed just as frightened as Harry. "Guess not…" Harry muttered quietly.

"Turning a child into vampires, is one of the worst crimes of all the creatures of this each." Ronan's voice broke through the entire surroundings as he stood upon a great stone that over looked the two beasts in the middle fighting. It was then Ronan brought down his hand and two Centaurs stepped up behind Lily and Harry with there bow and arrow's drawn to there heads.

 "As I said before boy," Ronan remembered Harry, from last year. "You are not allowed in the forest, now that I see you've grown into an adult and our greatest foe, this time you will not leave." Ronan rose his hand once more and in one swift sound all the Centaurs drew there bows aiming it towards the vampire that stood on the middle. It was here when things all around stopped before Harry's very eyes, time had stopped; everyone and everything had gone to a stand still. He himself stopped though he knew he had to be seeing things slowly because the way he could heard and see the breaths of the centaurs. Sparkling and dazzling patterns formed from there mouths some sparkling some just sitting there lazily like the white puff clouds in the blue sky. He looked down at Romulus and notice that he was also experiencing this time lapse, his eyes moved like they were of real time and he also started to move as if it was nothing. Yet everything else had stopped, what was this, what magic held in the grounds of this ancient forest that had done this. 

Harry noticed that even Romulus was a bit scared his thoughts were betraying his facial expression. 

Then Harry turned to look at Remus, Remus like the Centuars was affected by this spell, his breaths came a bit lighter then the rest. But he did not move, nor did the snake that slithered right beside him. Harry took another look at the snake, it was the green garden snake, had it been doing this. No, was the thought which Harry made as his attention move to Lily who had tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Harry… I'm…" Harry looked at her and nodded, he understood, he was scared to. "What is this… are we.." Harry shook his head again, he can't be dead… well… dead again… this thought made Harry chuckle a bit, but that was stopped as then he heard something come from in the darkness of the forest. For a minute Harry stopped breathing, but that was only for a minute because Dumbledore appeared unaffected by the lapse in time. His eyes pierced Harry's heart for he knew that he would be in more trouble then ever before and this was from Dumbledore. But those sparkling blue eyes changed there weight to Romulus who looked at Dumbledore.

"leave now young Romulus, leave before this spell wears off." Dumbledore spoke and Romulus did just that, leave in a flash with the scatted and fallen twigs to move in such a motion after him it was unreal. It was just after Romulus had left that the spells grasp on the area had been broken and things were moving at there normal pace. All the centaurs gasped, some soft, some loud, but it was the gasp which caught Harry's ears. Lily grinned but did not show it to Dumbledore, she could not bear the sight of his blue eyes drowning her of punishment. 

"Ronan, I do believe you do not intend to harm these children." Dumbledore said, his face calm, his hands steadily in his robes. Ronan looked at Dumbledore but did not say anything merely just announced that there work was over here. They turned in a soldier like fashion into the darkness of the forest. Ronan and two guards beside him were the only ones to stay in there presence.

"Dumbledore, your kids will not be so lucky next time. This forest is ours and ours alone by right. We only listen to you for that you have not brought the ministry on us. But my clansmen patients wears thin and soon they will strike without remorse even it may bring a downfall to our race." Ronan boomed across the gap between them. Dumbledore, though harden in the face could only bow and let Ronan and his guards leave.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry and Lily, his eyes tremendously furious with the both of the, yet behind the fury there was a bit of passion and grace. "I will see you two in my office immediately, Dumbledore said while watching Remus run into the darkness of the forest. Dumbledore turned and walked back to the castle and into his office followed closely by Harry and Lily. It was night and everyone else was either asleep or studying, Both of them took there seats quietly not uttering a sound nor did they look up at Dumbledore who took his seat on the other side. Harry thought he might hold the record into coming into Dumbledore's office, well in a year at least. 

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore plainly put it, folding his hands on top of his desk. 

"I was only trying to help Romulus." Harry said, though he knew this would be more trouble then ever before.

"I was just helping him, since… since Romulus was my sire, before he left me." Lily said. Harry looked at her, that's why Romulus acted that way around her. Dumbledore looked at the both of them, and then turned to the one of the headmasters on the wall, "Go get Minerva please." The headmaster nodded before running away through the paintings. 

"I understand why you two did what you did, but I don't think the ministry will understand your actions. Harry they do not know that you are a vampire, and to the both of you this might mean exposure of being a vampires." Dumbledore said, Harry remained quiet, while Lily became distressed. "I can not tell you of the outcome of your actions, I can only tell you that a weeks worth of detention is what I will give you." McGonagall walked in at that moment and looked to the two vampires who had there heads down, one more distressed then the other. 

"Ah, Minerva, sorry to disturb you so late in the evening, but I have two children here who have a weeks worth of detention." Dumbledore looked at her, she nodded. 

"I will see the both of you tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. sharp." McGonagall stood at the entrance of the door.

"You to are free to go," Dumbledore watched Harry and Lily leave, both still with there heads down. He then turned to McGonagall who was watching them leave, "He's growing more defiant every day, sometimes I wonder if he is truly himself."

"Albus, he's a teenager, and will be like that. He will come too in time, can you image having the entire world on your back, knowing that you're the only one that will stop You-Know-Who?" McGonagall said, while Dumbledore nodded before giving McGonagall a smile as she left leaving Dumbledore alone. 

Ω

Morning came through the windows of the commons rooms littering Harry and Lily's face full of the heat and life that it offered to them. It was a tease like always as Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione there over him, her soft cinnamon brown eyes, the flush pinkness in her smooth tan skin, her lips full of life and vigor that kept pushing and struggling with the binds of mortality. Harry then knew what his mind was thinking and it must stop, it was the thirst that had brought him these images to there greatest desire and he was going to push it back.

"Good Morning," Hermione voice, so soft so frail, yet the soul was strong, strong as anyone Harry knew.

"You to." Harry responded while continued to stare at her, his eyes never blinked nor moved and so did hers. They were in a staring contest but at then the there was no winner to be named. It was a contest which they loved. But this was to break as a loud groan came from Harry's side, it was then he felt Hermione slip away from him. Lily was waking up, her silver eyes opened to see both Harry and Hermione look at her. Harry gave a smile along with Hermione who then turned to Harry. 

"Well I'm off to breakfast," Hermione said as she left the commons leaving Harry then with a bit of distress in his mind. Was it that late already, Harry thought just as he looked at his watch and noticed that it was. Quickly Harry scrambled upstairs into the dorms getting dressed and then came back down getting his drink and waited for Lily.

Harry and Lily both came down to the great room about ten minutes later, Everyone was to busy to notice them, they all were chattering about something important it seemed. Then he looked to the Gryffindor table in which Hermione was quickly calling them over (Ron was as far away from her as possible). Harry took his seat next to Hermione while Lily took hers on the other side of them. It was then Harry felt a sudden chill that morning news wasn't one to look at, but he was going to have to because Hermione had shoved him the Quibble and the Daily Prophet. 

_Vampires at Hogwarts –_

_Edited by - P.K. Sinlao_

_The writer has decided be Anonymous for the person fears retribution from the vampires she has claimed to see at Hogwarts last night. It seems that Professor Dumbledore is hiding more then what meets the eye. This has happened in the past so it is not unlikely of him, but what is going one, vampires at Hogwarts? What Next chimeras and centaurs? It seems that last night two unknown vampire were seen attacking two Auror's outside of the game keepers cabin (Hogwarts staff turn to page 11). It was there the Two Auror's were going to go to the ministry with an older vampire. It looked like that the younger vampires, obviously students of the school, were freeing there **Sire** (Turn to Page 12 for more information about Vampires). This is what the person had to say,_

_"Though it was dark I could make out the shapes of the vampires, one was familiar though I couldn't put a face to it. One was female the other was male from what I could tell. They attack with speeds I've never seen before one almost got hit by its own spell. The Auror's were taken off guard and were put into what seemed to be a full body bind spell. After that they all went into the forest, and not until I saw the head master come out with two students did I know that these vampires were part of this school. More information will be posted once we get a hold of it._

_Related Topics – Ridding yourself of nasty spirits page 14, Destroying vampires page 13._

Harry didn't say anything, though his mouth opened a bit revealing nothing of his vampiric attributes. His mind was reeling, his world seemed to come to a complete halt, like last night, though this time, time was real. Lily understood what the paper said just by listening into Harry's thoughts, they had been careless, like students and young children they were, careless and stupid. Harry then picked up the daily prophet and started to read.

_Vampires so close to young mortals –_

_Edited by – LoneWolf of the Moon_

_The vampire (the ministry still is not releasing a name) that had been attacking students at Hogwarts had been caught day before yesterday evening. He was to be shipped off to the ministry to be destroyed if the jury found him guilty of the crimes. This is no longer the case, it seems from an anonymous writer that there are more then one vampire on the grounds of Hogwarts. The ministry said that already two of it's finest Auror's are on guard duty and will be working hard to keep the children safe. But as of today Hogwarts is to be given a team of Auror's to capture these Vampires be it students or not and give them a fair trial and punish them properly in the ministry courts. We only pray that the students are safe and Albus Dumbledore will do the right thing and give up these vile creatures._

This couldn't be good at all, more Auror's; this would take both Lily and Harry to be extra cautious to survive the year. It would also mean that no more going out with Romulus, everything had to be perfect for them not to be caught. Harry then looked up to the front table, shining in it's golden state, there Dumbledore stood up and coughed a bit before clapping his hands. Automatically everyone went silence to hear the great wizard's words.

"Though I am not to happy about the presence of more Auror's around the school, I think it will be the best for them to keep this school safe. Though they do not have the authority to go into your private belongings, or mingling in with your groups that you walk with at night, They have the authority to ask questions, if it does not strike a student, they have the authority to detail a student if they seem, with evidence, that she or he is a vampire. But until this school year is over, students that are vampires will remain here even if they are discovered." The Hall did not say anything, nor did they move. Some mouths were open, some closed, but to sum up the feelings of the room. Was that of confusion, Dumbledore had basically said that vampires are at the school. Though no one knew of the vampires they still were here, watching and acting normal. Harry did not at first understands Dumbledore's action, if he was to save the world from the terrible darkness that was to come over them. How could he do it if he was destroyed by the ministry for being what he was, even though he had never attacked anyone (from what he knew at least), nor had he broken any rule that would apply to death. The first bell ring and the students started to file out of the hall like small ants in a colony. Harry, Lily, and Hermione stayed at the table. Harry seemed to be a deep thought, one of which no one, no even Lily could know. Hermione watched the boy vampire think, his face did not show of an expression, his silver eyes never wavered nor blinked. It was like watching a statue, _The Thinker, type of statue, though you wanted to know what was going on in his head, you knew it could never be done. It was then Dumbledore came over to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder,_

"You will be safe as always Harry, I can assure that, but I cannot assure what other students will do if they know about you." He said before walking through the great doors. Harry watched Dumbledore go out before turning to Lily and Hermione.

"I have to go to class," Lily said before leaving quickly.

"Let's go Harry, Class is almost started." Hermione pulled at his arm out the great room and to the first class.

The rest of the week past like a free flowing river finally making it's destination into the lake of purity, and the students of Hogwarts were in Hogsmeade shopping, resting, and doing what normally comes best to students be it either muggle or wizard, trouble making. Harry along with Lily and Hermione walked into Honeydukes, Ron decided to go off by himself to the joke shop. The candy shop was not crowded at all, then again it was partially empty only a hand full of students were in there.

"Not a busy day, is it?" Harry asked owner. He only nodded and then went into the back to get something, Harry guessed as he looked at the candy. Though he knew it was pointless for him to eat it, something inside of him hurt him enough to the point he couldn't stand looking at the candy. Lily looked at Harry and knew what he was going through, she had gone through it herself, the mere fact that you were once human able to enjoy the pleasures of eating chocolate. She watched Harry move throughout the store feeling and touching some of the candy on the shelves knowing how much it was hurting him. Hermione was picking up a few items, then she arrived a small section that noted below the candy that it was 'Blood Flavor Lollipops'. She wonder if Harry and Lily could actually eat, drink, whatever (she noted to herself), they did to survive. She picked a few of these up out of Harry's view before making her way to the counter and setting down the candy and taking out some money. The store owner's wife looked at her and at the lollipops, but said nothing. Hermione knew just by instinct what she was wondering, wondering if she herself was a vampire. But that was all that the wife did as all three of them walked out of the store and onto the main street. They made there way through the small crowds in the middle of the street over to The Three Broomsticks. There they took there seats in the dimly lit corner, Hermione right away started to bring out the lollipops for Harry and Lily. Harry through wasn't even looking at Hermione, his eyes seemed to stare to no where and yet somewhere. In the other corner was Luna, reading the quibble upside down, looking as outlandish as ever. Hermione noticed Harry staring at her, and felt ever more hurt. Lily looked at Harry then to Hermione, 

"Don't worry, he's in his thoughts." Hermione became a bit more comfortable as she set down the lollipops for them.

"Here, I got you two these, I hope that you to can eat, suck, drink, arg.. whatever you to do…" Hermione whispered so that no one around could hear them. Lily giggled before picking up the pop, opening the wrapper, then stuck it into her mouth slowly sucking on it. She smiled, 

"It's pretty good." She smiled and thanked Hermione then tapped Harry on the shoulder who broke out of the trance and looked at Hermione with a odd but warming smile.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Here, from Hermione, there pretty good." Lily tossed the remaining blood flavored pop to Harry, who opened it and carefully examined it. He at first was a bit hesitant to but it in his mouth but just as the pop had touched his lips he could taste the sweet nectar falling down into his throat. At that moment Ron came into the Three Broom Sticks and walked over to the corner where they had been sitting.

"Hey Mate, Lily, Hermione…" Ron quietly spoke her name. Everyone but Hermione responded, then a waiter came over to take there order, everyone ordered, even Harry and Lily. It was just butterbeer, it soon came and Ron didn't take but a second to drink it down. Hermione took her time more sipping delicately at the liquid. Lily and Harry never touched the drink but where just sucking on there Lollipops. Ron took notice, but did not say anything, it was also right then and there that Cho Chang came over looking very sad and hurt.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." At that moment Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. It was a bit to close and to strong of Harry as he fell off his stood and on the ground. He looked up at Lily who did say a word out loud but he could hear her in his head. 

'Stay here Harry, it's for the best, trust me.' 

But he didn't like to see Cho hurt, even if it meant that Hermione would get mad at him. Harry got up from the ground, rubbing down the dust that quickly gathered while he was down there before following Cho out the door of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione didn't say nor express anything to Lily or Ron, thought Lily could feel that Hermione was hurt a lot by this simple act of kindness on Harry's part to Cho. 

Cho stopped Harry just a few feet away from the door of the pub and looked at Harry. His face, pale and pearly white, his silver eyes shined in the sun. it was then she knew something was wrong, she shook her head not wanted to believe what her eyes was seeing. She told herself that it wasn't true, but in the back of her mind she knew what she was seeing was the real Harry. Harry knew also at the moment she shook her head that his identity was lost, she knew just by looking at him. He wasn't the same any more, even with out his fangs he couldn't hide the coldness throughout his body, the white pearly skin or his silver glossy eyes. 

"Cho…" Harry said soft and Dearing, he wrapped his fingers around her arm and moved her off to the side of the three broomsticks into an open patch of grassy field.

"Harry, please tell me it's a failed magic experiment, please tell me that it isn't true, it can't be…" Harry could see the water starting to come up into her eyes, making them glossy and puffy red. Harry had nothing to say, he couldn't lie to her could he? Would it work? What about erasing her memory, Romulus said anything was possible. But it wasn't in him to do such a thing, to destroy the fabric of memories within her. Harry just answered her question with a subtle nod, he watched her eyes become turn from not wanting to believe to becoming horrified. It was then Harry moved both his arms around her showing her that nothing from him was going to harm her. Though she did not move and he could feel that she was shaking with terror down to her very bones. It was worth the risk to him, to make at least one person understand that he wasn't a demon, devil, or an undead killer. Though he was a killer by nature there was something in him that still felt human, something that he was slowly losing and trying to retain. Cho, without hearing a single word from him understood what he was trying to say, though she was still shaking and shivering it wasn't from terror, it was from that his cold body was getting to her. Harry pulled away at that moment and looked her in the eyes,

"Please don't tell anyone, not until I decide to reveal it myself." His voice was soft, very soft and delicate, something that did not even sound like it was coming from him. Cho only nodded and continued to stare at the beauty before her, in a way she understood, yet like most who were not of his nature could never understand. Harry then smiled and kissed her forehead in a friendly way before making his way back to the Three Broomsticks leaving her in the glassy field.

Harry walked back into the Three Broomsticks and to the corner were only Lily and Hermione were, Harry would ask where was Ron but stopped as he looked into Hermione's thoughts. They had a small fight again and she was in a dire need of a friend. Harry took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her; he could see a smile appear on her face. He loved it, he could feel the emanating warm rising in her body, and he loved it. He did not understand why though and he knew it wasn't the vampire instinct in him, no, it was something beyond that. Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, and soon she found herself asleep in his arms. Lily looked over at Harry and smiled, "I'll leave you to alone." Lily left Harry there with Hermione in his arms, her breaths shallow yet so powerful, Harry could feel her heart beating, the beat was deafing to Harry's ears. Being so close to one he so loved, he knew that in an instant he could take her life and she could not do a thing about it. He knew that he could make her into what he is. Yet he knew it would only madder her for it isn't what he knew she would not want. A soft blood tear dripped from his face onto Hermione's so lips, her tongue, unwillingly from what Harry could see lapped it off. That instant her eyes shot opened, her breaths became shallow and rapid. Harry did not know what was happening to her, she couldn't become a vampire, not like this, Harry said to himself watching Hermione. Finally she came out of this trance like state and looked at Harry, First they filled with tears, but not tears of hatred or joy. It was tears of sorrow for Harry. 

"Hermione, you ok?" Harry ask gripping her harder like there was no tomorrow. She nodded, and opened her mouth only to close it without a sound coming out. Harry could feel that in a sudden instant she clung to him like a child to a mother, Harry could only wait until she spoke. 

"Harry, what did you do… I saw… I saw things… things beyond the realms and senses of my mind…" her voice was soft and low, people around could not hear anything though they had looked over. Some of the staff had been there, along with a few students. They, thought tried to conceal it, watched Harry and Hermione. Curiosity burned with Harry's mind, what did he do, he knew of no power which his blood gave.

"I saw you, and I saw me, like you…Pearl white, silky brown hair… but that wasn't all, I saw another something dark… something far more scarier then the idea of death. It was death, dressed in a dark clothes… He stood before us, and asked for forgiveness as if we were some king and queen together ruling. I don't' understand.. but that wasn't all then the images changed into something else. It was that of you fighting someone that looked very familiar, Like Remus… though you were losing… I then saw your body… and that's when it ended.." 

Harry was at a loss for words, he was ready to give her more of his blood if it meant to bring the tales of the future. But how dangerous was it, he didn't want to think about. He got up, Hermione right by his side, both of them walked out of the pub and onto the dirty cobble stone streets of Hogsmeade. Harry could see Ron from where he was standing, Ron was ready to go to Hogwarts but did not want to go alone. It was then another student, lavender brown walked up and kissed him on the cheek as then they both walked back.

Hermione noticed the intense stare upon his face, then it turned to a frown, and finally a grim and mysterious smile. Then Harry looked at Hermione and took her hand guiding her to Hogwarts. There footsteps moved in unison, there breaths almost the same, they looked like two of the same soul as they walked. But that like most things in time was soon to break when a figure appeared in the darkness of the alley, a fat pudgy sort of a man, who's arm was replaced with silver. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, why was that bastard of a man, rat, what ever the monstrosity, here. Hermione stopped, and had not at first seen wormtail, but looking in the direction of Harry's gaze she had seen the silver glint raising and challenging to follow. Harry accepted and took fast strides towards Wormtail, Hermione struggling to catch up followed right behind. Wormtail had vanished into the darken alley way that twisted and turn into a gassy knoll. 

The sun shined down upon the knoll blessing it with it's warm, Harry stepped into the light and noticed that he had been followed by Hermione. He turned with the swiftness of a dark god to her, telling her to go back. But it was to late, three no four death eaters quickly surrounded the both of them. They grabbed Hermione's arms making her scream but Harry knew, just like Wormtail, that they were to far away for anyone to hear them. Harry once again had led the one he loved into the heart of danger. 

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you once again, for quite a while my master and I thought you had died. No longer could he feel you looking into his eyes, and then he knew that you had died. Yet I see you here, how is it so?" Peter asked. Harry did not answer, Hermione held her breath tightly while struggling to get out of the death eaters grip. "Well Mr. Potter, please tell me how you have escaped death once more and now have evaded my master's will." 

"It is no use to you to know." Harry's voice was fearless.

"Ah but it is, I will ask you once more, either tell me… your precious Hermione will suffer a very painful death." Peter's voice thin and hallow, yet piercing at the same time. Harry would not let this happen even if it meant exposing himself to them.

"You won't lay another finger on her if I choose to do so. Now let us go and tell Voldemort that I will no longer hide from him, if he so chooses to attack me then do so in person don't be a coward who hides behind his men." Harry sneered.

"Kill her, "Peter said without mercy in his voice. Harry took only but a fraction of a second to move a few feet behind the death eaters hitting them dead in the back shattering there spines. There screams were unbearable to both Harry and Hermione ears. It was then Peter gave a smirk before vanishing with a pop leaving the death eaters there to wither in pain. Harry looked at Hermione with a grimly smile, he felt so bad that once again he had lead her into danger. Yet she looked at him with the greatest of smiles, for the first time she felt safe near him. Safer even under Dumbledore's eye, Harry saw this and for a minute sucked it in like it was the taste of blood. Hermione quickly grabbed Harry into a hug crushing his frame and never let go.

**Next Chapter – Chapter 12 – Parting ways**

- "I can't handle it any more, it's over, it's all over..."

**Please Review --- I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**TimGold**** – Vacation I loved it though I didn't go any where it felt great to do shit… wait I do nothing anyways... bah I was just frolicking in the flower fields. But Ron and Hermione haven't broken up… well not in terms of actually saying it they are still together in a way but are not talking… But that will soon change.. yes.. that will. And yes Voldie will not die in this one (dam! I told) but it will be interesting in the end. **

**Robaatsu**** – Thank you very much. **

**BAD BOY HARRY – Oh… yes.. that must happen.. (dam again I'm just telling of all my secrets today..) **

**HPIceAngel**** – Updating now is going to be every Sunday since school (dam… College dam again) is starting up and my focuses are going to be in that but I won't stop this story.**

**Amy2k – Thank you and I understand… computers can be such a pain in the arse… I know I just had to put one together for my friend and it is still not working… I tell all out there who is building a computer for the first time never go with ECS boards… they suck ass..**

**L.I.T Wanderer – Dam, I feel like a great load of weight has left my shoulders, but yeh that's what I'm trying to do. Updating once a week instead of three times… But I'm going to put more into the detail of the story, so it will be a trade off. Less chapters but better detail in everything.**

**ShibbyTails**** – I love vampires to, I would like to see Hermione a vampire but right now the time is not right. **

**Taka ichijouji – Yeh I know, you read this chapter and it's like dam.. nooo fight to the death.. I can't have Romulus or Remus die yet.. no that would kill some of the story… but there will be a death later on in the story… (dammmm!!! Once again! I'm on a role tonight I fill like I'm on drugs… I'm not really…. Thought it's late at night.. er.. early morning I should say.)**

**SilverDagger**** – In the last one it was Catrin who attacked Malfoy… no I don't think Lily would do that, she's more… *smirks trying to figure out the word* swift with kills. I'm glad that you like it more then the last one, that's what I'm aiming for to out due the last one.**

Author's note – I would like to apologize of not saying of this vacation that I took, if you were saying to yourself that this person did not finish this story once again your wrong. Though it took some time to get the motive back into my head I think I've got it back. (It took a lot of reading Anne Rice and watching the movies but I got it back). Now I'm back on track going to produce chapters every Sunday each about 10 pages or more so that it isn't short. Thank you for being patient with this story.


	13. Parting Ways

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. I'm still looking for a beta reader, yes, any takers? Alright well if you feel up to it just send an aim or e-mail. Once again, edited poorly but what can I do but only try my best to do the editing. _

Chapter 12 – Parting ways

It took some time but both Harry and Hermione made it back to Hogwarts, Harry wondered what was going to happen now, he had to show himself. Now Voldemort knew what he was, along with the death eaters that surrounded him. Harry had left the death eaters there withering on the ground, though he knew that magic could easily fix it, but it was the sight of them there defenseless to his power. It was like a computer getting its first burst of electricity, the ecstasy of a runner reaching the finish in first. And the oddest of feelings, it felt natural, all too natural to break the spines of the mortal man. What would come of them? Would they be picked up by there fellow comrades or just left there to cry and finally perish by starvation. Maybe he would look next week surely they could last a week without food.

They had reached the commons while Harry had been in his thoughts. Hermione held Harry tight the entire way through, her voice talked but Harry did not respond. His mind came back to the power which he held, like a movie reel it played over and over consuming Harry. He knew that if he didn't stop this now it would harm the others, but why did it feel natural to do such things. By nature he was a killer, he knew that, but why did it feel so good. Why did it feel so great and almost unbearable joy that swelled in his dead beating heart that felt if it would explode. It so happened that the answer was coming to him but was knocked away as he felt Hermione's hands move to his neck and her face only inches away from his. His eyes looked down upon her and he felt the love that emanated from her depths. He knew this was not of his doing, no, this was from her, and no spell from him could make her feel this way.

Her cinnamon brown eyes filled with joy and happiness, to her it was as if she was under a spell her own spell to fall in love with a vampire. It was not the unnatural spirit or the thought of self gain, no it was pure love at its primal originals. Harry bent his neck a little moving ever so closer to her pink and luscious lips, his fortunately matched the same of hers, for it was the blood (he had understood a bit why they needed blood) that gave them a bit of color to match the human. Hermione looked with her mortal eyes into the immortal silver eyes of Harry, her thoughts were only of which could be explained of that of love. It was as they were about to kiss, that like so many other things, was to be broken by the sudden intrusion of Ron. His eyes lit like a furnace of jealously, he had become what most people described as the green eye monster. Harry could feel the anger coming from Ron as his heavy footsteps marched over and pushed Harry off of Hermione who was less then happy to see Ron there. Her eyes looked at Ron, Ron looked back at her, the rage in him had conquered his mind as he turned away from the soft eyes of his Hermione and to Harry who stood by the stone wall. Harry looked at Ron, he couldn't find any words to say to him, he knew what Ron wanted to do. Rip him to shreds, kill Harry though Harry doubted that it was so easily done. In a way it made Harry chuckle at the thought if he could be killed, then again he knew it was quite possible to be killed though hard, still possible.

"Ron, don't do anything stupid…" Hermione soft voice tried to calm the temper of the red hair boy, though her attempts were failing fast as he marched over to Harry and grabbed his collar trying to lift him off the ground. Harry let Ron lift his body off the ground, deceiving him into believing that he had power and control. 

"Ron please, you don't want to –" 

"What Hermione? Harm the man who tried to take you away! I knew that he was going to do it! I KNEW! HE GETS EVERYTHING! MONEY! FAME! EVERYTHING AND FOR ONCE I THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN THE BETTER OF HIM!" Ron roared over the pleading Hermione, her eyes were not on the brink of shattering into a million pieces of water.

"You don't understand Ron! Please stop this non-sense!" Again Hermione pleaded but like Harry she knew it wasn't going to get through Ron. Harry looked at Ron, his silver eyes told nothing of his feelings, nor did his facial expression. Blank and serene was all Ron could pick up and this only infuriated him, did he think it was a game to him? Ron had lost all form of rational thinking as he tossed Harry towards the Gryffindor's tower opening. Harry stepped lightly onto the ground as if it had never even affected him, well it didn't it was just a mere mortal toiling with something to powerful for him to conceive of. But Harry not wanting to hurt Ron did nothing to Ron but only let Ron walk in anger over to Harry and punch him in the face. Ron quickly moved his hand back for another punch but that was soon stopped as he had felt a pain in his hand like none of which he had experience before. 

Hermione watched and knew if Harry wanted to could kill Ron without remorse, or at least hurt him there was nothing that could stop him. But Harry did nothing and it was this simple gesture which brought Hermione's heart to a faster beat then before. She knew it was at this moment when she had seen Harry take a punch without putting a thought into harming Ron, she knew that it was love. She had fallen completely head over heels for the immortal.

Ron stood then as the pain coursed through his body from his hand to his mind. It was like hitting a steel door, cold, solid, and painful. Ron bit his lip, trying to contain both his anger and his pain, he had bit it to the point where blood dripped down his chin which attracted Harry's attention. Harry watched the blood drip down onto the black cotton robes, Harry could feel something twisting and turning in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling of the thirst rising into his throat, how much he wanted to taste the blood of his friend. But that thought had once again been broken as he felt another pain strike his temple. Ron had swung again hitting Harry dead center in the head, though it hurt him painfully, it was that strike that had released all his anger. Harry fell to the ground hitting his head against the floorboards cracking them like if they were twigs. Ron's eyes fell upon Harry and behind them Harry could see that Ron was truly not himself, it was fury and anger that came over him. Harry couldn't be mad at him, he was the one that almost kissed Hermione, but it was Hermione that had almost kissed him. Like everyone else in the room (which was only those three) Harry was confused while he got up from the floorboards. His bruises on his head were vanishing right before Ron and Hermione's eyes. Ron shook his head in shock, he had just cleanly hit the person in the temple it should have made at least a dent or welt in his head, yet nothing just the flawless skin. 

Harry watched Hermione put her tanned goddess (to Harry at least) hands upon Ron's shoulder trying to calm him down. She was trying her best to comfort him during this great time of confusion. Harry saw in Ron's eyes that he was surely confused, he knew that Ron had felt stone when he had stuck Harry, saw that Harry came out of the small battle un harmed in any way. Ron opened his mouth to speak but it just opened, sound did not emit nor try. Once again Ron opened his mouth and again no sound came out, it was like this for some time before finally Hermione rose her voice.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen… it's just…I…" Her voice lost and dazed, eerily confused, why had she just tried to kiss Harry.

"You don't need to say anything Hermione…" Harry said. "I should have been more of a friend to pull away, yet I myself felt that strange feeling inside me." Ron looked at Harry again with glazed eyes, and turned to Hermione, who broke into tears as her eyes met those of Ron's. She knew that it was over, in a way she felt more relieved then pain, but pain swept her like a broom. It washed through her body like a river, she shivered without any control, her eyes fell with tears. She couldn't bear the sight of either of them at the moment, she then took off up to the dorm room without another word. 

Harry and Ron were left alone in the room, everyone was still at Hogsmeade so they were about to be disturbed by some intrusion. Harry eyes pelted into the ground, not wanting to look at Ron, it hurt, and it hurt so much that he couldn't bear to be in the room with him. He had held so many secrets from Ron, being a vampire had been his biggest. Harry decided that he was going to be the first to take his seat and be the first to break the silence. But Ron had it a different way, as he suddenly spoke while watching Harry move to the seat and for the first time noticed how much more gracefully he moved, very un-human like.

"How did you do it? I struck you twice in the face, you did not even utter a sound of pain nor did you have pain in your face…" Ron took a seat across from Harry in the back of his mind he feared what he might hear. Then again it was intriguing to hear what Harry would have to say. Harry moved his fingers to his temple were Ron had stuck, his fingers danced along his cold skin while his eyes gazed not at Ron but at the fire that had just crackled and churned its golden flames. 

Harry thought for a moment, would he make some lie up to keep himself safe from Ron's questions. Would he tell the whole truth and trust that his friend would keep it a secret? Though he knew it was bound to be told to the world. Harry couldn't hate Ron, no that was to far out of the question. In a way Harry felt as if the had brought them closer together, though he knew he would never understand the affect it was just how he felt. Then Harry opened his mouth and began to speak, 

"…" Harry tried but nothing came out. How could he start, just say I'm a vampire and that I will remain on this earth forever? 

"What are you, not even the greatest wizard can do such a trick…" Ron said shifting comfortably into the stuffed red, gold chair.

"I am a creature of the dark, a creature of the old…" Harry whispered quietly, to quiet for Ron to hear. 

"What was that?" Ron didn't hear what Harry had said. 

"I am a vampire, Ron." Harry said louder so that if there were people in the room then certainly they would have heard it. Ron's eyes opened to the point where they looked like they would have popped out. His head shook in denial, but he knew that it was true, true as the chair in which he sat in at the moment. "I know what you thinking, why hadn't I told you before, it was plain and simple, though you are my friend I could not trust any one. Not even Hermione, though she eventually found out by herself in some misfortunate events." Harry trailed off a bit before shifting himself in his seat propping his feet on the coffee table that stood before the both of them. "I was afraid that you wouldn't except me, then again I was more afraid that you would tell the world. Of course you wouldn't tell knowing it, it would be a slip of the tongue, but it would be enough in this world."

Ron looked at Harry, his face redden with anger again. Harry didn't trust him was the underlying comment; it was a betrayal to Ron. Ron remembered that he had almost sacrificed his life for him during his first year, which followed him into the forest looking for some giant spider putting away his fears enough to let his legs move. Harry had not trusted him with this secret, he opened his mouth again but his anger had passed as he spoke.

"I would have never told a soul, I would have watched my words more carefully. You could have told me, we might have had fun together." Ron's voice had the appearance of anger; Harry knew how much Ron would have liked to put a stake in his heart. Harry could only give Ron a smile, it was pure from his beating dead heart.

"You know I couldn't take that chance…" So shallow, so unnatural Harry had said those words, it scared Ron for it had hit him that Harry could kill him easily and not even think twice about it. Ron's mortality had jumped into his throat and did not want to leave, it hurt, it hurt to even think about dying and that Harry was denied that.

"If I asked…" Ron felt a little childish as he spoke, Harry noticed how uncomfortable Ron shifted into his seat. "If I asked if you would turn me into one… would you… I mean… not now… but… if I was dying… would you?"

Harry looked at him had his ears deceived him, had he heard what Ron had just said. "Gods no Ron, I could never let you become what I've become. I would never bring this curse upon you, how could you ask such a question!" Harry said with a fury beyond that of a mortal, though the thought of having his best friend by his side did seem interesting. Ron could only look at Harry, whose face though pale and almost expressionless had glances of humanity in it. Ron knew what he was asking, the impossible, he knew in the back of his mind that Harry cared deeply for him and wouldn't do anything to harm him. The common's door opened as Lily walked in followed by the rest of the Gryffindor students who had returned from Hogsmeade. Lily looked at Harry then at Ron, Harry had shifted in his seat again and bowed his head to Lily and motioning her to sit down. Lily did, next to Ron who at that time did not know that she was a vampire. Some of the students took seats in the corner, some went to there dorms, others merely looked at Harry and Ron before wanting to say something, but words never came. This amused Harry, it was quite funny to see this, in fact Harry enjoyed seeing the mistakes in his fellow classmates. 

"You seem a bit mature." Lily obviously felt a change in Harry.

"I've learned a lot in the past few hours." Harry replied. 

"So it seems." Lily pulled out a quill and parchment and started writing, Harry knew that she was leaving this world while she wrote, impossible to get to.

"Can I ask you something Harry, how does it feel?" Ron whispered low enough for that not even him could hear what he was saying, wondering if being a vampire changed the physical aspects of him.

"It feels weird, like something isn't right, but then again it feels normal. But we must not talk about it here, maybe later… maybe later." Harry said before Lily spoke to him through the mind.

'He knows?' she asked.

'Yes, we kind of had a fight over Hermione' Harry responded as Lily giggled not out loud but in her mind.

'I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.'

'And you didn't tell me?' Harry a bit furious said.

'Now why would I do that? It's better for the person to find out for themselves.'

'Your very cruel in nature aren't you?' Harry said with a bit of amusement.

'You should know, we are all cruel, it is in our nature, yes… it weaves itself in the fabric of our bodies. Though we fight against it all the time, it eventually gets the best of us.'

It was at this time Harry noticed that Ron had been looking at him, his eyes large and glossed, he wanted to know why Harry had been so quiet in the past few minutes. Harry gently smiled at his friend, "Don't' worry, in due time I will tell you everything. But right now I'm a bit famished so I must be off." Harry stood up and smiled before exiting the commons leaving Ron there pondering on what that meant. 

Harry looked back at the entrance and again gave a soft smile before walking down to Hagrid's. It felt better, really it did, to know that others know about you. Maybe that's what he needed, instead of hiding it, it was that it needed to be known to the world that he was this creature of the dark. One who throughout the centuries had terrorized the people, one that had been cursed by god and the devil himself. Who escaped death and became a minion of death, a worked for him, Harry now saw how much fun it could be. Harry now found himself in the middle of the grassy field that stood between the castle and the hut. The sun still shining brightly, it tingled like it always had, even when he was alive. He knew that maybe one day he himself would no longer be able to bear its rays. Yet like most mortals it wasn't something he cared about, it was there and that's all that mattered. Before Harry could ever get to the hut he felt a hand upon his shoulder, instantly he turned around to see a blond steel eyed boy looking at him. 

"What is it Draco." Harry said with the carelessness of a human. 

"Is it true potter?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"I got word from my father this afternoon that I should stay away from Harry Potter because he was now a vampire." Draco said. Harry smirked, and then started to walk to the hut motioning for Draco to follow him. Draco did what Harry asked and followed him to the door of the hut. Harry knocked and could hear the bumbling of the humble giant making his way to the door. Oddities like that made life, well immortality somewhat better. But that sudden thought that he would out live all of what he sees today saddened Harry to the point where he had to stop thinking about it or he would have cried blood. The door opened to reveal that gentle giant Hagrid in his overly large coat. 

"Ah, welcome Harry… comes in come in." Hagrid didn't even bother to say Draco's name. Harry stepped in with Draco who tried not to touch anything but just took a seat on the couch next to the great dog fang. Harry smiled at fang who came over with his monstrous paws and jumped up to lick Harry on the face. Harry to his delight laughed and held fang, smiled he did, and laughed more he did, like a new born baby. Hagrid looked at Harry and wondered why he was acting this way, certainly he had not been this way before. 

"Hagrid I ought to tell you that there were death eaters, along with Peter at Hogsmeade. Need not to worry it was a delightful and yet a eye awakener for me. There probably gone now, but they will remember what happened to them." Hagrid's eyes got large, Harry could hear it already, why did you not call for help, why didn't you report this to the ministry. Hagrid knew that nothing he could say would bring peace to this conversation so it was plain and simple in what he would say.

"I will tell Professor Dumbledore about this later of course." Harry nodded.

"Does your mantle place work like the one in Gryffindor's commons?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded, "I'll get you something if you want. You don't need to call Dobby." Hagrid said.

"Thank you very much Hagrid." Harry said watching Hagrid make his way to the back of his hut. Draco sat there, moving his eyes back and forth between Hagrid and Harry, his eyes also looked up and down Harry's body as if he was seeing something that Harry did not see.

"It is true, you are a vampire. Make me one! Make me one so I can strike at my father without remorse." Draco hastily said. This infuriated Harry, his hand slammed on the wooden frame of the chair and shook the floorboards underneath. Why were people so ignorant of this, what was it about vampires that attached people were they not afraid or was the ancient terror's just play toys. This made Draco coward a little away from Harry but never the less did not stop the diluted fantasy that played before his eyes.

"NO, what is it that a vampire holds so attractive to people! Our looks! Our unnatural beauty or the power that hides behind us! I would not make you one, I would not even if it was the end of the world. Why would some one want this curse, to walk the earth forever hunting the mortal because it is the blood that we need to survive!" Harry said, his voice trembled with fury, but he held himself not attack the boy in front of him. Draco was at a loss for words, he had not truly asked himself this question, all he had in mind was that he would kill his father with this gift for he did not have the power yet to kill him now. 

"I'm sorry for being rash. But you don't know what –" 

"I don't care, now what does Voldemort have in store for me now that he knows along with the entire ring around him." Harry cut off Draco who seemed a bit furious and frighten at that name. 

"Well first, you'll see in the news paper tomorrow, your secret will no longer be a secret. My father has probably already told the minister and it will be headline news tomorrow. Other then that, I couldn't tell you because I don't know, they have been very quiet lately… very quiet…" Draco said with a bit of a quiver in his voice, though he was still strong, Harry knew Draco was scared. Hagrid came back into the hut with a glass full of blood and handed it to Harry who rose his cup, with a smile, to say cheers at Draco before gulping it down. Draco looked at Harry then at Hagrid, 

"Is that real… human... blood…" Draco really didn't want to know but the curiosity got to him.

"No, no… just chicken blood…" Hagrid stammered out. Draco gratefully sighed and watched Harry finish his drink. He also noticed that color that had once not been in Harry's face now returned and it was like Harry had never been pale. No in fact Harry seemed human ever more, color was now back in his skin. Harry himself could feel that heat rise from within his body, the warmth, the absolute ecstasy of the blood flowing through his dead body. Draco wanted to touch Harry but like most people were afraid to do such a thing, Harry seemed to be off in a different world at the moment. His eyes wandered the ceiling like a new born baby in a crib, Hagrid could only give a smile and then moved his eyes to Draco who was reaching out to touch Harry's skin.  Draco stopped just before touching, looking at Harry with any sign of approval, he was dead scared. Draco knew without a doubt that Harry had the power to kill them both in such a way it would be horrifying painful, but curiosity burned his soul and that's what got the best of him. His white fingertips flushed with color, moved gently across the smooth and hard skin of Harry's arm. It was surprisingly warm at his fingertips, warm enough to pass as a human, quite amazing, and quite amazing. It was then Harry looked down at the boy touching his arm and pulled away immediately, to fast for a mortal eye to see and enough to scare Draco to the point of shaking. Hagrid seemed a bit distressed but never the less wanted to see Draco quiver in fear, he hated him though he could never say it, he hated his father, and his entire family. It was by time he got his worth. 

"Sorry, it's just.. your warm… and your skin… it's… a bit more pinkish… a bit more…--" 

"Human like… yes… I just noticed that to…" Harry broke Draco's sentence as he got up from the seat. Fang rose also next to Harry and then moved to the couch where Draco was sitting, there he lied back down on the carpet, his paws out before him, his tail wagging slowly, happy and content was this creature. Harry thanked Hagrid and then walked out with Draco right behind him. Harry then about half way across the field turned stopping Draco dead in his tracks,

"I wouldn't have believed what you said to me that day in Diagon Alley, about wanting an alliance till now. I guess it wouldn't matter if you told the world now would it? But I would also like to thank you for telling me this… I will help you, help you take down your father, but this will come along with the fall of Voldemort. All this will take time but do not worry it will be done." Harry said, clear and defined.

Draco nodded, and was about to open his mouth once more but then he saw only a blur as Harry vanished right before his eyes. Draco stepped back a little in fear, but that was put to rest knowing that Harry was now where close now. 

Ω

Harry stood now before the doors of the commons, he said the password quickly and walked in seeing that a lot of people were still in the commons chatting. Lily was there, she had never moved, still writing away, he couldn't tell what it was. Ron was sitting there and to his surprise Hermione who still had red puffy eyes but they were no longer crying. He walked over and took a seat next to Hermione (who was on the couch), looking at her, and then at Ron.

"Something happen while I was gone?" Harry asked simply. 

"No.. not really.. just Hermione and I had to do some talking…" Ron said with a bit more happiness in his voice.

"Care to tell?" Harry said while pulling a knee up to his chin resting his head.

"I guess when I saw you and her almost kissing… and when I when into a rage of fury… I saw how much I had lost over the days in which I told Hermione that awful sentence… And I had to get that off my chest…I think… "

"Were back together Harry" This had hurt Harry, but like before there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had to be happy for his best friends. Hermione said it like she truly meant it. Harry could sense that, and that was all that mattered, she was happy. Harry gave a soft smile to the both of them, "That's great to hear… great news indeed…" Harry said, masking the hurt in his voice, he then began to think of Lavender. She had kissed Ron on the cheek, Harry couldn't tell if that was just friendly or was it more, he swore that if Ron hurt Hermione again that next time he would suffer dearly for it. 

Harry then looked at the time, and didn't notice how late it truly was, he was late for the animagus class. He said his farewell to the couple before making his way back out of the door and over to McGonagall's class room. He had missed almost an entire week of not going, she wasn't going to be happy about this, Not at all. Harry walked through the doors to see the old lady filing through some parchments, her eyes scanning through the endless writing, he smiled at her uncanny ability to detect him as she spoke telling him that he was late.

"Sorry, busy…" Harry said, was true wasn't it? 

"No matter, it will just mean that you'll have to put more time and effort tonight since you seemly did not come back for a while." McGonagall stood up and looked at Harry, she to had noticed the difference in color in him. Amazing, simply amazing she had told herself while setting down her parchment, getting up and walking over. 

"Well, let's see what you've learned?" McGonagall said with a very stern voice. Harry looked at the floor, color rose into his cheeks, ashamed for that he knew he had learn nothing, he had not practiced.

"Well then I guess we will have to start over? This will be the last time, if you do not keep up with your practice I will not teach this to you again." Harry completely understood. "Now, just like I said before practice growing out your limbs, this is the basics you need to known these before anything else." Harry nodded again and then began to try once more to grow his fingers. Like last time this was hard, harder then anything he had encounter. It was also frustrating him, why was it so hard. 

Then when he had concentrated all his anger into becoming this animal, why couldn't he do it so easily, didn't Romulus say that anything was possible. Then again Romulus was arrogant and thought he was a dark god. But something then broke his concentration, he heard McGonagall gasp, he looked up to see not through his vampire eyes but through the eyes of an enormous cat. It was only for a second before he found himself quivering in pain on the ground after his body had reverted back to itself norm. But it felt like it had been ages while he was in that cat body, he felt the raw power that flowed through his body then. The gigantic paws that touched with a padded sole on the stone, fur that coved his entire body, it was amazing. But very painful indeed, his bones twisted and turned he wasn't ready for this, that's what it had to be the fear in the back of his mind. Maybe if he released that fear, truly released it he could turn quickly into this animal.

It was then he tried again, but did not succeed. Failure once again it stumped Harry, how could he do it once but not repeat it. McGonagall certainly got an eye full, she didn't think it would be possible for Harry to do such a thing and so quick.

"That was… amazing… I've never seen a person become their creature so fast…" her voice was filled with excitement. "Try it again… try it again…" she sounded like a school girl to Harry who stood up and wiped his forehead with his arm noting to himself that he was sweating blood. He nodded, and then concentrated on becoming the animal, but like before it did not work. Harry wanted to slam a desk or do punch something in anger, why could he do it once even if it was for a second but not now. 

"I think this will be all for tonight Harry, you should go get some sleep, don't worry about it to much I think in the future you'll become that animal." McGonagall said while watching Harry walk in fury out the door.  

Ω

The night was a blur to Harry, he awoke at the crack of dawn and couldn't fall back to sleep since then. His hands were shaking, along with his body, he was scared, truly scared. Today was the day when the world, well the wizardry world, was going to know about him and possibly Lily. He would do anything to keep Lily's secret, but he again knew that the ministry knew about her. Harry then walked to the bathroom and started up the shower, his body was cold and pale, no blood flowed through it, which was very unfortunate. He put his hand under the warm water, it felt good, amazingly good, and then he moved his full body under the water. A shiver came about, but then it was pure bliss, it wasn't like the blood that flowed through his veins, no it was like how it was even when he was alive. Harry opened his mouth to let the water rush into his throat, that was a mistake, he choked and coughed as if he couldn't get enough air. 

The taste was unbearable, it was like drinking something poisoned, and he fell to the ground choking, gasping hoping that just this wasn't going to end him, it would be so anticlimactic. Finally he stopped choking and looked at the water rushing down towards his immensely strong and pale body. A smile then crept upon his face as he stood up and enjoyed the warm soothing water, he knew that it wasn't needed, shower part of course his body never changed. But just this little act made him feel all a bit more human. Harry got out of the shower and put on some dry clothes before slipping on his school robe. Then he made his way down to the silent commons and got his drink. Finishing it in a hurry his body became warm and filled with blood once more. Lily came down, looking a little tired, but her eyes told Harry that she was worried for him. He didn't want her to be but what was he going to do?

"Can you get me some please? I don't' feel like going down to Hagrid's." Harry nodded and tapped the mantle and Dobby appeared again with another glass. Some how Dobby understood and gave the glass to Lily who drank it up, she thanked Dobby who left in a pop. 

"Well I'm off to the library, then I'll meet you guys in the Great room." Harry gave Lily a smile as she took off. He really didn't notice till now that, Lily was beautiful, extremely beautiful, maybe it was the beauty given to her by the vampire spirit. Thinks like this didn't matter right now, no there were ten times more important things that were on his mind. Harry slammed his fist on the mantle as a blood tear fell down his cheek, how could things have gotten so out of hand. He could have just decided to kill peter and lose Hermione, no, his emotions had to run his mind; his human side had to take control. What would have Romulus do, certainly not save anyone but himself but it would have kept the secret a secret. Why couldn't he be more like Romulus, not care for anything but himself. It puzzled him, but then when he looked back at that moment when Hermione had hugged him with all the passion a mortal woman could give it was worth more then the life he had. Just to feel her arms around him, pure bliss, pure and simple he loved Hermione. Though he knew that he wouldn't stand in the way of Ron and Hermione, he would watch them grow old together while he never changed. He would help them in every way possible either be it keeping them safe from the world of the dark or the world of the poor. But it wouldn't be for Ron, no, it would be only for Hermione. Then Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Her soft brown eyes, the body of a goddess, hair so sweet and the scent that rose from it, and that soft tanned skin of young vibrant woman that stole his immortal heart, why couldn't he just sweep her away and take her to the distant lands of the earth where he and she would be lovers till the ends.

"I don't know what          you're going through, I would never know, but I would like to tell you that today and everyday I would stand by your side and take that pain from inside." Hermione said, she knew what was going to happen.

"I don't want you there Hermione, it's for me to conquer alone, for I am immortal and you are not. I will watch you grow old, watch you have children, jobs, a house and home. You face will only become more beautiful with time, your body will mature. But me…Me…I won't grow old, nor change, as you see me now is the way I will stay forever till I die…" Harry said quietly. 

"Then make me one of your kind Harry, I want to be by your side." This in raged Harry, he turned around and grabbed Hermione's wrist, maybe a bit to hard cause he could see the pain in her eyes though she shed no tear. 

"Why would you want this gift! To be by me! I would never, I couldn't bear to see the pain that you would go through… no… never…" Harry let her go and vanished. She watched the door open then close with no one going through it. Then she felt a tear run down her face, she was stunned.

Harry went to the astronomy tower, his eyes filled with blood, his head racked with guilt. Oh how much he would have loved to bring her into this world, to have her by his side for eternity. But no, he couldn't, he wanted to see her grow old and live a good life. He sat next to the window, it let in the light into the dark tower. Now he couldn't stop the flow of tears in his eyes, it stained his robes of blood. Wasn't she faithful to Ron, was she just lying to herself thinking she had something for Ron? How much he would have liked to die that night, inside of becoming this, this creature.

"Yes… and the world would have lost a great adversary against the forces of the dark." Harry quickly snapped his head to the door seeing Dumbledore walking in with a comforting smile on his face. 

"No, they would have lost nothing but a bound to be vampire." Harry quickly said in defense. 

"I would disagree with you on that." Dumbledore stood at the window looking out upon the Quidditch pitch. Harry grumbled something under this breath, then looked up at the old wizard.

"I've spoke with the ministry this morning, the world will know, but I've convinced them that the attacks on the Auror's was only done because you loved your sire so much. And I've also convinced them that Romulus did not make the attacks on the student, the house elf, nor the fat lady. But they do want to take you in for questioning and that's all." Dumbledore said. Harry shook his head; he knew that the ministry was probably going to tag him. "If they do that, well expect something from me."

This gave a smile to Harry's face, maybe things would turn out to be ok. Hopefully it would turn out to be alright because he wouldn't be able to face the world. 

"Now, I believe that it is time for breakfast, I'll be waiting for you there." Dumbledore smiled as he turned and walked out the door leaving Harry there watching the door close. This entire day would change his life, yes… this would be a new world to him, for better or worse he would be there to see it evolve around him.

**A.N. – Alright, be mad at me. Yes flame me for not breaking up Ron and Hermione yet. Don't worry in time things will change for the better. I hate Ron even more then Voldemort so he will be gone eventually (well away from Hermione). I'm not going to post author notes, telling you of the next chapters, at the end of every three chapters since I'm not going to follow them any more. Kind of Pointless as I see it, anyways hope you liked the chapter.**

**Next Chapter – First Date **

- "I can't screw up this time, no, not with her, she's important to me."

**Please review – I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**Arizosa**** – **Very sorry, very sorry indeed. I know you would like to see that vampire die, but I couldn't let him die in such a way. Maybe later in the story he will die, who knows, though I do have it planned out I can't spoil it for anyone.

**BAD BOY HARRY – Well I hope you do it would be cool to see what you have in mind. I'm happy that you loved the chapter! **

**Robaatsu**** – Phoenix's daughter well after I'm finished with this will I then continue with that story. That was post to be the sequel to the last story, but since I wrote this one it's going to have to be re-done again. That's alright I guess you guys now know the name of the sequel for Kiss from a Rose. **

**L.I.T Wanderer – I'm glad that you really like this story, my only hope is that each chapter becomes better then the last, more detail, more emotions are provoked out of the reader, and it continues to keep the interest. If something lacks please tell me cause then I can work on it.  Thank you for the very thoughtful review.**

**klover****(****) – Queen of the Damned, great book, the movie sucked horribly (I can't believe I actually bought it). Yes I'm a fan of the Vampire Chronicles, during my vacation I read the entire series well the series in which Lestat was the writer of the stories.  I took some ideas from those books and put it into my writing, though my vampires a very different from Anne Rice's. Harry being evil, well in this chapter he loved the power so who knows what could go from here. **

**Shadow Wolf() – Sorry to hear that you like the first one better then this, but that's cool to. The action, umm… well we had a brief bit of action in last chapter, not much in this. But don't worry the action is coming (mostly towards the end). Dueling club is coming soon (YAY that's my favorite part) so there some action.**

**TheNormalMan**** – Thank you for your opinion, sorry to hear that I did not make it more interesting for you. **

**Angelis1 – Yes, it's coming down fast… very sad indeed.**

**TimGold**** – Very sorry to disappoint you in your theories well about the romance part. You got the Harry part on the dot. I'll sign that petition, I can't stand the character. I'm glad you liked the chapter toJ. **


	14. First Date

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. I'm still looking for a beta reader, yes, any takers? Alright well if you feel up to it just send an aim or e-mail. Once again, edited poorly but what can I do but only try my best to do the editing. _

Chapter 13 – First Date

Harry got up from his seat on the dusty stone floor and scuffled his feet towards the door. He walked through the door and looked down the narrow hall way that led to the narrow stair case. Harry walked slow, memorizing each step as if it was his last, his shoes tapped against the marble flooring, his refection appeared back to him, 'Argus must have finished cleaning these floors' Harry thought to himself while moving with the taps. His head remained down never having to look up all the way to the Great Hall. 

He stopped before the doors, trying to hear inside, the noise was just erratic human voices that absolutely no sense to Harry. It was just too many voices at once, to much excitement and joy and it was starting to overwhelm Harry's sense. Maybe he would try to scan the room of thoughts, possible just one student's thoughts, yes; this is what Harry would do. He opened his mind, releasing all doubts of what he told Lily the day before about reading other people's thoughts. He could vision his consciousness self pass though the great hall doors, then he arrived next to the closes student to the door. A small first year a student whose thoughts were sealed from everyone but himself, Harry felt himself take a seat next to this student and then felt the thought pass from the student into his mind.

"I can't believe, I got a detention already… mom is going to kill me, I know it. What will happen…" the student thought in his head. Harry gave a small smile seeing that this boy had not read the paper yet. Harry got up and scanned the room, his eyes turned to the teachers, some talking to others, but he noticed that Dumbledore was looking straight at him with a welcoming smile. Did he know that he was in here, Harry asked himself. But how could he, he was standing outside of the doors and what was in there was just a projected image of himself that only he could see. He looked again at Dumbledore who was now talking to McGonagall. Curiosity burned within Harry, he wanted to hear what they were talking about. But at the very moment he moved closer to Dumbledore he felt a pull back through the wooden doors and into his body. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder, cold a strong. Harry could smell the undead in the hand and the body that was behind him. 

"I told you I would meet you here, now what's the matter something wrong why are you standing out here?" Lily asked making Harry turn around. In the corner of his eye he saw that the armor guards bowed to him. Was the nod a respectful nod, or was it just mocking him? Why did he care about such things, Harry felt the questions filling his head once more. 

"I'm afraid of what is going to happen in there, read my thoughts and you'll know what I fear." Harry spoke, his voice was dripping with fear, Lily did need to read his thoughts to know that. But she didn't know why he feared so much and so she allowed herself to read Harry's thoughts. In a matter of seconds she found out everything that happened and was guessing on what was going to happen in that very room. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily said.

"Cause I thought I might try this alone, I'm going to have to deal with it myself right? it's my problem…" Harry defiantly knew that his words meant nothing to Lily.

"Harry, I would stand by your side and take that pain away." Lily said, Harry's brow rose to that statement. That was the same thing that Hermione said to him this morning. That's odd It almost sounded like if Hermione was talking instead of Lily. Just a odd thought Harry told himself, though suspicious did arouse for a bit. Then he felt that cold arms of Lily wrapped around his body pulling him closer to her. He could feel her chest (which was flat) beat against his chest, she was a bit smaller then him. 

"Thank you for being here." Harry whispered. Lily smiled and looked up at Harry, moving up on her toes to move her lips closer to Harry. But she was denied Harry's kiss as he pulled back and kissed her on her forehead. Harry could see Lily's face contort into a sorrow almost heart broken individual vampire. He felt a twinge in the back of his mind that she wanted to be with him and that she was doing something hidden from him just to have that. But just like the earlier feeling when she had said the same things Hermione did, he put it away and never thought of it again.

"Your welcome Harry, now, let's go through at meet both of our destinies." Lily wiped the sorrow face off and put on a face that was more brave and confident that nothing was going to harm her or Harry. Harry opened the doors and immersed his eyes upon the crowd of students. All the students heads turned, there eyes already judging what they saw. Harry looked to the right of him and noticed that student who he had read the mind of was still looking at the table in disgust at himself not paying any attention to what was happening around him. Harry then looked over the turned heads of the students to the staff table that stood in the center. Dumbledore was there, sitting and chatting with McGonagall, he didn't even look at Harry. Why was this, Harry thought, was he not going to break the silence that gripped the hall? Lily then pulled him to the seat at the Gryffindor table. The students near by who were did not known Harry that well (mainly 7th years, and 3rd years and below) moved as far away as possible from the two. Hermione and Ron sat the closes on the other side. Ginny, Lavender, Neville, along with the rest of the 6th years did not move away nor did they move closer to Harry. It seem that they were not afraid of what Harry was but what he might do if they said something wrong about him. Hermione and Ron sat the closes even though they were on the other side. Hermione took no time in waiting for Harry to say something; she immediately moved and gave him the daily prophet and the quibble to read. Harry took it without saying a word to her.

His eyes merely needed to glance at the paper to know what it said, headline news, Harry Potter bitten by a vampire, Harry Potter now the creature of blood, Harry this Harry that. Lily could feel the anger growing throughout his body, his eyes were filled with anger as they moved over the paper. His fist clenched crumpling the paper, and then he snapped his head up to the students who moved back in shock. It even made Hermione and Ron move a little. Harry rolled the paper up quickly and then shot up from the seat and left in a blur. This ignited screams and terror for the students in the room, there untrained mortal eyes could not see Harry move out of the great hall with great speeds. Quickly he ran fast up the stairs and to the Gryffindor commons. There he sat in peace by the mantle, and then he started to read the paper. First the daily prophet,

_Headline news – Harry Potter the mysterious vampire…_

_This was surprising news to us when the ministry came to us and gave us this story. Immediately some of us were quite surprise at the information some have speculation. But this is not an editorial mistake on our part, in fact that we have an interview recording (turn to page 5 to hear) telling us of the details of how he found out about Harry Potter being a vampire. Over the next few days we will be investigating ourselves about this, but from what we have been getting by letters is that this information is true._

_For all the parents of the students at Hogwarts, Harry Potter has not been the one that was behind the attacking, but was there trying to stop them. This was from Dumbledore's own mouth; he also stated that Harry will not go into ministry's hands as long as he was headmaster at Hogwarts. Could this be another challenge to the power and authority of the ministry? Who knows, but believe in what our paper has to say, we will bring the vampire world into the front pages of the wizardry world for now they have claimed the boy that has lived. Is this a tragic day? Or is it finally the end of you-know-who?_

Harry looked again and again, he shuffled through the papers, it was all about him… well almost, there was one section telling everyone about Lily. This angered him even more, he tore the paper to shreds, and the pieces fell to the floor like feathers. He was beyond anger, he felt his blood starting to boil beneath his skin. Immediately he turned to the wall and channeled all his force into his hand and delivered a powerful blow to the wall. It creaked and roared as if it had been alive and hurt. Soon after noticing the dent that he had put in the wall a agonizing pain ripped through his hand. Blood did not spill from his knuckles but he felt as if his bones had been crushed with the amount of strength he had used. But this was quickly put in the back of his mind when he again punched the wall with all his strength. Again the walls roared in anger and bent in frustration. It was then Harry turned his attention to the material objects of the room, upon his command (though he did not think of it at the time) they vibrated and then turned into flames and eventually into ash. First it was the coffee table which was near the fire place, then it was the chairs, then his eyes moved to the corners where the rest of the chairs and tables turned into ash. He felt himself go into a blindness rage, something in which he had never experienced before, though have been close. He felt himself out of control, nothing else was left in the room for him to destroy then he moved towards the entrance way and the only thought through his mind had been the students. But before he would even leave the commons Lily appeared through the door, Her soft eyes covered slightly by her midnight black hair. They scanned the room noticing the mess of ash that lay on the floor. She was amazed and scared while looking at Harry and seeing that his eyes had lost all human in them. She also was afraid of the power that he contained within him and how much of it he released upon this room.  

Even at two years of age could she only image such power, this was a power of a god, she thought to herself that not even Romulus had this power. He snapped his head to her, she gave him a smile, but he only returned with rage. Harry walked to her and pushed her out of the way with ease but Lily did not take this lightly. She appeared in front of him and took hold of his throat and tossed him back into a pile of ash that was once the red couch in the center of the room.

"I'll kill you right now if you do not stop this non-sense!" Her voice dripped with venom. Harry saw that she was not kidding, and noticed how strong she actually was. In fact she was very strong for such a little woman.

"Let me out now" Harry sneered and stood up looking up at her, he had calm down to the point where the once instant inferno power was lost in time to him. 

"Are you insane? This isn't how you should go about like this! This is the worst possible way to go about with this!" Lily yelled, her eyes stared at him, they bore into his soul making him shiver.

"How else can I go about this, look at this? My world is over! Look at it! People all around won't like to be around me; no they fear the immortal…" Harry's face soften a bit, he tried his hardest to keep his calm, but how is it possible to do such things. "I just, I…"

"I know Harry, I know… when people found out that I was a vampire it was the same thing. But destroying things do not make matters better. I know it hurts but this is the most important time for you. Come let's walk outside, maybe into the forest, so we can talk. Then we can come back and be ready to face this school." Lily held out her hand to Harry, Harry at first couldn't find the power to move himself. But something in Lily's eyes told him that it would be alright, he had lost all anger in that second and gave her a genuine smile of serenity within himself. They both vanished from the commons and appeared outside in the sun. Just as the first rays of the sun hit him it stung like never before. He felt as if the sun was burning him alive, Lily took notice and pushed him back into the shadows where the sun could not touch him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at his burning flesh.

"Your vampiric mind has taken over for the time being, Harry you must find your human side before you can move out into the sun." Lily said.

"What do you mean, I feel like I'm in the right state of mind." Harry responded. Lily just shook her head and pulled Harry out into the sun once more. This time the sun did not burn but felt warm and tingling through Harry's body. 

"See" Lily said before walking out into the grass. Harry looked around to see that some students were at Hagrid's starting there classes. It took little to no time to get over to the glossy blue great lake. There Lily stated to speak,

"Two years ago I was turned by the same sire of course. It wasn't until a month after hiding it away from my family did they actually find out. Oh you should have seen there eyes, oh how I savored that moment. They took out there wands of course and aimed it at me, and then out of no where did Romulus appear angered at them. He took there wands and snapped them in two before looking at the both of them. We both could smell the fear, they were drenched in it, I was still young even in my mortal years I was young. All I wanted to do was drain them of there life, but Romulus denied me that as he let them live. There eyes told me that I was never allowed back, well for a while never allowed back. So I set off to the world, I learned a lot of stuff during that time, Romulus showed me some stuff but then he took off leaving me." Harry turned to look at Lily, who gazed at the lake. "Eventually they accepted me back, but my door was bolted as if there feeble attempt was going to hold me in. They along with so many others denied the fact that I - (Lily stopped for a moment watching the movements in the water) - that we could still feel emotions and all of that human stuff. But it was that very fact that made me push on to live, it did make me mad, and who wouldn't get mad. But it also showed me how much more I would have to show this world of us." Harry nodded and then took a seat at the foot of the water. Lily did the same right next to him, and moved her arm around his shoulder.

"I guess I was pretty foolish to think that people would just accept the fact."

"Very foolish Harry, very foolish, but understandable." Lily smiled and moved her head onto his shoulder. 

"So what did they say after I had left?" Harry questioned, curiosity burned in him.

"Well, one Dumbledore gave a small talk about it. He said that we were just as normal as anyone else we just have 'special needs'" Lily gave a small laugh. "But there was some talking going on throughout all the tables. Some students wanted to end our lives, some even planned to study and then one day destroys us. Neville was shouting in his head cursing us for biting him. Of course I told him that it was neither of us, he didn't believe it. I would watch out for that one Harry, he might do something rash." Lily said, moving her arm down behind his back. Harry smiled, and moved his hands to the ground behind him keeping him steady. 

"So how much did I frighten them when I moved with our immortal speed?" 

"Oh, some girls fainted at the sight, but some actually fell in love with you." Lily giggled.

"Let me take a guess, the twins?" Harry smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess."

"You were reading my mind, weren't you?" Lily asked.

"Course not; I wouldn't dare do it... I don't even read the minds of Hermione and Ron or at least try not to."

"And why not?"

"Cause its wrong; you wouldn't like it if I read your mind." Harry said.

"No, you wouldn't be able to trust me." Lily laughed and pulled away from Harry only to fall back onto the grass. 

"I could try, right what's going to stop me from trying?" Harry turned to face her, she herself fell onto the grass and was already looking at Harry. There eyes met each other, silver and silver, if anyone stood there and looked at these two they wouldn't see the vampire within them. They would only see two pinkish colored humans who looked terribly in love or at least made it look like that. The sun was at high noon now, there was no shade from it, but it did not affect the bodies of these immortals. In fact it was quite nice for them, quite nice indeed. 

"I would stop you from trying, you know the older we get the more out powers are able to grow. And I'm two years older then you are mister." Lily smiled as part of her black hair fell into her eyes. Harry moved his hand over and gently pressed his finger against her smooth and perfect skin and slowly moved the hair out of her eyes. Lily took this chance to move a little closer to Harry, her mind seemed a little blank, but never the less she had never seen one like him. He cared, even if he was immortal, he loved even if he would out live all the love ones around him. He was different, so very different from the other immortals she had met. Most of them could never look beyond the fact that they were gods to this world, no most of them were like Romulus, arrogant, ruthless, and only thought about themselves.

"Was it painful for you? You know becoming a vampire?" Harry had broken her thoughts, but she wasn't mad, well how could she be? She was falling in love with this vampire. Though she wanted to fight it, it was impossible and she also knew that his heart belonged to someone else and that is what pained her the most. She had almost kissed him in the hall but he had stopped her, in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't possible but trying she would and failing she will.

"So? Was it painful for you?" Again Harry asked, Lily looked at him and noticed how close she was to him. She moved a little back and noticed that his face sadden a bit, but not enough to give her any feeling. 

"No, well, sort of, I don't remember it all too clearly. I just remember being drained to the point of death and then waking up in the middle of the night to see my sire there. Looking down at me, his silver eyes, the paleness of his skin, his silky black hair. He picked me out of my bed, I didn't need a coffin like him I didn't understand it at that time, and I still don't understand why only some vampires can walk during the day and some can't. But he didn't give me a choice really, that's what I hated him the most for, for not asking me first." Lily's face gave a grave look of misery.

"He did the same to me, I didn't have much of a choice, and it was either death or a vampire." Harry said.

"You think the teachers are looking for us right now?" Lily said breaking away from the conversation.

"Probably, but I don't give a shit." Harry said as he saw her face smile which could only make him smile. 

"Yes, every vampire goes through that point in time, where they think nothing matter. I've yet to think that way because I think everything matters. I've very surprised that you are experiencing this at such a young age." Lily got up from the ground and dusted off her robes. Then she held her hand out to help Harry. Harry took it and stood up and another question rose into his mind.

"Do we ever change?" This made Lily laugh with delight, still he was young and didn't understand things.

"Harry once we have crossed that line, we never change. Forever we will stay this way, yes, I'm as sad as you are because I will have to look at this body for who knows how long." Lily said and watched Harry's eyes move down. "But lets not think of times of the sad, lets think of the times ahead. Who knows it might be fun, very fun indeed scaring those little children." Lily laughed, making Harry laugh as they started to walk back to the castle.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"For what?" Lily questioned.

"For stopping my rampage." Harry opened the door for Lily, noticing that it had to be around lunch time because he could hear everyone was in the great hall.

"Well I can't have the only other vampire vanish and leave me to fight this crowd alone now." Lily pulled Harry towards the great hall doors and opened them. Like before everyone's head turned and dead silence came over the hall. Harry this time felt better about being in this room, he felt as if he was floating far about this place and that nothing could have touched him. Well expect the person who was pulling him to the Gryffindor table. They took there regular seats away from everyone else except Hermione and Ron. Hermione gave a cheery smile to Harry, which made Harry's heart beat even faster. 

"I guess there isn't a need to hide my fangs any more is there?" Harry asked Lily, who chuckled with the slightest of hisses. Harry then gave a wide smile as his fangs started to grow back to there normal length, this scared even Hermione and Ron. Maybe it was something in the back of a humans mind that fangs meant the sign of danger.

"Did you guys miss me?" Harry asked while looking at the food that was on the table. He picked up a grape vine that was in a bowl near him and put it in a plate that was before him. How he wanted to taste that grape, it's savory sweet taste; it made him give an eerie smile. But that taste he found hard to gasp, why couldn't he picture the sweet taste of the grapes? He shook his head and noticed that kids were starting to leave. Harry and Lily guessed that they couldn't stand being near a vampire, feeling so helpless. He could sense the fear that came from Hermione and Ron, the fear that now resided in the room. How it made him feel, well like a dark god, this was something he felt pride and sorrow in. Harry gave a sad smile that mirrored the pain that was in him now, to watch Hermione and Ron, his friends, his closes friends now fearing there own mortality. But this wasn't what Hermione was like before, she in fact did not show any fear what so ever, what made her fear now. What sudden change in her emotions happened, something wasn't right, something had to be wrong. But Harry let those thoughts slip. Like time it slipped by him fast, soon the month was over and there were only a few weeks left in the year. 

This in fact was the week before Christmas break, nothing much changed since then. Kids stay away as far as they could from Harry and Lily. It was easier for Harry since he had Hermione and Ron. For Lily it was far more difficult, many of the first years gathered in groups all away from her. Sometimes she could hear them plotting against her, of course most were fables and weak attempts to stake her while she was sleeping. This would probably be one of the worst mistakes that they could do, but she could see deep into there souls that they were as scared as small muggle born children during Halloween. 

Sometime in the middle of November and December they all signed up for the dueling club (including Harry and Lily despite the protest by the other students), maybe this would ease some of the students over. Who knew, Harry sure didn't, for now he just kept his cool and remained content that he had friends still. Though every once in a while he felt their fear but it was not that he was a vampire, it was because of what other students were conspiring against him. His heart melted at the thought every time. The ministry and the daily prophet left Harry alone while he stayed at Hogwarts, probably by the request of Dumbledore. Harry could have cared less what did it matter if he told them important things? 

It also happened that over this time after that scene out by the great lake Harry saw Lily in a new light. A light in which he thought he could never see her in, there was something burning in his chest; he thought it might be just bad blood that he had drunk the other day. But no, every time he had seen Lily the burning came back. Lily felt the same way, the burning in her was not the lack of or too much blood. She couldn't quite explain it but then again in the back of her mind she knew that she could not go any further then just being friends with Harry for that his mind was set with Hermione's heart. Though the thought of being with him forever did fuel a desire of evil in her mind. 

After what happen that night in the forbidden forest Harry had not seen or heard from his sire for quite a while. He was starting to think that like Lily he had left Harry, though Lily said it was for the best. Harry felt like something was missing from his life, like when he lost Sirius. Help from Lily did stop him thinking about Romulus but he couldn't help but to worry about him. Harry had been the good vampire by serving his detentions with McGonagall which was surprisingly easy for one of his strength and speed. It was basically just cleaning out the toilets (which he severely hated but what is there to fear it wasn't like he was going to get sick and die from it?), and cleaning the Owl tower. This gave him some time to talk to Hedwig who he hadn't talked to in a long time. 

The trio was now in the commons finishing up there homework which they all despised, but then again what student muggle or magical actually liked homework, well there are some exceptions (Hermione for example, but she's very different from the others, as Harry put it). Most of the other students that were not in the trio did not even get near Harry, they sat at the corners and at the walls. Harry could hear in there little conversations (which were whispers that only immortals ears would have picked up on) that he was diseased in the mind and would suck there blood for the mere fun of it. This gave a little idea to Harry, it was something he longed to do, of course he knew it could get him in trouble, but did he care? Not really it was more about the fun now and to show these students that he was no mere different then them. Harry scanned the room looking for some helpless soul out there, maybe a first year, or someone from his year. Yes that would do (Harry thought to himself), Harry looked and saw Neville (who was already scared of Harry for he blamed Harry for almost killing him) and Seamus studying in the corner with Neville who was talking about how he would like to get Harry back. Seamus though agreed just to make sure Neville did not get mad at him did not like what Neville was planning. Seamus casually looked at Harry and saw what he had always seen in Harry, the leader of the D.A. fearless and caring. Harry then looked to Hermione and Ron, Hermione was in her book but peered over to see that Harry was planning something in his mind, of course she was going to protest but that wasn't going to get anywhere not as long there was Ron there to encourage him. 

"Ron." Harry whispered breaking Ron from his work, Harry looked down at the paper and noticed that Ron hadn't done anything. Harry gave a giddy laugh as he looked at Ron, this sparked everyone's attention for they had never heard Harry laugh like that before.

"I was dreaming of someone special." Ron flushed red with color, Hermione smiled at Ron, Harry laughed again and then his face became very plain as he had an image run through his head.

"Something wrong Harry?"  Hermione asked seeing that Harry's eyes were contently staring at Ron and his face plain and emotionless. Ron felt a chill run up and down his spine; he didn't like this at all something was wrong.

"No, nothing, nothing at all. Just, yeh nothing. Anyways, (Harry had to fake a laughter to make them relieved enough to not get worried any more) I was thinking, I've been hearing a lot of talk about how they were going to stop me because of what I was. Of course this would only bring people's doom but heck it's a challenge worth taking. But I'm a very nice person the same Harry that has existed throughout time." Harry stated.

"I would challenge you on that one mate." Ron interrupted Harry, who just looked dumbfounded at Ron. 

"What you mean by that." Asked Harry.

"Well, after our little fight which I'm entirely sorry about starting, which I doubt I could have hurt you physically. You've seem a bit more careless, no not careless, a bit more arrogant of things happening around you. You seem to full of yourself lately, like you own the world." Harry could tell in Ron's voice that he was scared of what he was saying to him.

"It's true Harry, I've seen you, you look different, I mean last week when you laughed at the very fact that Neville had screwed up on his potion again and had burned himself, most of us students were stunned by your actions. I've never seen you do something like that. And the week before that you watched Draco hurt a Gryffindor, and you know what you said, that he deserved that!" Hermione said. Harry blinked absently, was he truly like that, no not him, but it was funny wasn't it, Harry chuckled.

"I'm just going through some trouble you know, I have to live like this forever so why can't I have fun and enjoy life?" Harry asked looking at them both.

"Well, there are other ways to enjoy life Harry. But you seem to enjoy other people's misery which is very unlike you, your not controlled by you-know-who are you?" Ron questioned. This made Harry laugh hard and loud which spooked some of the students around him. Harry rolled into his seat and laughed, he couldn't stop laughing, being controlled by Voldemort, what a silly question indeed. All the students in the room looked at him, curiosity burned in there minds of what he was laughing about. It took about another five minutes of uncontrollable laughter before Harry finally stopped but couldn't help little laughs from coming out of him. 

"Of course not Ron, of course not, I'm just realizing how much more life is right now. It is a game, it always has been and now I'm finally realizing how much fun it can be if you play it right." Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry they did not want to understand what Harry had meant by that. But in the back of there minds they knew that he was slowly losing his human side and now was the time to try to get that back for they couldn't bear losing Harry in the wizardry world's darkest hours. Hermione was just about to speak before Harry started again, "Well before I was interrupted, I was going to say that I'm going to have a little fun with Neville and Seamus over there, they look like they need a good laugh." Harry whispered so that no one could hear him again.

"Harry… please do not do what I think you're going to do." Hermione said, her voice was true and meaningful which Harry liked.

"Well I heard them, well no I heard Neville talking about how he would like to get me back for what I did to him, of course I did not do anything to him. So I decided to play some game with him, like I've wanted to do but could never pull myself to do it before until now." Harry said while looking at Ron and Hermione. Hermione pleaded not with her voice but with her eyes telling Harry not to do something foolish and rash. Ron had a very different look on his face, he wanted to see what was going to happen and was very excited to see there faces. 

"Well here goes nothing." Harry smirked and winked at Hermione before vanishing making both Hermione and Ron jump. The door then suddenly opened and closed with no one going in and out of it which frightened more of the students. Then there was a thud and Harry appeared on the floor very confused on what had just happened. Everyone looked at him, some wide eye, some laughed which made Harry creep a smile on his face.  And then started to laugh again, Hermione couldn't help but to smile and Ron he was laughing to hard. At least the dead silence of the room had been broken.

"What the hell (Ron couldn't speak he was laughing too hard) just (Ron laughed once more) happened?" Ron finally finished but remained laughing at Harry who stood up in confusing and in laugher. 

"I don't know…" Harry said rubbing his head, he felt like he had hit a brick wall moving so quick over to Neville and Seamus who chuckled under there breaths while keeping there eyes upon there work. At least he got Neville to laugh a bit. Lily then came down from the doors and looked at Harry with a wide grin on her face. It was then Harry knew what happen, he had hit Lily while moving towards Neville and Seamus, she intentionally got in his way making him fall. Harry walked back over and took his seat across from Hermione and Ron; Lily sat next to Harry and looked at him. 

"Well you know that was funny." Harry turned to Lily who still had that grin on her face. "Wipe that grin off your face." Harry tried to keep a straight face but that was pointless because a smiled crept up.

"Well you know better not to scare the mortals." Lily said and put her head on Harry's shoulder turning her gaze back to Hermione and Ron. Ron looked at the both of them, "So… you two are going out?" Lily immediately snapped her head up and blushed a little (well with what ever blood had been in her body at that time). Harry looked at Ron, and then laughed once more, he was full of laughter tonight it seemed. Hermione though seemed to take the question very serious, her lips became thing and her eyes very narrow. 

"Of course not Ron." Harry said. Lily stopped her blushing and her eyes narrowed but quickly they became normal as she looked towards Hermione. Harry looked to Hermione who had glossy eyes and then turned to Ron and kissed him fully on the lips. This certainly surprised Ron and Harry, who felt his heart, shatter with all hope that he would be with her. Ron kissed back and moved his arms around Hermione's waist. Finally Hermione stopped and turned to Harry with a look of what in the world did she just do. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong, this wasn't Hermione and it was starting to scare Harry. He got up and looked at Hermione again and then at Lily who had her eyes upon Hermione, he laughed once more before heading out the door without saying anything.

He looked down the hall that led to the stairs. What was going on, it was at this point Harry felt like things weren't the same. Things which had been in such control no longer had control. Why did Hermione look at way, why was Lily staring at her, was she jealous that Hermione was with Ron? Was he really acting different since the fight, he just didn't know any more. After sometime of walking and thinking he found himself at the doors of the library. From the doors he could see that Luna was sitting there reading something. He wanted to read from her eyes what she was reading and he knew he had the power to do it. But what was stopping him? that was something he could not define in a matter of words. Harry argued with himself before walking over to the table where Luna was sitting. There he looked over and notice that she had not heard him take a seat next to her. His eyes then moved to the book and it was on vampires, he could feel the heat rise in his body. Was she planning to destroy him to! He was ready to ask but then Luna looked up and gave him a soft and warming smile that eased away his anger. 

"I was just reading up on vampires, they are very interesting, yes, very interesting…" Luna said before turning back into the book forgetting that Harry was even there. She had talked to him, students no longer talked to Harry no that was something he longed for but did not know that until now. "Can I ask you something?" Luna looked up again.

"Are you going to ask me to turn you into one to? Cause I swear that if you do I'm going to –"

"Why would I do such a thing like that?" Luna said calming, Harry could smell and sense that she felt no fear towards him. In fact she was very comfortable around him. "I could never ask something like that, I don't have the mentality to put up with knowing that I would never die." Luna closed the book and continued to stare at Harry as if he was a work of art.

"Sorry, I've just been having some troubles dealing with things lately. What were you going to ask again?" Harry spoke softly.

"How can you deal with the fact that you are never to die, and will live to see what will happen to everything and everyone?" Luna asked with the most sincere of voice. This certainly stunned Harry, he never had asked himself this question. Though he understood that he would live forever, but to really ask himself this question was very different.

"I – I – I really don't know… How I am to deal with it… Really… lately I've begun to think that everything is just a game and I'm finally playing it right. But then again I see my friends leaving me because the way I act." Harry said. Luna looked at him, and from what he could see was that she understood what he was saying completely. 

"Don't worry Harry, you are like me in ways that even you might not know. You'll change, yes... You'll change. You might think it's a bad thing but after some time you'll know it is a good thing. You'll become a dark angel, yes…" Luna said out of the blue it seemed to Harry. How in the world, what did she mean by that Harry was confused but the mere concept of become a dark angel sounded fun. I mean wasn't that his first intention was to keep Hermione safe and healthy so that she wouldn't have to worry a single day in her life time.

"What do you mean by that Luna?" Harry asked.

"Mean by what?" 

"What you just said" Harry said.

"What did I just say?" Luna had this confused look over her face like she never said those words. Harry was confused, didn't he just hear the words come from her mouth nor was he already mad.

"You just said that I would change and become this dark angel." Harry looked at Luna who had a very surprised face.

"Oooh, wouldn't that be fun! To be a dark angel! That would be most fun!" Luna said cheerfully. This was getting no where Harry thought to himself as he soon got up and looked at Luna again. She opened the book back up and started reading once more like Harry had not ever been there.

"Can I ask you something now Luna?" Harry said, Luna then looked up with a smile on her face and nodded. "Why aren't you afraid like the other students they see me and all I can hear from them is how they are terrified with me."

"Cause it's pointless to be scared, we get no where being scared. That's what how I see it, and if you are going to kill me then I guess it was meant to happen so there isn't much I can do about it." Luna nodded repeating some of the last words before going back to reading once more. Harry looked again at her, before turning around and leaving her in the library wondering what had just happened. 

Ω

The last week had been a boring week for Harry and most of the other students at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lily all decided to stay at Hogwarts and they were the only students to stay at Hogwarts. This came to no big surprise since most weren't going to stay along with two vampires at Hogwarts. Their parents probably told them to come home; Harry didn't mind in fact he liked the fact that Hogwarts was his. It was Saturday and amazingly the first day of snow, yes it was quite a year since snow came late which was unlikely during other years. Today was also the day when Hermione and Ron decided to have there first date. Harry couldn't help but to be happy for them, yet it still hurt him to see Hermione with Ron. Hermione with the help of Lily was getting ready in the girl's dorm while Ron and Harry were in the boys dorm. Ron was horribly nervous and didn't know how to tie a tie. Harry of course did not know either so Ron trying to improvise and did his best (It came out so that the under tie was on top of the over tie, from what Harry could see at least). 

"What do I say Harry, I mean this is the first time I've ever done this. You had one date with Cho, what did you do during that? Were you nervous?" Ron rallied the questions at a very fast pace. "What if I say something? What if I do something wrong!"

"Will you shut up Ron!" Harry exclaimed, he couldn't take this much longer. "Just calm down and relax be yourself why are you worried so much afraid that you might say something that shouldn't be said?" 

"NO" Ron became very defensives at that moment this certainly surprised Harry. "No, I don't, it's just I don't want to lose her, it almost happened once and it made me think about it twice." Ron said. Harry nodded and then gathered a small bag full of galleons and stuffed it in to Ron's pocket on his gown robes. Ron finally came out of the bathroom smelling like he had to much cologne, his hair spiked with golden tips, and his tan pants and white undershirt iron to perfection. Harry had watched Ron clean his face at least twelve times before brushing his teeth at least twelve times. Was he this nervous with his disastrous date with Cho? He didn't want to think about to that time, to painful for him plus it seemed that the memory was fading from him. Ron then came over and picked up his robe and noticed how much more heavy it had been. He checked the pockets of it and found a small jingling bag, Ron opened it up and noticed that it as full of galleons, more then he had seen since his brothers had showed them there's. 

"Ron, remember this, a woman never pays for the date, so I decided to help you out a little." Harry said, Ron looked up at Harry and just nodded. Harry then pushed him out the door and down to the commons where they waited for Hermione. The clock had struck 7:00 pm as then they both heard the door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon both there eyes laid upon Hermione. To Harry she was a goddess and probably to Ron, he couldn't tell. But to Harry it was like looking upon something which no man had the right to set eyes upon. Harry stood up immediately and lowered his eyes. Ron on the other hand just merely opened his mouth releasing a little drool. 

Hermione wore a spectacular baby blue strapless dress that stretched from the top of her breasts (showing a bit of cleavage) down to her knees, part of her hair bun up, the rest release down to about her shoulders. She worn no jewelry, no Harry did not see the need for it already her eyes were jewelry. Harry at that moment wanted to bow and kiss her feet but knew it would be impractical. She was his goddess, not just for looks but for her personality, smart, funny, though a bit bossy it made her all the better. Then he turned to Ron, who still had his mouth open this angered Harry. How could some one just look at facial value and not what she was. Harry felt his fist clench up and his anger rising, but he had to remain calm, yes, calm would be the best thing for him right now. Though the mere fact that Ron did not see what he had seen in Hermione puzzled him. Hermione walked down with Lily right behind her, both of them gave smiles. Harry couldn't tell if they were either to him or to Ron, who knew he was just at awe with Hermione. 

"Ready to go Ron?" Hermione spoke with the softest of feminine voices. Ron stood up and nodded taking Hermione's arm and started to lead to the door. Harry just watched and looked at the manners in which Ron was treated Hermione. He opened the door for her and then they both walked out to the stairs disappearing from his sight. 

Harry felt a pair of hands come on his shoulder but he still remained looking out the door he had lost something there. Lily moved her head on to his back and moved her arms down and around his waist. Harry still did nothing but watch them go and felt a tear fall from his face, this was his destiny wasn't it, to remain alone for all time, Harry told himself not even noticing Lily there. She on the other hand felt the sorrow from Harry, all this time she wanted him for herself, and she knew it and she wouldn't deny it. She even controlled a bit of Hermione's actions to make Harry not love her any more. But how do you break up the purest form of love, wasn't the saying that love conquers all?

"Do you want to follow them so that Hermione isn't hurt in some way?" Lily pulled away finally telling herself that it was over, his heart was never with her, not even how hard she had tried. 

"I do, do you know where they went?" Harry asked.

"They went to a restaurant that had just opened, Italian I think, some where in Hogsmeade I couldn't tell you because you have to be at least in the third year to go." Lily dissipatedly said. Harry then turned around to look at Lily, 

"Thank you, I know what you've done to Hermione, I forgive you for that. Yes I did read your mind right now, you were so open that it wasn't hard to do such a thing. I know that you wanted to be with me all this time. Thank you for being a good friend to me and putting your emotions away. And if it doesn't work out, I'll be here for you. I swear." Harry hugged her before quickly making his way to Hogsmeade. Lily stood there, feeling the blood tears on her hand, this was too much, she made her way up to her dorm where she closed and locked it making sure no one was to get in. 

**Please review – I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**Arizosa**** – Lol I love your reviews, so animated, so cheerful. It makes me want to write so much when I get reviews like that. (then again I write because I just like to express what goes on in my head) Anyways, Dueling club, yes I'm getting to that, soon, well after the Christmas break finishes will the dueling club begin.  Yes Romulus, I have big plans for him for now, but no doubt he will not show up in the sequel (yes I'm planning a sequel). **

**Ryusuken**** – I know, I know, but he has to be there for now. Don't worry this is a H/Hr, and they will soon be together, I promise within the next two chapters they will be together. J **

**Celtic55 – Thank you very much for that review. Well I'm just writing and if I get out a chapter within a day then I'm happy but that isn't always the case (like so it took about a week to get this one out).**

**The Annoying One – I know I introduced that blood thing a little late in this story, but when I started to write this story it didn't occur to me on why they needed blood. Then I did a bit more research and understood why they needed it. Thank you for reading, please continue to read this story. **

**Robaatsu**** – I know I know, I'm getting there 3 chapters and they will be together (ok maybe 2 chapters). Just be patient and things will happen.**

**TheNormalMan**** – thank you for taking another look at my story, but what you said made me think that I needed to work even harder to make this story good. Thank you lots for your honest opinion. **

**Napoleon Jones – Thank you for that information, I will try to make it less formal.**

**Taka ichijouj – Yes, I thought it might seem odd that Harry's friends would want to be vampires. Draco of course was an easy one, but for Ron, he's always wanting (in my mind) to top or become equal to Harry. Sorry that I didn't explain it then. For Hermione well you'll learn later in the story. **

**TheUnknown****() – well if I'm producing a chapter every five to ten days I try to make it long so that it's more enjoyable then just reading a few short paragraphs.**

**Rama_The_Vampire**** – Harry's powers, yes, next chapter you will see a bit more of Harry's powers. Harry turning evil, well that's still being consider, I mean it would make plenty of sense for him to turn evil and then be brought back by Hermione (hence the title of the story). But I don't want it to be that way.**

**~ Pono-Kyunin – "Spiritual Noble"**


	15. Romulus's Departure

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. _

Chapter 14 – 

Harry arrived at Hogwarts and immediately started looking for that Italian restaurant. This was an easy task for a vampire, Harry moved in and out of the wizards and witches trying to find this place. He noticed while moving (faster then there eyes) that most of the shops had garlic hanging, of course Harry had nothing else but to chuckle. He finally stopped in an alley way that opened up right to the restaurant. His eyes scanned the small couples that were around it, no other students were there, just a few elderly couples and few mid aged couples, and there in the corner was the beautiful Hermione and Ron. Harry then hid the shadows the alley way, dressed in his black robes so that the only thing remotely seeable was his pale skin of his hands and face. He noticed that things happen to be going alright (well from what he could see), Ron was being very gentlemen like and not saying much to offend Hermione. Harry could only smile for them both, at that moment he felt something at his leg. His eyes shot down immediately and he noticed that it was just a small rat (not peter) that happened to be feeding on crumbs next to Harry's feet. Harry shot down and picked up the rat who had no chance of escape, Harry looked into the red beaded eyes of the rat that squeaked and wiggled himself trying to escape the grip. Harry gave a smile to the rat before setting it down on the ground, the rat immediately ran off into the alluring darkness. Harry turned his attention back over to Hermione and Ron and noticed that Ron had left leaving Hermione there picking at her spaghetti and meatball's. 

'Wonder where Ron could be' Harry thought to himself out loud, then from behind him he heard soft steps, that no human ear would have picked up on. They were soft, sometimes not even touching the ground.

"Ahh, it's good to see you again my Harry." Romulus's voice broke through the darkness as he appeared right afterwards into the dim light that had reached the alley way. Harry turned around, but did not smile at the sight of his sire. Romulus dressed like him old self, black pants, cape, shirt, and his hair smoothed back. Harry leaned against the wall his back to Hermione, as he gazed up and down Romulus.

"You haven't eaten in a while." Harry said noticing that Romulus was wrinkly and extremely pale.

"Well try having the ministry –"

"Don't say anything Romulus about the ministry" Harry interrupted.

"I know, that's why I came to you." Replied Romulus.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Well, I've come to ask you if you wanted to come with me to America, away from all this and live a good life in New York." 

Harry gave a small chuckle, and looked at Romulus who face was dead serious. He wasn't kidding was he, Harry thought.

"No I'm not kidding Harry; in fact I'm very serious about this. I'm leaving tomorrow night after I clear up some stuff here I'm taking the first flight away from England." Romulus spoke with a monotone. 

"You know I would never do that." Harry said before turning around and noticed that Hermione was there alone still and starting to look a bit distressed. 'Where is Ron' Harry thought.

"You won't leave because of her…" Romulus looked over to Hermione. "You could always make her one of us." Harry snapped his head around and his eyes grew big in anger.

"Don't you even think about that, I would never bring her into this world." Harry spoke harshly. Romulus gave a cruel smile to Harry, a very mysterious smile which scared Harry a bit. "If you touch her --"

"Yes, yes you're going to kill me, or at least try." Romulus laughed and leaned against the wall. Harry watched Romulus's eyes move over the crowd scanning them, and then finally land on something. Romulus then pointed to another couple far away from Hermione and Ron's table. Harry turned and looked in the direction of Romulus's finger, his eyes thinned in anger, and it was something that he would have never expected from his friend. Ron was sitting there with another woman (From that distance Harry couldn't tell who the other woman was.) and eating dinner with her instead of his original date. 

"That son of a bitch!" Harry murmured under his steaming breath. "I'm gonna kill that mother –"

"Harry, calm down, think about it Harry why would you get involved with these mortals lives?" Romulus quickly spoke before Harry could get out another word, Harry turned around to look at Romulus. "Your immortal Harry, your never going to have children, your going to watch your precious Hermione wilt like a flower and then eventually die. Your going to watch this world change around you and your not going to know what to do because your not going to change. It's best to leave this place and to leave your friends. There mortals Harry you don't need them." Romulus said. Harry looked in disbelief, he was right, he didn't want to believe it either, he was perfectly right. But he made a promise to himself that he would protect Hermione in anyway possible. Could he go back on his promise, Harry questioned himself. No, was his immediate response, never in his life time or five would he go back on his promise to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Romulus, but I love Hermione, even if she is a mortal I rather watch her grow old and live a perfectly happy life with the worry of Voldemort (He noticed that Romulus growled under his breath at that name), or anything that could upset her." Harry said and then turned around and noticed that Ron was back over there and kissing Hermione on the lips. Romulus put his hand on Harry's shoulder as if holding him back from killing Ron.

"Well then, if you do not want to come with me, then at least give me something. Give me this night to change your mind. Don't worry about your Hermione for now; she is going to go back to Hogwarts never knowing about this other woman." Romulus said.

"Fine…" Harry's voice was quiet as he looked at Hermione once more before he turned and walked with Romulus down the alley way to the main strip at Hogsmeade. The snow was lightly falling (making Harry shiver a little), the main strip was covered in dirty snow some of the shops were still open. Harry looked at the falling snowflakes, they fell like feathers into Harry's black hair, they spotted his robes and shoes as they both walked. Harry kept his head down looking at the dirt in the snow turning it an odd mush of brown and black. Romulus danced a few old steps while moving towards the shop windows and looking in. Harry walked with Romulus over to the shop and looked in. He saw that the owners were restocking supplies and getting ready for late Christmas shopping. Harry backed away and waited for Romulus who looked like a young child peering through the windows at the very first bike that he laid eye on. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at this, Romulus turned around with a smile, "You have to live life as if it was the first day of laying eyes upon it before you go insane" Romulus said, then walked to the door and turned the knob. It stopped, it was locked and Harry could see the disappointment in Romulus's face. 

"Well then, let's go to the tavern, what's that name... hogsmead… no hogs heaven no… (Romulus titled his head to think)"

"It's The Hog's head" Harry said.

"Ah, yeh that's it. Maybe we can find some victims?" Romulus walked like a 18th century gentleman over to the Hog's head. Harry quickly followed and they both entered retreating from the cold falling snow. It was not full but not empty with people, in the corner Harry could see that Hagrid was there drinking something, Harry could not smell what he was drinking but from what Harry could see Hagrid was drunk. There was a person sitting with Hagrid, but the talking was too loud for Harry to hear. Romulus looked around for a seat and finally decided upon a dark corner seat, Harry followed him and took a seat with his back to the crowd hoping that no one would notice him. A waiter came over to them and looked at them both, then took out his quill and paper and waited for them to order.

"Two beer butters please." Romulus said, then they both watched the waiter go away.

"You know we can't drink that."

"Well you can't exactly order blood here so we have to pass for a mortal." Romulus responded. Harry nodded and the beer butters arrived, Romulus put two galleons for the waiter before he took off. 

"Well, I'm going to lay this down for you Harry, come with me to America, there we can feed on countless victims night after night, enjoy life which here you would never know because you're a wizard. We can become rich and experience things which you might never get another chance at if you stay here. I can tell you already that once you are out of Dumbledore's care the ministry will track you down and tag you." Romulus put his hands around the mug of beer butter and raised it to his nose savoring the smell. Then he touched it to his lips but never let a drop fall before setting it down. Harry watched with interest and mimic Romulus, pulling the cup to his lips but not letting a drop fall.

"Romulus, I'm sorry but I can not leave her. It is as simple as that, you know as I do that my heart will always belong to her even if it means death to me." Harry spoke with a confident voice though low enough for only Romulus to hear. 

"Is there any way I can convince you other wise?" Romulus asked. 

"No" Harry put it plainly. Romulus sighed.

"Where have you been the past few months?" Harry asked.

"Oh, thinking, hunting, the usual. I also was wondering why me and my brother fight. Is there a point to it anymore?" 

"I don't think there is." Harry said.

"No, there really isn't is there." Romulus looked at Harry and then around the bar.

"I've noticed something in you, your not so arrogant." Harry plainly laid it out on the table, this certainly shocked Romulus but also brought a smile to his face and a smile laugh to tag along.

"Oh, times change for us vampires, along with our emotions. I'm still the same old Romulus with the god like attitude to last me a millennia, but for now I don't see the reason to act like it." Romulus said. Harry nodded and then spoke again,

"Who was your sire, the one that made you." Romulus looked at Harry, but didn't say anything at first. The minutes past on, and finally twenty minutes past before anyone said anything. Then Romulus spoke with a disserting voice. 

"I would not like to speak of my sire Harry."

"Why not?" Harry questioned.

"Cause, it hurts me to much." 

"I'm not going to make jokes about him or her, I'm just a curiously young vampire that wants to know." Harry gave Romulus a smile.

Romulus sighed, before getting up from his seat and walking out the door not saying anything more. Harry immediately followed and trailed behind Romulus who held his head down as he walked up the strip towards the train station. 

"Thank you Romulus," Harry said and watched Romulus slowly turn around to him.

"For what? I've caused you nothing but trouble." 

"For showing me that there is more to life then just being arrogant, self-centered, and godlike. I see in you what I never want to become, that is what I thank you for." Harry said moving closer to Romulus. Romulus smiled, and embraced Harry into a hug, Harry could feel himself bring a smile and hug Romulus back. 

"Your are welcome Harry" Romulus pulled away and looked at Harry once more. "Take care of yourself young one and tell Remus that I'm sorry and maybe one day we can become brothers like we were in the olden days." 

"I will, will I ever see you again." Harry asked holding back himself from going with his sire.

"You will, trust me you will. I'll be your dark angel, like you are to Hermione. I've never meet anyone like you Harry. No vampire, no humans I've met, has a heart as big as yours even if it is dead." Romulus said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Romulus saw something even more interesting as he looked into Harry's eyes. Romulus noticed that Harry's eyes were slowly turning green again, a natural human looking green. 

"Why did you leave Lily?" Harry asked his question with the politest of manners. Romulus looked at Harry but did not answer right away. In fact it seemed that Romulus could not produce a word but only a mere tear, the first from what Harry had seen. "Why did you leave Lily?" Again Harry asked, this time a bit forcefully but never the less a polite manner. 

"Reason I care not to tell. Remain safe my young one." Romulus kissed Harry's forehead before vanishing right before Harry's eyes. Harry was left there confused, why didn't he answer, would Lily know the answer? Harry felt betrayed in a way but was happy that there was still a human left in Romulus that he had managed to produce a tear out of what? Was it sorrow? Happiness, Harry couldn't tell from Romulus's expression and he had blocked Harry out from reading his thoughts. What was that tear for, Harry questioned himself as he walked over to the alley way over looking the Italian restaurant. 

He looked for Hermione and Ron and noticed that Hermione was talking to Ron who was casually looking behind him as if someone was waiting for him. Harry watched Hermione as the light passed onto her face making her eyes glitter with perfection. How the skin looked as if it had been bathed with ambrosia to make it forever perfect. Her hair slipped a bit into her eyes but it only added to the beauty, how could Ron be even thinking about cheating on Hermione. But Harry had to decide now, was he going to tell Hermione, would it be right to tell Hermione or should he let her find out for herself. But what if she yells at him because he didn't say anything, Harry thought while leaning against the brick wall of the alley. No, she wouldn't do that, she would run over to him and he would hold her tight concealing her from the evils of life. Would the temptation to take her at that moment be to great for him to hold in, Harry again thought that he could end her life with ease and she would be able to do anything about it. It did appear in his mind that if he made Hermione one of his kind then they could be together forever, she said she wanted to be by his side and take the pain away, but was it really her. It couldn't be, Hermione would never want that, plus Lily had to do something with it, he didn't know how she had done it but it was Hermione. 

Harry stopped himself from thinking as he noticed that Ron got up again and walked towards the restroom. Should he take this time and go talk to Hermione about how Ron was cheating on her? But what if Ron came back and told something else who Hermione would believe. Would she believe in the vampire that had lied to her about being a vampire or the one that had broken her heart because he was self center? Harry asked himself, but then he saw Ron return to the table looking as marvelous as ever (Harry surprised himself that he could even think that), his spiked red hair with golden tips, it looked like it was on fire. Harry laughed when he remembered seeing Ron try to do that with a spell. How many times Ron had messed up on getting it right, first it was green, then blue, then pink (Harry chuckled louder).

"Ron, why are you such a fool to be cheating on Hermione. Can you not see the beauty in her? Can you not see what she is on the outside and inside, why must you cheat." Harry whispered, while he continued to watch there conversation. Then Harry got an idea, maybe he could listen in on there conversation by the ears of another human near by. Harry looked to see if there was anyone near by, a small couple elderly from what Harry could see. There was a man around his late fifties with graying hair and twinkling blue eyes and a woman in her early fifties also with graying hair set in a bun and hazel brown eyes. Harry concentrated on the man who sat the nearest to Hermione and Ron. Harry concentrated himself to hear what the man was hearing and to focus the incoming sound to only pick out parts on Hermione and Ron's conversation. It was only a matter of seconds when Harry began to pick up sounds.

"I worry about Harry Ron"

"You always worry about him."

"He's different, like there isn't anything left for him." Harry could hear Hermione say. 

"He's a vampire (He could hear Ron's voice lower but this man could hear it) what is there left for him? He's going to live forever and what is there to stop him? I mean do you even know what could stop Harry?" 

"Ron, why would I go find that out, he's our friend"

"Because you never know, what if he turns on us, you never know with half humans anything could happen." Harry could feel himself getting angrier. 

"Don't even talk that way; Harry would never turn on us. He needs us just as much as we need him!" Harry could feel the anger in Hermione's voice. 

"I know, just (Ron stopped and looked behind him for a second), it's just do you really know who Harry is now? I mean the way he's been acting and all he isn't himself." 

"What do you mean by that, he is himself just…just he has a lot to deal with at the moment." 

Harry stopped for a second listening, and then looked at the old couple. Why was he listening on Hermione and Ron's conversation so well? Something wasn't right, this old couple, something wasn't right. Harry questioned as then he watched not Hermione and Ron but the couples around Hermione and Ron. Harry watched the old couple move like an old person and even talk like them. But why could Harry listen so perfectly on Hermione's conversation, this is what troubled Harry. 

Harry decided that it might be best if he left Hermione and Ron alone for now and just make his way back up to Hogwarts. He was tired and hunger and couldn't stand watching his best friend cheat on the one that he loved. Harry turned around but was stopped in his tracks as he saw two dark cloaked figures appear in the alley and in front of him. They did not say anything, but only held out a letter, wax sealed in a shape of a snake. Harry reached out and took the letter and then watched the cloak figures disappeared with a pop leaving Harry with a letter in his hand. Harry looked at the letter, admiring the seal stamp, and then opened it up. A old rusted spoon dropped out and to the ground, Harry looked at it but did not pick it up. He knew that it was probably a port key to whisk him away to some unknown location. Harry turned back to the letter and started to read.

_To Mr. Harry Potter –_

_            The war is over Mr. Potter, you have lost. But I come to give you hope within this letter and by my side. Take the spoon and it will take you to my location and there we can talk about terms. You know as I do that you can not win against the dark lord, and your friends are in more danger if you stay with them. I promise you that if you come they will not get hurt I also promise you that the _school___ of __Hogwarts__ will remain safe forever. Now I shall be expecting you as the sun rises on the 25th day of December. _

_                                                                                                ~ Lord Voldemort _

Could he laugh, Harry sure wanted to. But then again this was serious, could he tell Dumbledore or anyone else about this. Harry picked up the spoon and put it back into envelope along with the letter. This was an interesting turn of fate, Harry thought. Harry put the letter into his pocket and turned back around to the restaurant. Hermione and Ron were getting up and leaving, he also noticed that the old could did the same and followed Hermione and Ron out the door of the restaurant. But they party ways as they reached the main strip of Hogsmeade. The old couple heading away from Hogwarts while Hermione and Ron walked to Hogwarts under the moonlight's guidance. Harry followed them in the shadows all the way back up to Hogwarts, there he moved faster then they could see back to the Gryffindor commons and there he waited for them to arrive. 

Harry waited no more then five minutes before Hermione (Who was kissing Ron at the time) walked in with Ron who had a very delightful smile on his face. Harry just sat there and watched them, he had nothing to say at the couple, but he did have something to say to Ron. But would this start another fight, and what if Hermione took It the wrong way? Harry thought about it again, maybe he would just have Lily say something about it. Yes, that would work, Harry thought then pulled the letter from his pocket then watched Hermione grope over Ron. Finally after a few minutes they stopped and they finally noticed Harry sitting there by the fire with a letter in his hand. 

"Sorry Harry, didn't see you there." Ron said and moved towards the seat followed by Hermione, who took a seat on top of Ron. 

"It's alright."

"What do you have there?" Hermione pointed to the letter.

"A letter, from Voldemort." Harry said all too seriously. Hermione's eyes narrowed and became very serious while Ron shivered at the name but sat a little straighter. "He wants me to go to him, for a trade, me for the protection of Hogwarts and you two." Harry stated. Hermione didn't say anything nor did Ron, did they have anything to say, Harry questioned. 

"You can't do that, you can't trust his word." Hermione got off of Ron's lap and into her own seat and reached for the letter then opening it up to read.

 "Hermione's right, you can't go." Ron put it right after Hermione's words.

"If it means you two will be safe, then it seems like an interesting proposal." Harry responded while leaning back in his chair.

"Harry, don't even think about going to him. What if he's lying and kills you and then kills us." Hermione pleaded.

"Then I'll come back as a ghost and kill Voldemort, I promise you that even in death I'll protect the both of you." Harry strongly replied.

"Your not going to be an angel for us even with you being a vampire. We can take care of ourselves we just want you to be yourself and our friend not our watcher." Ron glared at Harry who only thinned his face. Harry opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to do anything rash and would let them talk.

"Ron's right, stop being so protective over us, and just be Harry. The Harry we knew during all the years before this one. I don't like this new Harry, I didn't like you standing there in the alley way looking at us (Ron was quite surprised by this, also was Harry). Were going to be safe as long as you are our friend we are going to be safe. Plus do you think Dumbledore and McGonagall was going to let anything happen to us?" Hermione surprised everyone in the room. 

"It was the old couple right next to you guys wasn't it?" Harry asked remembering the twinkling in the old man's blue eyes. 

"Yes Harry, I'm surprise you knew."

"How did you find out." Harry questioned.

"Well Dumbledore's eyes gave it away, but then I noticed that the old couple was very interested in what Ron and I were talking about." Hermione said. That was why he could hear so clearly, Harry thought.

"Now, Harry will you please get off your high petal stood of being our protector and start being a friend, a friend that we always known." Hermione asked with eyes that Harry even Ron could not say no to. 

"I'll try, but you try dealing with knowing that your never going to die. It will make anyone insane, anyone I tell you." Harry smiled showing off his fangs (Hermione seemed unaffected by his smile, but Ron still moved a little back). 

"Now where's Lily, I want to thank her for helping me." Hermione said then got up and kissed Ron on the lips and then told both of them good night before leaving the commons. Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Harry, what could Harry say.

"Well if nothing is going to happen I'm going to go to bed to Harry, goodnight mate." Ron got up from his seat and started to walk up to the dorms. Harry got up from his seat and looked at Ron, how much he would have liked to say something but he couldn't risk losing everything he had to show Hermione that Ron was cheating on her.

"Night Ron" Harry said then moved to the mantle piece and tapped it three times and got his blood for the night.

**Please review – I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**Shadow Wolf() – Chapters are getting longer which I'm glad that you like, and I don't know what you mean by putting a lemon in. **

**Vampire Story Hunter – Lol, remember it's always about the choices not the power. Yes Harry is a very powerful mother fucker but that was only because he was extremely pissed off at things. I think if we all had his power and was that pissed off certainly we could do that sort of stuff. Lily and Harry together nah, not in this story, though who knows I might make another that has them together. Also, I'm a guy not a girl J **

**Irish Pixie – He appeared and is gone now well for the time. Luna, well I've always liked her sense of style never being with the in crowd but always knowing what is right. Though I went a bit overboard (pushing it to the extremes) with her, I'm gonna tone that down a bit in later chapters. **

**Ryusuken**** – Fear no more! Ron is not going to be with Hermione, well not for long, I know people are starting to get mad because I haven't put Harry and Hermione together yet. I'm glad that you liked last chapter because I certainly was scared that the last chapter really sucked.**

**Liedral****(****) – I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Robaatsu**** –  it would have been very interesting and very long to. Lol, but I decided against it because Harry is going to need a friend like her in the future. **

**Hermione2567 – Getting there, getting there don't turn away now.**

**TimGold** – I'm really sorry about now giving you an answer to your review, it usually sends me an e-mail saying that I got reviews but it didn't send one for yours so I didn't know you reviewed. But I'm gonna remember to check the boards every time now. I hate Ron's guts to, don't worry it's going to be over, the nightmare of the love story. The beta part, I rather have one cause I do find mistakes after I read it over after I publish it and if I had a beta it would be a less of a chance of that happening. Thank you for being one my faithful readers that has been here since the first attempt and now the second story. 

**Smegul**** – thank you for the advice, I will work on getting a better summary out there. Thank you for your honesty.**

**Amy2k --  Don't worry, there splitting up, I can't have them together it breaks my heart to see that Hermione is not with Harry so it must be done soon.**

**BAD BOY HARRY – Don''t do that, can't have a reader die because Hermione and Ron haven't broken up. Don't worry Lily and Harry just good friends that's all. **


	16. Astral Projection

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose. _

Chapter 15 – Astral Projection

Morning came like all others, Harry woke up with the sun shining in his eyes, he had forgotten to shut the curtains before he had fallen asleep. Like most morning Harry took a shower just to enjoy the warm of the water, which is what it was for; it wasn't to get his body clean It never changed. It wasn't to smell good; he didn't think he smelt like anything. Harry got out and noticed that Ron was still sleeping, how much he would like to kill him right then and there. 'Maybe I'll get Lily to do it one day' Harry thought to himself, but what would be the point. Harry sighed then walked down to the commons; he got his drink and then took a seat and re-opened the letter. Again it said the same thing, Harry thought to himself what would be the best way to go through with this. Should he go to Dumbledore, would he tell him the same thing Hermione told him? Maybe he should contact Remus he might have something else to say. Then Harry had an idea, would it be possible to take down Voldemort within his own organization. But it was risky, Harry then thought of Hermione and what she would say about it. Should he ask her help, maybe last night wasn't the best of nights to bring it about. Harry heard a stifling yawn and turned his head, it was Hermione in a jeans and a tan shirt. Something so simple made her look so lovely, Harry thought while staring at her. Hermione smiled and took a seat next to Harry,

"Morning" Hermione said through a yawn and looked at Harry.

"Hey." Harry responded, running his fingers over the spoon.

"Harry do I need to tell you again, I don't want you to go." Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes she had noticed that Harry had the letter out again. 

"Hermione, I know you don't want me to go, but, what if this is the way for me to destroy him?"

"It's not a way, it's away for him to take control of you and end this fight. Can't you see that Harry he is like devil, satan, what ever you might want to call him. He will lie and convince you to fight for him or die." Hermione stated with an absolute distress in her voice. 

"Hermione, think about it, if I were to join him and followed his orders for a few weeks it would be perfect to then kill him while he's not noticing it."

"He has ways to control people Harry"

"Hermione, I've fought him for years now, and ever time I've beaten him. I can do it Hermione."

"Don't you think I took that into account? I know that you've defeated him, but that's what he's counting on that your going to be arrogant and join him for the purpose to kill him when he least expects it. Harry he knows about you being a powerful vampire, he knows that you might think that you can defeat him one on one. But for the sake of everyone Harry stop thinking that your not human, your still partly human within that vampire body." Hermione felt her anger rising now, she was pissed that Harry could even think he had the upper hand on Voldemort, but she was even more pissed that he would put his own life at risk just to keep them safe.

"Hermione, if you don't want to help then don't, but I see it as the only way to get him at this moment." Harry got up angrily and stormed out of the room. Hermione looked stunned, and a bit shaken, she tried to hold back her tears. Ron came down at that moment and seeing Hermione in her state of disorientation, quickly took Hermione into his arms while kissing her on the forehead.

Harry stood outside and felt his own blood tear drop down his face and into his mouth, it was a bitter sweet taste, but knew that in order for him to pull this off he would have to make them hate him so that if anything would go wrong they wouldn't care to much about his death. Harry walked through the long corridors by himself, planning out his attack. Where would Voldemort take him, was his first question, this possibly be vital to him incase it was some where close or somewhere he knew like the back of his hand. Was there way to find out before hand? He was going to need Dumbledore for this, but Dumbledore would deny him the frontal assault against Voldemort. He was alone on this, this something that made him shiver the thought of being alone forever without the comfort of friends. He didn't want to think about it to much as he made his way to the library. 

"Dammit." Harry yelled as he tried to pull it open and all he got was a locked door. Harry turned and looked down both corridors and then turned back to the door. He punched it with all his strength, his hand hit cold wood and all the doors did was shutter. Harry winced and laughed at himself for being mundane. Then from the end of the corridor he heard a footsteps tapping on the marble long. Harry turned his head and looked and saw that it was Dumbledore waltzing his way down the hall. Dumbledore smiled at Harry then stopped right before the doors of the library,

"Note for you Mr. Potter that destroying school property is a violation of school rules, though I suppose that not getting into the library would make someone mad. So I'll over look this for now, and also will remember to keep the library open." Dumbledore smiled and took out his wand. With a flick of the wrist the doors opened to the library. Harry nodded and thanked Dumbledore before entering and looking around. Dumbledore followed Harry in and also looked around,

"Is there something I can help you with Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No… Just doing a little studying for the dueling club, that's all." Harry responded. Dumbledore nodded without questioning Harry, slowly Dumbledore turned and walked out leaving Harry alone to himself. 

Harry looked around, but had no idea in what he was searching for. How would the library help him find out how to see where Voldemort's port key was going to take him? Harry sat down confused, distressed and very annoyed that this was proving to be more difficult then he had thought. Harry turned his head up to see Lily at the door, her hair was down like always, wearing her school robes.

"Need help?" Lily asked while walking over and standing next to Harry.

"Will you stop reading my thoughts" Harry merely looked at Lily.

"Well stop broadcasting them like a radio and I will." Lily smiled and walked down a book isle. 

"Try astral projection that will get you where you want to go without much worry, but it won't tell you where the port key is going to take you." Lily said while pulling a book off the shelf and tossing it over to Harry who caught it and looked at the cover. 

_Astral Projection 101 – A Beginners Guide by Jack Murk _

Harry laughed at the title then became very serious as he opened up the book and started to read the first page. 

_Want to know how to Astral Project yourself, well you've come to the right place, in this book you will not only learn how to work this process but also how it can help you study for your examines, travel the world, and also get back at some of those annoying kids. _

'Interesting.' Harry thought.

"Of course it is, I heard that you also got a letter from Voldemort that's why I came to help you. As much as I want you to stay here, I can't stand in your way. So why stop you when I can help you." Lily smiled and pulled two more books from the shelf and then walked over to the next row and pulled a roll of paper out which looked like a map. 

"You have four days to learn this and to start exploring. So this is what I have planned, I'll learn it with you and (Lily rolled out the map of England on the table) then we will start exploring. I'll start on the northern coast and work myself south while you start south and work your way north." Lily spoke rapidly. 

"Hold on!" Harry shouted, looking at the map and the book. "I doubt that I can learn this in a day if that's what you're saying. I mean, this is something I've never tried and what if I can't do it then what?" Harry looked at the map very doubtful that it could be done.

"Harry, trust me we can do It today, heck we should start right now instead of arguing weather it can be done or not." Lily opened another copy of Harry's book and started reading. 

"Fine," Harry turned open his book and began to read.

_The basics –_

_            If you are scared do not go further then this first sentence for the wizard who want to astral project themselves have and understanding that in this other realm there is no such thing as the 'physical self' and with this new found presence there are new problems. In this Astral Projection realm what you are is your soul outside of your body. So you may ask if my soul is outside my body how is my body running? Well your body does not need a soul to run it, it will run on the lowest form of operations until the soul comes back. Now if you still want to continue after hearing this then lets start with the first exercise to get your soul out of your body. _

Harry nodded and continued to read through the book, It only took him and hour to finish, Lily finished just a bit before Harry. She turned and looked at the young vampire,

"You ready to try?" 

"Well yeh, but what if it doesn't work and I use all the time trying to get it to work instead of preparing myself for the actually date." 

"Harry you lived as a muggle before you came to this place right?" Lily asked, Obviously she did not know of Harry's past.

"Yah." Harry sulkily responded. 

"I was to, my father was a military lt. and the thing that he always use to say was, know your terrain before going into battle. If we spend all our time doing this it will probably give you a better advantage then waiting." Harry just nodded in response before grabbing the map and books. Harry walked out of the Library closely followed by Lily (who also took the book) they headed back to the commons and entered, it was empty with just a crackling fire in the fireplace. 

"Let's start" Lily said putting down the books and looking around. 

"This is fine, isn't it?" Harry asked taking a seat closes to the fire. 

"Yeh let's start." Lily took a seat across from him. "I'll first guide you through it, then when you come back you'll guide me though it." Harry nodded and then sat back in his chair resting himself and relaxing his dead muscles. 

"Make sure your relaxed to the point where you are on the verge of sleep." Lily spoke with a voice low and soft, peaceful voice. "Clear your mind of all thoughts just listen to my voice and to your breathing, don't be afraid to leave your body." Harry did not say a word but just continued to listen to his breath and her voice. Soon he found himself on the verge of sleep and even her voice was soon toned out and soon he could only hear his breaths. Finally he heard a very loud noise and then a pop and soon he found himself floating, weightless, and an odd peace that surrounded his mind. Harry tried opening his eyes but noticed that the motor controls to open his eyes were not in use, how was he going to open his eyes. Then from the darkness he heard Lily's voice.

"Harry, if you are out of your body remember that it is now only your mind that control your functions." 

Harry felt himself floating higher and then he thought about opening his vision to the room and slowly things started to come into view, first it was blurry but then in a matter of seconds it cleared. He stared in awe as he noticed the everything seemed a bit lighter, but grimier, things that didn't seem so clear as before was now as clear as could be.  

"Lily can you hear me!" Harry spoke but there was no sound, 'dammit' he forgot that he has no body any more. 'I wonder how I can contact her.' Harry thought to himself and then noticed that Lily started to say something.

"I can hear you Harry but I can't see you!" 

'I'm right above you, looking down at you' Harry thought. Lily looked up and saw nothing but the ceiling.

"I still can't see you!" Lily shouted as if she was talking to a deaf person.

'Well isn't there a way to make me visible?' 

"Let me look" Lily shouted.

'Will you stop shouting, you look insane!' Harry replied through his thoughts.

"Sorry." Lily spoke in a normal tone of voice. She looked over to the couch and saw that Harry was sitting there with his eyes closed and his body motionless. Then a devilish thought came through her mind as she opened up the book, she looked above her and gave a grin before walking over to Harry's body.

'What are you thinking!'

"Nothing, nothing." Lily smirked and moved herself on top of Harry's body.

'Don't you do it!'

"And why not?"

'Cause! I swear when I wake up I'll!' Harry stopped as he felt himself being pulled back. Then it took a while for him to registered that he was back in his body, but as the time passed he soon found himself able to breath again and then his eyes shot open to see that Lily was there sitting on top of him, she was very light, lighter then he would have thought. He felt her lips press against his and her tongue flicking against his lips. Harry felt a sense of pleasure rushing through his body but knew that it was only the body's willing and not of his mind. Immediately he pushed her off and looked at her. She looked up at him with a half smile and frown.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no… don't worry about it." Harry said trying to release as much compassion as he had after that moment.

"Let's get back to working…" Lily wiped her hair out of her face and started to look through the book once more. "Here, how to conjurer up enough energy to make yourself presence to the physical eye" Harry nodded and wiped his lips with his tongue tasting a sweet cranberry taste. 

"Maybe in an hour, I'll guide you through it this time." Harry opened his book and started to speak in the same manner in which Lily had spoken when guiding Harry though the process. 

Ω

The day passed with Lily and Harry practicing Astral Projection and by time night fell they were capable of showing the physical world that Astral Projection existed but only for a small amount of time. Harry had not seen Ron or Hermione all day, and was starting to get worried about them. But that was soon put to rest as Hermione appeared through the door way with a few books in hand and a bag that seemed full of boxes. 

"Good Evening Hermione" Harry said joyfully. She smiled and then continued to walk over to the dorm. Harry just continued to watch Hermione move to the dorm with the grace of a vampire but was mortal. Lily watched Harry and again felt a blood tear run into her mouth, why did it pain her to see him love someone else. After Hermione left the commons Harry turned back around and gave Lily a weird grin but lost it as he noticed the blood tears starting to run down Lily's face.

"I'm sorry Lily" Harry softly spoke.

"It's… it's alright Harry… It's me who should be sorry, I know we went through this once… and I thought I would get over it… but it's really hard can you imagine how hard it can be to love someone and not have them return it?" Lily spoke with a tone that of which Harry had never heard before. He knew all to well what it was like, he was experiencing it every day of his life as long as Hermione lived he was feeling it. Harry just nodded to Lily and then sat back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to see what she is doing." Harry spoke quietly before drifting out of his body and floating above his head. Lily just watched and sat back before drifting out of her body herself. She did not go with Harry but decided to travel throughout the castle experiencing this new found power. 

Harry floated through the wall and into the girl's dormitory and set his eyes upon a very nice and pinkish room. The lights were bright and he could see Hermione sitting on her bed, still dressed in the same clothes and packing away some packages. Harry floated closer and saw that it was Christmas presents, there was one for Ron and one for himself. He had forgotten to get Hermione a present, how could have he forgotten to get a present, what kind of a friend he was (Harry mental hit himself). Five minutes passed before Hermione finished up and then brought out a small book, from what Harry could see it was a diary. Harry's curiosity got the best of him as he moved over her shoulder and peered into the book. 

_Dear Diary,_

_            It's now four days before Christmas day and I'm still wondering when Harry is going to ask me to go out with him. Yes I know I'm already going out with Ron but in some way I feel like he is cheating on me. Like today while we went shopping he left for a good two hours without saying a word. I tried looking for him but he wasn't even in the town or he was and was leaving right before I got there. How much I would like Harry to ask me to dump Ron and go with him. But what would Ron think of it; would he split this trio up just for personal lust? Life is so confusing isn't it? Then Harry thinks he's a dark angel because he has a plan to stop Voldemort, I am trying to tell him that it is a big mistake but being a vampire has really changed his mind and thinking. I know it must be hard but still I would like him to come back to me. Well that's it for now till tomorrow._

_                                                                                                                        ~ Hermione_

Harry floated a little away and took form right next to her bed post. Slowly he moved his hand on her shoulder, but just as her head turned he thought about what she would do if she found out he was in the room watching her write in her diary. As quickly as her eyes could shift to absorb the light Harry had vanished back into invisibility with a wisp of smoke. There he watched her gaze shift as she shifted her shoulder and then picked up her diary and stashed it under her bed before starting to take off her shirt. Harry's eyes grew large as Hermione stood there in her bra and jeans but before anything could go any further he felt himself being pulled back into his body and he quickly opened his eyes hoping that Hermione would still be there. But no it was just Lily there holding on to his shoulders. 

"Don't do anything rash but… what I just saw is going to make you ever madder then before." Lily said with a little rasp in her voice. 

"I promise to remain calm." Harry replied.

"While I was floating around through the castle I saw Ron walking out on the grass there with someone else." Lily stopped as Harry interrupted.

"Yes I already know about Ron and his cheating on Hermione." 

"Well as I moved closer I got to see who the girl was, it was Lavender Brown one of the girls in your year." Lily watched Harry's face remain motionless, but never the less calm.

"I guess the only thing to do is to tell Hermione." Harry asked.

"You know she's going to ask where you got this information."

"Then I'll tell her the truth." Harry spoke calmly.

"But what if she gets mad? I mean wouldn't you be mad if you knew Hermione had the ability to travel throughout this castle without worry about being caught?" Lily sat back into her chair and closed her eyes and shook her head before re-opening them to see Harry there watching her.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Lily replied.

"Alright, well maybe you can tell her? Then I'll go to her when she –"

"Maybe she should find out for herself?" Lily cut off Harry.

"You mean set up Ron so that Hermione will catch him in the act?" 

"Yeh that's what I mean." Lily smiled a bit devilishly. 

"That might work…" Harry sat up in his chair and put himself into the thinkers position.

"It would have to be before Christmas day, let's say tomorrow the 23rd, but how are we going to get Lavender, Hermione and Ron all together at the same time. Well that's very simple Harry, we send an owl to Lavender saying its Ron and tell her to meet at Hogwarts Gryffindor Commons Room, and do the same for Ron and Hermione." Lily spoke.

"But I know Hermione is bound to find out why Ron's hand writing is not of his own" Harry looked around the room as if someone was there listening to them.

"Well she won't look at it to much plus, she will still come to figure out why Ron's hand writing was different." Lily answered back.

"Ok, so we get them all together, Ron can deny that he ever had a relationship with Lavender." Harry said.

"No he can't Harry, think about it, if Lavender comes first then it's most likely that she and Ron will be kissing when Hermione comes. When Hermione catches them in the act she will be furious along with Lavender and Ron will probably lose both women." 

"But I don't want Ron to lose everything, he might be cheating but he's a really good friend I can't do that to him." Harry sat back into his chair and lifted up his knee. 

"Well Harry there comes a time and place where you need to put your friendship aside and decide what is best for your love one." Lily choked on her own words as she said them, it hurt to say that sentence but it needed to be said. "Alright, I'm going to get the letters ready all you have to do is scout England out, alright Harry." Lily looked at Harry who was staring off into space. "HARRY" Lily pushed him and Harry looked up at her.

"Sorry thinking about something."

"Or someone…" Lily thought to herself. "I said that I'll get the letters ready and will mail them so they get them tomorrow." Lily got up from her seat and went to her dorm room. Harry watched her leave the room, then he got up and walked to his dorm where he would begin working on scouting England to search for Voldemort. Harry laid down resting himself once more, soon he heard a pop and soon he felt himself weightless and floating above his body. How far could he go, was Harry's first question as he moved towards the wall and passed right through it. There was no cold rush upon himself hitting the wind, there wasn't even air to breath (though he sure tired). Harry floated a little further out towards the forbidden forest, there Harry looked down and saw the pack of centaurs gazing at the night time sky. Harry found himself urging to go down there and mess with them but there were more important things to do right now. Harry continued to float beyond the forbidden forest and into a little village where the people seemed to be aware of the magical sense but Harry had sense that they themselves knew nothing of how to conjure magic. Harry floated down into the village and moved from house to house looking at everything and everyone, everyone was still awake either doing some family reading or eating there dinners. Amazing, an enter village just on the other side of the forbidden forest yet they know nothing of Hogwarts, or at least that's what Harry could see. There wasn't a magical broom any where, no ingredients for potions, wands weren't to be found. Harry stopped at one house were a young girl around Lily's age was sweeping the floor with a broom, she had very thick Spanish brown hair and eyes. Her skin was clean but had a few moles placed upon her arms, Harry looked at her and stopped for he felt a very powerful presence of magic coming from within her. She stopped sweeping and then turned her head directly staring in Harry direction.

"Who's spirit is here now," She said out loud, this certainly surprised Harry he didn't think that she could even detect his presence. "Tell me now or I shall cast you out" the girl put down her broom and walked to a dresser which Harry could see it was made of thick oak. There she brought out something that looked like an incense stick with a few berries tied to the end. "Tell me now or I shall cast you out of this house" this time she spoke clearly and more defined. Harry soon appeared not wanting to take the chance that anything could happen to him in that form, which he doubted she could do anything. The girl's eyes opened large as she gasped at the form of Harry's astral projection body.

"My name is Harry." Harry said but remembered that nothing was going to come out.

"Harry, how old are you?" Harry took a step back, this was very odd she could hear him.

"You can hear me?" 

"Yes, I can hear all spirits that come to me." The girl responded. 

"But I'm not a spirit." Harry said.

"Yes you are, you might think your not but you are." Harry looked at the girl, should he tell her the truth or should he just continue to play the spirit who thinks he's not a spirit. It's best to just play the spirit.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, because you might tell the other spirits, the bad ones that might come and try to harm me. If they don't know there name then they can't harm me, but since I know yours I can harm you but you seem like a nice spirit so there isn't any reason to do that." The girl said while putting back the incense and berries. "What may I do to help you find your way to the other world?"

"Other world?" Harry asked.

"Yes, heaven if you would like me to call it that." 

"Oh no, I'm not ready to go to heaven I was just passing through to see the rest of England." Harry retorted back. The girl looked curiously at him, 'was this an usual comment' Harry questioned himself. The girl walked around Harry and peered through his translucent body, before walking back in front of him.

"Very unusual, I don't think your telling me the truth about yourself." The girl said picking up the broom once again and started to sweep again.

"Well, no… but I'll make you a deal, you tell me your name, I promise I won't tell you any spirits, and I'll tell you the truth." Harry stated. The girl looked up at Harry, then turned her head back down to sweep the ground a bit more before announcing her name.

"Arianne" she spoke with a lowest of voices.

"Arianne, that's a beautiful name" Harry said. "I guess I owe you the truth now, but first how old are you?" 

"14 years old. And you never told me how old you where."

"17, why aren't you at Hogwarts?" Harry hit himself mentally thinking about what he could do to this poor child.

"Hogwarts?" the girl questioned.

"Um.. yeh…" Harry stuttered. 

"What's Hogwarts?" Arianne asked putting the broom away and taking out a dust cloth.

"Um… you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry answered.

"Try me." 

Harry paused before saying something.

"It's a school, were I go to, and that is a place for the magically gifted." Harry said waiting for Arianne response. At first she said nothing and looked as if she was in a deep trance of some sort then finally she responded.

"That would explain why you can manifest so clearly and not make this room extremely cold, you're an astral projection!" Arianne cheerfully said. Harry nodded and then started to walk around the room, it was lit by two candles on either end of the room, there was a bed, desk, and dresser. Everything was made out of wood, it was very simple for a child which he was amazed by. "This is very interesting, a school for the magically gifted also a boy who can astral project himself supposedly long distances because this village is out in the middle of nowhere. But I can't explain why your completion is almost unnatural and is nothing I've ever seen before."  Arianne said while pulling a seat away from the desk and over near the bed were she told Harry to come and sit down while she got on the bed. Harry walked over and took the seat and looked at Arianne, how could one so powerful not be admitted to Hogwarts?

"Well if you don't run and scream like when most people hear what I have to say then I can tell you." Harry seriously said. Arianne nodded and waited.

"Well, I'm a vampire." Harry plainly put it. Arianne again said nothing making Harry uncomfortable.

"A vampire, no, that can't be true vampires a very ugly and very evil. Your neither of those." Arianne stated.

"Well, I am." Harry replied.

"That's interesting," Arianne said looking in awe at Harry. "Your leaving soon." She stated making Harry wonder why she had said that.

"Well no, I've never met someone that could sense me in my other form." Harry felt a pull back to his body, 'no not yet' Harry thought.

"I'll tell you some other time, right now don't fight what your what is trying to do. You've run out of energy to continue. You should go back before you lose your body." Arianne smiled, and got up from her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow night?" she questioned Harry.

"Um… don't know, possibly." Harry again felt the tug.

"Well if you can't come. I won't worry to much, I'll just wait patiently until you do." She smiled as she watched Harry disappear. Harry felt like a rubber band retorting back to its original form as he shot back into his body with speeds unknown to him. Though at first he couldn't move his body, but it was that his body was extremely tired and worn out so he just fell asleep.  

**Please review – I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses –**

**James – I wouldn't have it any other way J**

**Arizosa**** – I'm glad that your happy with Romulus being gone, I'm also glad to see your opinion on how Harry should deal with Ron. Though that's a bit graphic, I still like it.**

**Ryusuken**** – I'm glad that you liked the chapter, I know that Ron doesn't deserve Hermione I can't stand the character. I'm also glad to hear that you like the child of darkness and how he's becoming more mature and well a better character. I'm thinking about killing Ron but then what can I do about the sequel? The trio would be gone. Oh well we will see how things turn out. **

**Liedral****(****) – You're the first to notice how the progress of Harry's vampiric soul is changing, I hope I'm doing a good job at that. Yes, these vampires are based on actions and choices, it's like the light and dark side of the vampire. The more vampire they become the light will become deadly while the more human they are the more they can live like normal human beings. Though they can never become human again, like eat, shit, piss, and all other things that comes with being human they can almost become human meaning there crave for blood turns less and less with time sunlight doesn't harm them, etc.**

**NasserPotter**** – I don't think Harry would hurt Ron because I think Harry's step beyond the period of personal revenge right now all he cares about is Hermione and keeping her safe. But I want Ron out soon, cause I'm getting annoyed that he's two timing Hermione.**

**SirDarlon**** – Thank you, I'm glad that you like this story. Of course I'm trying to update as quickly as I can but school has started so it's going to take a bit longer then normal to update but it doesn't mean that I'm quitting this story.**

**Shadow Wolf() – Ches, I'm getting there, next chapter and there split I promise that to everyone! Um… a lemon scene, probably not but I think it will get close to one.**

**Irish Pixie – Ron gets that lot, maybe I should make him the hero of the story? Just kidding, just kidding…**

**TimGold**** – One more chapter, one more chapter, can you wait that long?**

**The Vampire Story Hunter – Don't worry about it, I get that lot so it doesn't bother me one bit, it actually made me laugh. Yep I'll keep writing.**

**Hermione2567 – One more chapter, one more, can you wait that long..? **


	17. A Break up

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose_. I would also like to thank my new beta reader, Mara. 

Chapter 16 - A break up

Today was the day when things was never to be the same again, Harry pulled himself out of bed and meandered over to the shower once again, it became a daily thing now. He felt good about himself that now he felt just a bit more human everyday. This morning was like all other mornings, the sun fell down upon the snow covered earth, bring melting snow along with the calling of the birds, though it was not spring it sure felt like it. Also today would be the day where Hermione would be his and he would be Hermione's. Ron would what he called for and Lavender, well Lavender would either stick with the cheater or go single once more for guys would treat her right. This was all thanks to Lily, the one vampire he could count on, but did not return the affection that she had given him ever since he had knew her. Harry after finishing dressing made his way down to the commons where he got his blood and then strolled out into the hallways where then he decided that there wasn't really anything to do around here without the classes. It was dull and boring Harry told himself, maybe he should go outside and practice his animagus that he has been putting off for so long now. 'Yeah, that would be something enjoyable to do at the moment.' Harry said to himself then began to walk down to the snow covered Quidditch field. What ever happened to Quidditch, Harry again asked himself. He had stopped playing Quidditch this year, it never called him back after he had been banned last year, was it because of what he was and that sports would no longer be fair as long as he's playing? He could certainly pass for a human if he had to play, but what if the rush of adrenaline got to him and he hurt someone? That could be a problem, Harry looked at the post of the Quidditch post and laughed before focusing his mind upon the transformation to a Griffin. Up until this point Harry had never transferred to a Griffin and held It to a point where he could transfer automatically. And like past practices Harry was having a difficult time in the basic of the animagus practice. He couldn't even elongate his finger which surely confused him. He felt himself getting mad at the fact this was something he couldn't do at the top of his head like everything else now days. 

"DAMMIT!" Harry yelled to the heavens as he had gotten no where in the past half and hour he had been trying. And that's when it happened, right after he cursed the heavens he felt himself at the height of his anger and his body change into a griffin, the transformation was so quickly that he did not have time to comprehend what had happen. He looked around and noticed that he was actually smaller then his human form, he looked to the ground where his feet would be and found to monstrous paws where his hands would be if he was on all fours. He found that he was not as powerful as his vampire form but more powerful then a normal human being, it was a funny feeling like last time. But like last time the change only lasted a second an he changed back in great pain. He curled to himself on top of the cold snow which made him shiver; he had never felt this painful during his last attempt at this. Was he doing this wrong to make it hurt even worse, or was this how McGonagall felt every time she transferred into a cat. 

Harry slowly got up from the ground and dusted off the snow flakes that gathered on his black robe. He was now damp, cold, and absolutely furious that he still could not control his change even though he was a vampire. Harry made his way back into Hogwarts where it was slightly warmer but still in the long corridors it was cold enough to make another shiver out of Harry. Finally after a few minutes of walking he made his way to the commons where he entered, upon seeing that no one was in the commons he took off his robe, shirt, and jeans and set them by the fire to dry. Along with his stuff he sat next to the fire warming his cold skin and body up. He sat there watching the flames dance around each other twining gold, orange, white, red, and yellow together like a fabric of magic. It like most things of vibrant colors was extremely beautiful to Harry and made him watch for hours on end. Harry had wonder what life would be like this year if he had never been turned into a vampire, who he and Lily still be friends? What about him and Draco? Would this task of conquering Voldemort be harder because he wouldn't have the power to defeat him at this current stage? How about him and Hermione, where would they be? But the one question that stuck Harry the most would have been, would he have killed himself because of all the things that had been going on; did Romulus truly save him from himself? These were all question Harry thought of but gave no answer back, he couldn't possibly think about what would have the world had been if he had killed himself. Soon as his mind went blank he felt hands wrap around his neck and lips soft and luscious press against his neck. They were warm, they weren't Lily's, no…It had to be Hermione's I couldn't be any others. Harry slowly turned around and looked at Hermione she had a few tears in her eyes, but from what Harry could see they weren't tears of sorrow but in fact tears of joy. Did it happen already, his and Lily's plan? 'But wasn't it post to happen in this room and some sort of fight or big break up or something…' Harry's thoughts raced through his head while looking at Hermione, her brown hair falling down in front of her eyes, her cinnamon eyes soft and spectacular in the alluring fire light, her skin that seemed even more golden and goddess like. Harry felt himself move in and out of consciousness as he try to remain calm while looking at her, it was to perfect, it wasn't something that should be allowed on earth, then again he shouldn't be allowed on earth. Then as he began to move in for something he wouldn't have dared done before her sweet and soft voice broke the moment.

"It's over, Harry, between me and Ron…" Harry felt his heart leap, then again he knew that it had happen already, probably some where else but not here in this commons. "Ron came to me this morning, and told me that he had fallen in love with another woman. Of course, my first question was how could you Ron… But then he said something I thought could never come out of him." Hermione's eyes danced along Harry's face, her smile was more like a grin, but it was a love sick grin. "He said, 'Hermione, I've seen Harry look at you and I've seen you look at him… If I am wrong about this then please tell me so. But you two are in love and always have been in love'." Harry gave faint smile, then waited for Hermione to continue her story. "I told him that it was true, and you know what he did?" 

"Try to hurt you?" Harry rashly stated.

"No, in fact I've never seen this side in Ron… He said that I was meant for you…and that he would no longer stand in the way… And that is all he said before turning around and walking towards Hogsmeade." Hermione said with a certain surprise in her voice, but the one most surprise was Harry. Ron, the one that cheated on Hermione, the irrational one, the one who tried to beat him to pieces because of Hermione told her that it was over. Just like that, Hermione was his and he was Hermione's. Harry couldn't stand the angst in Hermione's eyes and just brought her closer into his arms and kisses her as if it had been the last kiss of his immortal life. Never such a kiss had been so spectacular, so special, so sweet and lustful. Never had Harry felt this pleasure of pure love flow through out his body, he had felt both Hermione's and his emotions run at an high and almost non-earth plane level. No one could spoil this moment, no one was going to steal this away from her, no one was ever going to touch Hermione in such a way it would harm her. She was only going to know love, peace, tranquility, and any other word you can pick out for a perfect life. Harry felt Hermione break apart from him and he felt as if some thing was lost at that moment. Harry couldn't stand to be without Hermione, and then his decision changed, he wasn't going to go to Voldemort, no, it couldn't be done now and not ever if they had to run to America just to escape this war so that no one of them would get hurt would. Harry would leave his world just to keep her safe. Harry couldn't believe himself that he could think about all these things, but he did, he just wanted Hermione. That was it. 

Hermione looked at him, her tongue danced on her lips as if savoring his deathful taste. She couldn't believe what she had just done, the love for him was even greater then she had anticipated. In fact she thought it was just a child hood crush for the boy who lived. No, this was true, true as mother earth and the stars, true as the very vampire that sat before her. She smiled at Harry who could only return a bigger and more joyful smile. She couldn't believe how this year had been going, in fact she thought that her life would have been with Ron instead of Harry. But now it felt all to right, everything in life was beginning to become perfect except on thing.

"Harry don't go." Hermione looked at Harry and she could already tell the answer he was going to give her.

"Hermione, after today, after this moment, I wouldn't do a thing that would break your heart… I wouldn't do a damn thing that would possible strip this world of your happiness." Harry stated as if those had never been the words he was trying to speak. But they were his and in some way and form he thought that he would never have spoken these words till today. 

"Thank you…" Hermione started to cry but they had been quickly wiped away by Harry who pulled her close to him and held her as if the world did not matter any more. They stayed like that for who knows how long, in fact they remained like that until the commons room door opened and the sun had already gone down and the moon had gone up. Lily had walked through and saw that the vampire and the goddess had gotten together. She held back her jealous and her emotions to produce a smile worthy enough to show her god, Harry. Harry returned the smile and then got up with Hermione in his arms. Hermione had fallen asleep during that time, Harry could still feel his damp robes saturated with her tears.

"Thank you again Lily." Harry said, while moving up to the girl's dormitory to lay down Hermione. At first she did not want to leave Harry's arms, but after Harry had kissed her on the lips and the forehead she finally let go of Harry and curled herself up into the satin blankets that covered her bed. Harry smiled and just stood there, watching Hermione sleep, her brown hair spread across the pillow, her arms lay across her chest, even a small smile crept upon her face while she slept. 

"Must be a good dream.." Harry whispered to himself before turning around and walking out the door and down to the commons where Lily was there sipping up some blood from his cup, which he presumed that she had gotten from Dobby. Harry took a seat across from Lily and just watched her with his hands folded in his lap, she was beautiful but he had never felt that feeling from what he got with Hermione. 

"I guess your happy now?" Lily said while her head was down in her book. Harry could see a few blood tears were falling from eyes and down into the book.

"Yes…" Harry spoke softly, as if he did not want make Lily cry some more. 

"Then I'm happy." She was choking though her words, she had used all her strength to say those words. 

They both sat there. Harry watched the fire while Lily read. Neither one could say anything for there was nothing to say any more. In fact, all words were lost and Harry's world got a few shades brighter while Lily's world became a few shades darker.

**I know this chapter was extremely short, but I felt that it was necessary to add no more to this section of the story. This part I felt it was good enough to be short and sweet, don't worry the rest of the story will be as long as the regular chapters.**

**Please review - I will respond to all reviews in my next chapter of Kiss from a Rose.**

**Review Responses -**

**Irish Pixie – Did this work? Or did it not work? Hope it did, I didn't' see Ron being so dumb that he would fall for something like this. Arianne ches, she's a cool new character that will play a more important role later on in the story.**

**TimGold – I'm updating as soon as I can, between school and video games (which happen to suck in all my time) I'm getting writing finished, either be it this story or another story. I'm currently working on three projects so it's taking more time then needed. The girl is Arianne, just a new character I don't think she related to anyone, then again things change. **

**Ryusuken – Yeh if J.K. Rowling did that I think I would stop reading the books, I couldn't handle an entire book worth of Ron and Hermione being together. Harry doing pranks with his new projection powers? Nah, I couldn't see him doing that, I think he's getting past that point in life. Well Harry is hella powerful, but he doesn't use it, then again he doesn't know how to use it. Plus I think he's afraid of his own power that's why he doesn't use it. I wouldn't use it if I knew I had that much power.**

**SirDarlon – Thank you, I hope this suits your taste, I know it wasn't Ron's death or anything closely relevant to it but I couldn't see Hermione going off at Ron like that. If it doesn't suit you taste please tell me so I can do it again.        **

**Hermione2567 – Always Harry and Hermione pairing, it's the best I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**The Vampire Story Hunter – You can make a fan fiction of my fan fiction if you want, that's what I'm currently working on as one of my side projects,  one of my readers gave me the suggestion to write a story of 'if Harry went with Romulus instead of staying at Hogwarts.' I need some suggestion on what the plot line should be for this one so if anyone has any please tell me. **

**L.I.T Wanderer – Thank you for that great suggestion, I'm currently writing it, though I'm not liking it. I need some suggestions on what Harry and Romulus should do. I have a basic plot stamped out but it's going through massive revisions. You should write a story I'd be up to reading it, never say it would suck cause ten bucks it wouldn't.**

**Rhysel** Ash** – I hope this is good enough J thank you for reading. **

**BAD BOY HARRY – Did you see this coming? Or did you want a big fight between Ron and Hermione? **

**TheUnknown4 – Hope you liked this chapter, glad to know that your reading this fan fiction. **

**Taka ichijouji – Yeh i felt sorry for Lily during that chapter and still feel story during this chapter. Arianne like i said before will play a bigger role in later chapters, so watch for that. **

**Robaatsu – Thank you. ******


	18. Vacation

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose_. 

**Reviews: **

**Kemenran – Yep**

**TimGold – I know I know, but I couldn't have Ron have that. Even though I hate the character, he still is a vital role to this story.**

**SirDarlon – I'm glad that you liked it, I think I've read it, I'm not sure if I haven't reviews then I haven't read it. I've been so busy now days that I tend to lose track of my mind so sometimes I don't even know where I am.**

**Arizosa – Sorry to disappoint your appetite for death, blood, and gore. It will come, eventually, just not against Ron. I was hoping that it wasn't too short for a chapter and I'm glad that you approved of it. **

**Shadow Wolf – More action I'll have to get to that. Don't worry it's getting there. **

**The Vampire Story Hunter – Look around you, maybe you'll find something to inspire your mind. **

**No one – I'mStill working on romances. I'm not much of a romance person. Tips will help if you would like to write a few of them. **

**Celtic55 – I'm glad that you liked the chapter, sorry this one took forever to come out but it's out now. That alt. fic is out but it's still in the development staging, ideas would help the progress of the alt fic.**

**Robaatsu – I didn't know Fan fiction had awards, but thanks for the update. Thank you.**

**Duke-of-Argyle – Wow, I didn't expect that, I'm glad that you like Lily she has been one of my favorite characters. Putting a little of me in her worked I guess. Who knows maybe someone will come along and write Harry and Lily together it would be interesting to see how there lives play out. Will Lily always be alone? Possibly, but probably not, she's to good of a character to be left alone. **

**Alphabet-psycho – Sorry if I didn't explain it right in the beginning about why Harry is a vampire. I picked up on the Romulus and Remus bit, I'm not sure I'm going to keep up with ancient legend but it would make things a bit more interesting. I hope that you will enjoy the story even though you can't see Harry as a vampire.**

**SpinX() – Thank you for the comment, without you people, life would be most boring to live. The jumping off a bridge idea sounds fun, but maybe later in life.**

**Paul – No, I understand what you mean, Harry can't be immune to sunlight. But I don't follow Anne Rice's vampires to the exact detail. I like to have my vampires have a balance of the yin and yang, meaning that the more vampiric you become the less sunlight you can withstand. The more human you remain the more sunlight you can withstand. It's the opposite of Anne Rice's vampires. Remember Harry is a vampire and being a vampire comes with a sense that life is a mere game, at that moment Harry saw it as a game and that's why he didn't care.**

**Amy2k – No worries, I won't, computer problems I understand. This story is going to be completed! And thank you for your help. **

**Sweden's Pride – Sorry for taking so long, I'm glad that you like this vampire story. I've read some other vampire stories out there that have been pretty good (though I don't remember the names). You just have to keep looking for them cause they exist. Keep reading. **

**Shadow Wolf0987 -- It's updated ^^**

**pure-minstrel2345() – thank you for that comment, I'm trying to work on this concept of not getting this lazy writing mind set. Who knows, but I'm writing again ^^ so hopefully everything goes well. **

Author's Note: I have no excuse for updating this story so late. I've had some troubles but it isn't anything that would have stopped me from writing. But now it's here, and hopefully is a good chapter to read. Currently I'm writing the next chapter and if I don't screw up again It should be out within two weeks tops maybe sooner. Thank you for waiting.

~ Kyu

Chapter 17 – Vacation –

Harry felt himself in toils of mortal and vampire sorrows. There in front of him was a vampire who loved him dearly even though he knew his heart belong to Hermione. Maybe it was time for him to help Lily find someone, she had helped him get Hermione, now would be the time for him to help her. But how, he asked himself, he shook his head as he got up from his seat and headed upstairs to his dorm. Upon getting there he quickly striped down and then put on his nightclothes before heading into his bed and drifted into his astral projection self. He looked around the room noticing how odd it felt to look at himself. Laying there on the bed, with his eyes closed, his white pale skin perfect to the cell, some of his silky black hair covering his eyes, and his finger nails clear and flawless. Harry shook his head before floating away and down to the commons room where there still was Lily with her book. 

She pushed her long black hair out of her face while she read. Harry floated in front of her, could she sense him, Harry had wondered while he floated watching her eyes move across the lines. Lily looked up all of a sudden which made Harry jump a bit; her eyes intently stared right upon Harry's figure. Interesting was all Harry could produce in his thoughts as he moved closer. Lily moved her eyes around the room before turning them back to her book. Harry smiled a bit before taking his leave into the outside world, over the forbidden forest to see Arianne. Harry arrived in little time to Arianne's front door. There he physically materialized himself and knocked on the door. This would be a bit more formal, Harry told himself while he waited. He waited, and waited, still nothing, what is taking her so long, Harry asked himself. Finally the door opened and a large woman appeared, she looked like an exact copy of Arianne but older. 

'Must be her mother' Harry thought while feeling the eyes of this woman bear down upon her.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at Harry.

"I came to see Arianne." Harry asked politely hoping that this lady would let Harry see her. But in fact it was the worst outcome Harry had expected. The lady started to cry, swells of water formed in her eyes, and soon came down the falls. Harry looked at the lady, shaking his head, how could this be, he quickly asked himself.

"What happened!?" Harry erupted, if this was any of his enemies that brought this misery to this family he would bring swift revenge upon them, Harry felt a new rage inside of his astral body start to form.

"We don't know, one day she was here, the next she was gone." The lady said through the falls of her tears.  

"Is there any reason for someone to take her?" 'Harry asked while looking around the ground for any sign of an attack of at least a break in to the house. Though it wasn't to hard to get into the house since it was a very simple house. 

"I don't see any reason… she is a very special girl but no one around her is afraid of her talents… everyone here is very nice to her…" The mother's eyes where red with tears wanting to fall. Harry knew she was a special girl, she was the only one that could detect his presence when he first graces his eyes upon her. 

Harry did not want to hurt this lady any more then he had to so he quickly left without asking for anything else. He walked around the corner and then dematerialized and floated into the air once more. Harry stopped in the middle of the forbidden forest, just to gaze down below at the flock of Centaurs who were sprinting through the thickness of the forest cover. Everything was going good, but then someone had to mess it up, Harry told himself. Harry floated slowly making the time pass by very quickly while he was in his thoughts. It made absolutely no sense, why would anyone want to take Arianne. She might be powerful but she did not know an ounce of magic. Or she did and just didn't know it, Harry asked himself.

'Did someone know I was there?' Harry questioned himself while the sun started to come up over the eastern horizon. 'Who could have done it, only Lily and Arianne knew about my projection' Harry floated down to the forest ground and started to walk along the darken paths which the centaurs made. Two centaurs quickly passed through him without taking a second look back, this made Harry jump in fright and soon found himself within the confines of his own physical body. Harry's eyes quickly shot open and looked up at panel boards of his bed, his breath was heavy and ragged, he never had moved so quickly into his body before. Odd was his own thought as he got up from his bed and took a shower, put on some clothes, before heading down stairs. 

Even more disheartening events occurred as he reached the commons, there lying on the ground bloody and torn was his love, Hermione. Her cinnamon brown hair fell in a puddle of blood while two pick marks on the side of her neck dripped into a small blood puddle. Harry was horrified at the site, who could have done this Harry yelled throughout the commons. He was in raged, more then in raged some might say, in fact he was in a fury of anger. Quickly Harry appeared next to Hermione and picked her up quickly checking if she had any sign of life still left in her. Barely and soon fading Harry told himself, as he had to think about his next moves. 

'Would I be able to make it down to the hospital wing before she dies on me? Should I give her the gift of the vampires? Who did this? I will search the ends of this world and the astral world to find this vampire, Could it be Lily, she's the only other vampire that I know of. But why would she do something like this?' Harry looked at Hermione, her delicate frame shattered in the bruises and cuts along her face. Though even through all the smeared dried blood, the cuts that horizontally ran across her face, the bruise marks that had no defined state, she was beautiful. Harry kissed her on the forehead as he picked her up, telling her that everything was going to be all right.

He moved like the wind through Hogwarts halls, each step perfect in stride, each leap down the stairs perfect in landing. He had to move quickly to save her, if it was possible. Yet there was a certain calmness in his mind, something about this was different. He felt like life was getting colder as he moved, the air chilled and his body harden while he arrived at the front doors of the wing. He kicked them open with Hermione still in his hands, the sound erupted the silence wing waking Pomfrey from her daze like state while she read a book. She took no time in summoning the right equipment for Hermione while Harry put her down on the beds. Pomfrey worked her wonders while Harry watched; she started to pump new blood into Hermione's veins for she had lost so much of it, Pomfrey said. 

She flicked her wand and said a few words, healing up the cuts and bruise on her face. Some she could not help and they would have to heal naturally. Harry stood next to Hermione, holding her hand; he wasn't going to let go as long as she was in this state. He was going to be here to protect her he promised himself that everything came second now and all that what matter in life was Hermione.

~----~

A devoted Vampire he was, Lily watched Harry from the doorway. Listening to his thoughts, feeling the urge to just rip him away from Hermione and claim him as her own. She couldn't help but let a tear fall; she had told herself many times before that it was over for her. Harry would never have her even though they were of the same kind. She had to stay strong for both her and Harry cause what ever did this attack was certainly more powerful then anything she had seen. She moved some of her long hair out of her eyes while she walked with a bit of a sway in her hips over to Harry. Softly and comfortably she set her hand on his shoulder and turned her eyes soft and down upon Harry who looked up.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lily asked looking at Harry before moving her gaze over to Hermione. Harry didn't respond but nodded and turned his gaze back upon Hermione wondering if he should have turned her into a vampire instead of letting her go through all this pain.

"No, you did the right thing Harry." Lily responded to his thoughts. Harry turned around quickly and stood up in front of Lily. She could see that Harry was mad, what for she had to ask herself. 

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR YOUR FRIENDS OR ARE YOU JUST LIKE ROMULUS WHO CARES NOTHING FOR LIFE IT SELF?" Harry yelled making Lily jump back. Pomfrey who had been in the back room getting together stuff to help Hermione heard and quickly walked out looking at the two vampires standing there face to face. Lily felt tears start to form in her eyes, she had never made Harry mad, she had never wanted to make him mad. Yet for helping him she had. 

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just I was only trying to help and calm your mind…" Lily said choked through her tears. Why was she crying? She wasn't like a normal girl that would cry about these silly mortal things. Was it that Harry was truly her entire life; she wanted to devote all of her time to him. She moved back a few steps not wanting more of Harry's wrath set against her, she quickly ran out of the wing leaving Harry there to deal with what he had just done. 

He felt his heart die just a bit more as he saw Lily run out of the hospital wing. 

'What did I just do' Harry said through the rest of the emotions that troubled his mind. 'Everything was going good and now this' Harry again said to himself, life could not get any worst. Then he remembered what Voldemort said about how Harry would suffer if he did not show up on Christmas morning. Was this Voldemort's doing, if it was how did he get past Hogwarts spells and enchantments, how did he get past Dumbledore. Harry asked himself as he moved back over to Hermione's side and took hold of her hand. He laid his head against her chest listening to her breathing and slowly closed his eyes finally after sometime entered the dream world.

ψ

_"Daddy you worry too much, Mommy will be alright." A young girl's voice echoed throughout the long dark corridor in which Harry found himself standing in. _

_'Whose voice is that…I've never heard of it...' Harry asked himself while looking around. The corridor had fog rolling in circles on the ground; there was no light at the end only four doors on each side. Doors that were obsidian black with golden handles with white frames. Harry walked down to the first door on his right and slowly turned the handle wondering what was behind it. But he stopped suddenly as he heard that child's voice again._

_"Don't go through that one Daddy, That's the bad one, your so silly Daddy…"the young girl's voice said once more._

_'Why does she keep calling me Daddy,' Harry asked himself while he moved towards the voice, which he couldn't determine where it was coming from which greatly disturbed Harry._

_"What are you doing Daddy, you know the right door, Mommy is there waiting for you. But hurry because she really misses you." The young girl's voice spoke once more. This time it irritated Harry. He didn't know what door to go through, all the doors looked the same. "Daddy is that you, you look pale compared to what you normally look like." The young girl said again before screaming, "YOUR NOT MY DADDY GET AWAY!!! DADDY HELP!!! PLEASE HURRY DADDY!"_

_Harry rushed through the last door to his left and entered only to find himself in more of a mysterious room. The laws of magic did not even seem to work here, things that shouldn't be, was, and things that were never appeared. _

_"Where are you!?" Harry yelled while running throughout the room. He soon tripped on something big that was on the ground. Harry fell hard onto the object and soon a groan emitted. It was alive what ever he tripped on Harry told himself slowly getting up rubbing his forehead which felt like he had just been hit with a bat. Harry looked down and saw that it was Hermione; in the same position he had found her when she had been attacked. Once more Harry felt his anger rise and his senses put on full alert. Twice now his love had been attacked and twice now he couldn't help her...   _

_"Harry… Harry…" Another voice, this time the voice was of an old male who sounded like time was just now getting to it. "Harry wake up." _

Harry woke up from his dream; he noticed that Hermione's clothes were stained with his blood. He could feel the dried tears upon his face, he had been crying. Harry then turned to look at the man behind the voice. It was Dumbledore gazing down, with his blue eyes, upon Harry who merely looked up and could not help but give a small smile. 

"Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked with the utmost comfort in his voice.

"Yeah." Harry meekly responded. Dumbledore nodded before turning his gaze upon the sleeping Hermione. Her face looked like one in torment but also one of a fighter. Harry turned to Hermione and had noticed this; there was something wrong with her, something horribly wrong. Harry felt an anger sweep over him and so many words he wanted to get out but Dumbledore beat him to it and started to speak.

"She will get better Harry, it is only going to take time."

"What's happening to her?" Harry questioned moving his hand into hers.

"She is fighting the thing that has attacked her." Dumbledore responded swiftly not trying to test Harry's patience.

"There has to be something I can do to help her." Harry retorted feeling weak and powerless to help Hermione.

"The only way to help her Harry is to be strong for her." Dumbledore choose his words carefully and added a smile to them. Harry could only help to give a little smile back because he knew in the back of his mind that was the only thing that he could do. "The dueling club is starting the second week of school so maybe you and Lily should prepare for that. Also I would like to remind you that it is not Lily's fault for this accident, so do not take it out on her." Dumbledore smiled once more before nodding to Harry and taking his leave.

'I should say I'm sorry to her' Harry said to himself while looking down at Hermione. "I'll be back before the nights end." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead before standing up and walking out of the hospital wing and up to the Gryffindor commons in search of Lily. Harry entered the commons to hear a sniffling Lily who was sitting in of the chairs in the corner with a book covering her face. Harry moved swiftly and silently through the commons and for the first time noticed that Lily did not know that Harry and entered the room. Certainly this was a surprise while he moved right next to Lily.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier today." Harry said subtle almost too quiet for anyone to hear. Lily turned her head up towards Harry, her eyes were red from the blood tears, her face pale white from losing so much of her own blood. "It's just… I felt so helpless and then you had to show me that I was just a small piece of a puzzle in this world, that I did not matter as much as I wanted to…" Harry seemed to trail off distant in his own voice as he spoke, he didn't really know what to say to Lily, and in fact it seemed to only get harder to speak to Lily. Lily put a smile on her face, it was genuine and pristine which made Harry smile. 

"It was partially my fault I shouldn't have done what I did." Lily spoke softly while her eyes danced upon Harry's face. Harry nodded before walking to the mantle place and getting his drink. 

Ψ

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. All of which moved like molasses for Harry as he waited for some change in Hermione's condition. Everyday he would wake up and walk mindlessly through the halls over to the hospital wing. There he would wait right next to her, sometimes cleaning up her face, sometimes listening to her breath. All the time he would hold her hand and read a charms book for her. In the afternoon he would switch his reading to Transfiguration and during the night it would always be a muggle book. Harry knew how she liked her muggle books; if anything could bring her back it would be her books, which she loved so much. This was Harry's life, day in and day out slowly dragging him to his own grave, everything else around this was unimportant. 

Lily unfortunately could not stand this; in fact it was killing her to see the one that she loved so dearly diminish. It was this undying, unconditional love that brought her to this one thought, to rescue Harry from his mortal troubles and show him what vampires must do to survive. It was three days before school was going to start again and it was today Lily was going to bring Harry back from his trip of depression, even though she knew that after he got out of it he would go straight back to Hermione and maybe thank her in the end. Then again when one is in love they are blinded to the hurt that they know that will come in the end.

€

Harry woke up like all the other days after Hermione had fallen into this coma like state. He got up from his bed and then went into the shower. He took five minutes at the most before getting out and dressing into the same clothes he had worn several days before. By now they were almost grey from the dust that collected upon them. After dressing he walked down to the library to pick up books he would need for today. Then from the library he made his way to the hospital wing where Hermione laid in the white bed with her eyes closed and the sheets covering up to her chest. There Harry would take a seat by her side and open up a book and start reading. It was also here where Lily met Harry and watched him read to Hermione and wondering to herself if he would do the same thing if she had fallen into a coma like Hermione did. 

Lily walked over and tapped Harry on the shoulder; at first Harry did not respond he merely just continued his reading. After another tap he turned around to see that it was Lily who there and wanted to talk to him. 

"Harry, I think we need to talk…" Lily said which she had reviewed over and over in her mind but when it came out it seemed imperfect compare to Harry's words.

"What for?" Harry responded as he turned his attention back to Hermione and the book he was reading. "And With a flick of the wrist and the words, --"

"About your condition," Lily interrupted. Harry did not saying anything at first, like he did earlier he ignored Lily once more.

"And with a flick of the wrist and the words—" 

"Why are you doing this to me and yourself?" Lily interrupted once more and this time got a more direct answer from him. Harry quickly stood up and in front of Lily looked at her, his eyes bore a pain unknown to Lily and a pain which no human or vampire could bear for long. 

"Because it's my fault that she's hurt, it's my fault that she is not in my arms hugging me, it's my entire fault that this has happened." Harry said. Lily looked at Harry holding back his tears; the blood was filling the bottom of his eyes and was soon to boil over. The door opened and broke the conversation as Dumbledore walked through the door with a green garden snake in his hands. His face remained serious while his eyes twinkled blue like always. Both Lily and Harry turned around to see Dumbledore walking towards them. Harry's eyes immediately shot upon the green garden snake and waited, he knew that the snake seemed to be where trouble was and this wasn't the place to bring trouble to.

"It seems that your little friend here Harry knows of some events that have occurred in the past few weeks that will help Hermione recover." Dumbledore said with the softest of his voice with a lot of care in it. Dumbledore handed the snake to Harry who looked down on it and started to speak.

"What is it now?" Harry asked troubling.

"I know of what attacked that woman over there." The snake flicked its tongue over to Hermione. "Along with who stole the woman in the village that you often go to at night," The snake hissed while trying to find the heat within Harry's body. Harry couldn't believe his ears, finally something that he could exact revenge upon. 

"So what or who was it?" Harry asked. 

"It was another vampire that can pass through objects of solids and into the minds of the mortal." The snake hissed again. This certainly confused Harry, that certainly didn't help, all vampires can do that so what good use is this information.

"That's not information, I can do that snake." Harry said with a bit of a temper in his voice.

"This vampire as you call it, we of the animal world call it a spirit this spirits name is Amato. He is the eldest spirit we reptiles know of." The snake hissed. Harry looked at the snake and then wondered, is this the very first vampire. The one that created them all, it was a question that quickly was put dismay as the snake started to speak again. "Amato is a very troubled spirit he lives only to find a body to inhabit be it female or male. He's always had a love for humans never the animal world."

"Is Amato trying to take over Hermione's body?" Harry asked with curiosity in his voice. The snake hissed and flicked its tongue over Harry's skin, which Harry didn't show that he felt anything. 

"Yes…" the snake said. Harry couldn't fear anything more than an invisible vampire one that has no body. Was there anything that he could do to stop this thing or did Hermione have to face it alone. 

"Do you know how to fight this thing?" Harry said with a bit of a quiver in his voice. 

Lily stood there right by Dumbledore listening to the hissing conversation between Harry and the snake. It was certainly interesting to Lily as her eyes moved back and forth between the snake and Harry. She could see Harry's eyes deeply involved in the conversation; she really wanted to know what was going on so maybe she could help in some way. She tried reading Harry's mind but a wall of brick blocked it off and she couldn't find a way past it.

"You have to find that woman who was in the village… she's the only one that can fight Amato on his level of conscience." The snake hissed to Harry.

"Where can I find her?" Harry questioned.

"At the moment I do not know. But once I do find out I will tell you." Again the snaked hissed. 

"Thank you snake." Harry responded as he set the snake down on the ground. The snake soon took off out through the doors of the hospital wing and gone from sight and the senses of Harry. Harry put his hand to his chin as he started to think about how he could help Hermione or help at least find Arianne. Harry soon turned to Dumbledore who was standing next to Lily with his eyes intently upon Harry. 

"Is there any way we can get a location upon a person even though we don't have anything of theirs?" Harry asked. Dumbledore seemed to be prepared for the question as he brought out map of England and a vile of blue powder. 

"There is a way Harry but I must remind you that let the adults take care of this along with the ministry." Quickly Harry started to jump into a response but Dumbledore held up his hand to Harry. "I believe Lily and you have something to do tonight." Dumbledore said while opening the map and flicking his hand making it float in mid air. He popped open the container with the blue powder in it and poured it into his free hand before throwing it upon the map. Harry walked over to the other side of the map to watch what was happening. 

The blue powder moved around in a spiral as it started to form a circle within circles created a bull's-eye symbol. It swirled and swirled before finally the sand fell off into nothing and all that was left was a small blotch of blue sand around the town of London. 

'London' Harry reminded himself.

"Ah good, the search will begin tomorrow. Have a fun time tonight you two and Harry don't worry about Miss Granger, she will be in good hands." Dumbledore said before starting to push out Harry and Lily. Harry stopped dead in his tracks but soon found that he couldn't resist Dumbledore's push since there was no ground underneath him. Dumbledore smiled at Harry before closing the door of the infirmary leaving Harry and Lily outside staring off down the hallway. 


	19. The Wind s of Change

Kiss From a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that contains any of J.K. Rowling's work, she by far is much more experienced in writing then I am at the current moment. This is her universe that I am using to produce works like _Kiss from a Rose_. 

Author Note: I would like to thank all of you who waited for so long for the last chapter to come out. I know it wasn't the best of chapters for such a long wait but it was a stepping stone to get back into writing again. I lost so much information over the time I had not written. I can barely remember what my main objective of this story was or half of the Harry Potter characters are. (I never write them down I just had the knack to remember them all but that's all lost now). Anyways, it's feels good to finally pick up a pen (or I should say keyboard) and write again since it has been a hella of a long time since that happened. Anyways enough talk and continue on reading chapter 18: The winds of change.

Chapter 18 - The Wind's of Change: 

"What did Dumbledore mean when he said that we had something to do tonight?" Harry asked Lily.

"Well next week is the beginning of the spring trimester so it means that we have some catching up to do, we have to practice for the dueling club." Lily smiled before starting to walk to the Gryffindor commons. 

"That much time has already passed?" Harry followed right beside her.

"Yes, you've been moping around all day and night in that hospital wing I'm surprised that you haven't died of being heart broken." Lily giggled but then became serious as they arrived at the entrance of the Gryffindor commons. "Are we going?" Lily turned to Harry. Harry smirked as he turned to Lily, "Did you think anything less?" 

They both walked into the commons and immediately up to there dorms to pack a small bag of clothes for there trip and to kill a bit of time. About an hour after they had left the hospital wing they both (after meeting up in the commons) traveled quietly and silently to the front entrance of Hogwarts. They made sure to cover up in dark clothes to hide in the darkness that slowly was covering the grassy plain. Finally they made it down to hogsmeade where from there they decided to stop into a shop to rest and think of another plan to get to London. Upon arriving into the three broomsticks they noticed that Hagrid was there along with Dumbledore. 'Certainly not good, Harry thought to himself as he backed out of the three broomsticks and into the street.

The night was cold like all others in winter time. The sidewalks lined with fresh powder snow, the lake in the distant glistened as the moon light filtered through the clouds. For most nights it would be beautiful, but every night for Harry was dark and grey, his Hermione was still in the hospital in her silent coma. 

"Well scratch going in there." Harry said to Lily who was wrapped in a long black wool coat. 

"How come?" Lily said while looking at Harry who was just wearing his normal jeans and t-shirt. 

"There's two people in there that we don't want to see right now." Harry said while putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the other way towards the train station.

"Well, how about the hogshead?" Lily asked as she followed right next to Harry. 

"Alright, let's go there." Both Lily and Harry walked down the snowy streets towards the hoghead pub. Harry and Lily took seats in the far corner away from the view of the rest of the folks that were sitting around the fire obviously to get warmed up. Harry could only help but to smile as he watched them, he wondered if that would be Hermione and him sitting together at the fireplace in the Gryffindor commons one Christmas day. Possibly reading a book together, maybe just holding each other was that to much to ask for, he asked himself. He wondered why this had to happen, and every time he wondered he could only feel anger rise in his body.

Lily was watching Harry's eyes, how intently focus upon the group of people around the fire. She didn't want to read Harry's thoughts but they immerged with so much passion in them it was hard not to. As she read what he was thinking she felt her heart grow even more colder, hardening it self trying to contain the hurt that she was feeling. She wiped her eye of a tear that she felt starting to form trying to hide the pain from Harry. There was enough going on and the job was the goal, not fall victim to mortal emotions like crying or having unconditional love. Harry turned to Lily and smiled a bit before looking at her, he noticed that she was sad though he knew not of the reason why. 

"Something wrong Lily?" Harry asked while looking around for the waiter. 

"Just thinking about what we are going to do once we get to London." Lily said while folding her hands together on the table. The bartender came over, his pudgy face resembling more of a pig then a human. 

"What can I get you two." The bartender asked while looking at both the pale skinned vampires. 

"Something hot… maybe a cup of hot coco." Harry said while his sliver eyes looked at the bartender. 

"And you?" The bartender looked at Lily.

"Same thing is fine." Lily said before turning back to Harry who watched the bartender walk away. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering… about what if I just decided one day to up and leave this world behind. Travel to around the world." Lily looked at Harry with a bit of a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" Harry asked.

"Because, all vampires say the same thing yet after they finish traveling the world they get bored and go around doing mindless things. Your better off here next to your love ones." Lily smiled and then turned her head just in time to see the bartender walk over with the two hot coco's. 'He's certainly fast' Lily thought to herself while grabbing her hot wooden cup of coco. Lily and Harry both nodded to the bartender who nodded back before walking back to his bar. Harry looked at the hot coco and smiled as he put his hands around the cup savoring the warm feeling that ran through his fingers and hands. The sweet smells ran through his nostrils making him vaguely remember the time when he could taste the coco. Remembering the time when life was grand and even though every year he had a dark lord upon his back some how life always corrected itself. 

Lily watched Harry, how his silver eyes just stared into some unknown space behind her. How the lighting gracefully played with the shadows making him even more handsome then before. How just this simple act of carelessness and serenity showed her that her heart was his and no matter what happened to her she would do everything possible to make sure he is not hurt. She smiled gracefully as she smelled the coco rising from the cup, the sweet scent of chocolate that she longed to remember how it tasted. It was her favorite substance, chocolate, but now she can't even remember the taste. She moved her eyes down from Harry and to his chest, where there she stared for no reason at all but to imagine that she was being held by him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his lips carefully placed upon her neck. 'How much my dead life would be complete if that truly could happen' Lily thought to herself. She noticed that the coco was losing its heat and its ability to send its sweet scents into the air. Self gratified of her dream she woke up and looked at Harry would look right back at her and smiled. 

"Are you ready?" Harry said while putting aside the cup of cold coco. 

"Whenever you are." Lily smiled before getting off the chair and with Harry walked out into the cold airy night. Lily wrapped herself with her jacket while Harry just stuffed his hands into his jeans. "When we are in London, remind me to get you some nicer clothes please?" Lily said while putting her own hands into her pockets and walking down the street next to Harry.

"How come? I kind of like what I'm wearing right now."

"Aren't you frozen?"

"I'm dead, it's not like I really care." Harry smirked just as the wind started to pick up. Now it was getting cold, he might be dead but he could still feel the wind chill affect.

"See! Why don't you get out your jacket?" Lily said.

"Alright Mom," Harry laughed and pulled out from his pack one of Dudley's old jackets that he got out of the graciousness of his uncle. He slipped it on and although it made a very little difference at least it was something. 

"So have you any clue how to get to London?" Lily asked.

"Take a train?" Harry said questionable. Lily looked around, and then turned to Harry. 

"My eyes must be deceiving me because I really don't see a train." Lily sarcastically said with a smirk on her face. 

"Oh shut up." Harry said as he walked over to a bench and took a seat closely followed by Lily. Lily snuggled close to Harry trying to keep herself warm while putting her head upon his shoulder just waiting for him to say something. 

"Well, we can always head back to the forbidden forest and take one of those Thestral's." Harry said. Lily turned her head to Harry, "you mean we walked down here for no reason."

"No I had a reason to walk down here but then I forgot what it was" Harry laughed under his breath while he turned to look at Lily. 

"You know…" Lily said squinting her eyes. 

"What?" Harry smirked and smiled while watching Lily's eyes.

"You are…" Lily stopped again and pulled away to get up. "Let's go get those Thestral's so we can get this girl that you met somewhere in this world and then come back to enjoy the rest of the school year?"

Harry sat there watching her with a grin on his face while he got up from the bench and walked next to her side as they both started back up to Hogwarts. 

Ψ

_"Where Am I?" Hermione said as she looked around to see a shell of blackness cover her. _

_"Don't you know where you are?" Another voice said through the thickness of the black._

_"Who's there!" Hermione shouted while searching desperately for her wand._

_"Just a lonely friend that needs to find some company." The voice said in a very low growling menacing tone._

_Hermione looked around for no use because it was pitch black and nothing she could do would make that change. For the first time in her life she felt this undeniable coldness surround her, not just for being in a pitch black room, but for the mere fact that she had no one around her. She hugged herself as the voice appeared again._

_"Hermione… Why don't you lie down and go back to sleep…"_

_"Why?" Hermione questioned the voice's motives._

_"Because, you are going to be here for a very long time Hermione." The voice said in a rash whisper._

_"I'll get out of here!" Hermione screamed as she started to run into the blackness, not knowing where she was going but only to know that she was at least moving since she could feel the wind press against her face._

_"Where are you going to go Hermione? Look around you… its all black, you know why it's black Hermione?" the voice said._

_"No…"_

_"Because your mind is dying, the doors are closing and your far away from your loved ones. They all abandon you, left you to die, left you to fight this alone. They don't love you any more and you know it." The voice chuckled as it drifted away from Hermione. She felt like crying, she knew it was true because she could feel that as every second passed the blackness got thicker, it was harder to breath, and it was getting colder. She was suffocating from her mind and she didn't know what to do about it. Hermione felt herself hit the ground with her knees and then her butt as she slowly curled into a fetal position covering herself, holding herself, wishing that Harry was there, wishing that somebody was there to help her. _

Ψ

Harry and Lily walked up to a Thestral who was scourging around eating the fungus that grew upon the decaying fallen trees. The eyes of the beast looked up at Harry and then wavered over to Lily before kneeling down for them to get on.

"It must know our intentions." Lily said as she hopped onto the Thestral while Harry got behind her.

"No, this one knows me; she took me to the ministry last year when Voldemort tricked me into going to the department of mysterious to save Sirius." Harry patted the Thestral on the side before she stretched her wings and then took off into the air and off to London. Lily loved the feeling of flight from what Harry could see. Her eyes squinted to look beyond the clouds below, trying to see everything that was passing by. A very wide grin was on her face as she held on tight to the Thestral's mane. To Harry it was always fun to have that feeling of flight. In no time they landed in a small alley way some where in London Harry presumed. Lily smiled as she hopped off the thestral and patted its head before walking to the streets; Harry turned to the Thestral and smiled upon whispering a thank you before walking to Lily. 

"So…" Harry said.

"We get here and now we don't know where to start looking…" Lily said while turning right and walking down the streets.

"Yeh…" Harry said sullenly as he followed. 

"But it's good that I came along because I know a few people that might help us." Lily smiled as she walked a bit faster through the London crowds that walked against them.

"What do you mean you know a few people." Harry asked.

"Trust me, I know a few people." Lily said while dodging in and out of the mortals. 

"Ok…" Harry said just before he passed and alley way with a few men surrounding what it looked like to be a woman in trouble. "Lily stop." Harry said while walking into the alley with the men and the one woman. 

"Don't be all heroic Harry, she's a mortal it happens there isn't a point in trying to save her." Lily said while putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeh but it still isn't right."

"It's not our problem now lets go, the more time we waste upon this silly stuff,  the more time Amato –"

"Amato" The men in the alley turned around to see the two young vampires there watching them. "Is that the name you just said…" one of the men said while walking away from the pack and over to the two. 

"That's what I said." Harry looked at the people as they one by one left the woman lying on the ground crying but otherwise safe and started to come over to them. 

"Why do you speak that name young one." The man in the center, who Harry deemed to be the leader of this pack asked. The man was a tall man, around Romulus's height, Harry knew that these were not men at all but vampires from the way they moved and how they acted. But what gave them away were there silver eyes so boring and dull, yet with the strange chill that they bore into your soul searching for some ounce of fear in you. 

"He attacked my friend." Harry spoke calmly to the vampires. All of the men laughed and looked at Harry with a lopsided grins on there faces. 

"Well young one, there is no such vampire any more, gone, perished, the father of all of us died to a few rogue wizards." The leader said. 

"Let's go Harry." Lily said wrapping her arm around his arm.

"And where do you think you two are going?" 

"Away from here." Harry stated as he turned to go back to the streets of London. But it was a futile attempt as he felt a cold hard hand upon his shoulder stopping him from going. 

"Young one, I think you might find something that I have of interest to you. A young girl that keeps calling for a vampire named Harry." The leader smiled as he turned to look at his other men waving his hand to grab the girl and go back to where ever they might be going. 

"Is her name Arianne?" Harry asked.

"That is her name." The vampire smiled with his fangs showing as he walked further into the alley way and then into what look to be an abandon warehouse. 

"This trip might be over sooner then I thought it be" Harry said to Lily as he entered the warehouse with Lily right behind him.   

The warehouse was dark and musty from what Harry could see and smell. It was filled with the smell of thick blood which he could tell had been spilled throughout the years. Not even the moonlight filtered through the stain panel glass on the upper decks. Harry had a hard time depicting how many people were really in the warehouse but from what he could gather Lily and he was out numbered.

"I don't like this place Harry let's go get my friends and then come back." Lily said moving closer to Harry. The leader flicked his wrist as someone flipped the switch and appear as the light turned on was at least twenty vampires maybe a bit more and there in the center was Voldemort and Arianne who was sitting in the chair slumped over.

Harry immediately reached in his pocket for his wand and aimed it at Voldemort. Voldemort through did not grab for his wand but instead just continued to stare at Harry. Harry was confused that Voldemort did not look like he had the power to harm Harry nor did he want to. 

"Welcome" the leader said as he turned around to look at Harry. 

"Tom… Let her go." Harry stated with a rage in his voice Lily had never heard. She being right next to him could feel the power within him starting to swell to powers that she had only seen once in the Gryffindor commons which she wished to never see again. 

"I can't do that Harry." Voldemort said as he put his arm upon the chair Arianne was sitting upon, he looked like if he was trying to support his own weight and that his legs were no longer strong enough.  "I need your help Harry."

This certainly stunned Harry and Lily, Voldemort asking for help, was this another trick like last time Harry asked himself making sure to note every possible exit while stalling for time. "Why do you need my help?" Harry question holding himself back from killing Voldemort who was in such a weaken state. 

"Because this involves the both of us and every one of your kind." Voldemort said while taking his wand out of his dark clothing that loosely hung over his frail body. "What I did, was wrong on my part… I should have never done it… and now because of what I did I've put my war against you in danger from never being completed. Along with both our destructions."

At least he was blunt about it, Harry said to himself as he looked at Voldemort, who he knew was speaking the truth. Harry didn't know how he knew but he could feel that the words that came from Voldemort were the truth and he did need his help. Amazing, Harry thought to himself, helping out the dark lord because of his own stupid mistake. 

"If you don't help me, your beloved Hermione will die, along with this world, and there won't be anything left because of you." Voldemort stated as he started to breathe heavily. 

"What is it that I need to do" Harry asked, if this was to help Hermione then he had to do it, no matter what the cost even if it meant his life was on the line. 

"Amato…" Voldemort wheezed out of his throat. 

"What about him." Harry looked curiously at Voldemort, he seemed that he was fighting something more powerful then he was and was losing the battle. 

"He's trying to rise to power by taking over Hermione's body."

"I know that already, what's why I came to find Arianne." Harry rashly stated while moving closer to the center of the room closely followed by Lily. 

"Arianne can not fight him alone.." Voldemort wheezed again. "I need to be there to, to fight him, I need to be in Hermione's mind to fight Amato."

This was a certain no, Harry could not allow this, nothing in the world was going to change his mind. How could he even propose a question like that, Harry questioned himself while formulating a plan of escape and attack if needed to come to that. 

"Then there is no hope for us to stop Amato, you although have power it is not powerful enough to stop him. You can try but I can tell you that you will die and this is not a death like others. This is death in the mind, your consciousness will no longer be there, you will be non-existence in reality." Voldemort said while raising his wand into the air and point to Harry. "I'm dreadfully sorry to do this Harry but it is the only way for me to save myself and this epic battle that is to continue after this tragic event." Voldemort utter a few words as a bolt of light flashed out of his wand to fast for Harry to even have a chance to move out of the way as it struck him directly in the chest. Lily screamed and took out her wand and fired the killing curse at Voldemort but it did no good as his body had fallen just after Harry had been hit. The curse flew past Voldemort's fallen body and hit a vampire who had just happened to behind him.

The vampire was knocked against the wall and the sounds of sizzling flesh could be heard along with the intoxicating smell that followed. Although the vampire was in no trouble of dying the pain that ripped through his body could no even be matched by the snarling scream that ripped through the warehouse. Lily looked down at the ground to see Harry with his eyes wide open, they were slowly starting to turn red as if he had never eaten, but it wasn't because of that. In fact Lily could sense that Harry was no longer Harry but in fact the fallen Voldemort. 

Ψ

_"Hermione!"__ A voice shouted out from the void of black in which Hermione was in. It was a woman's voice, a very elegant voice something Hermione was happy to hear even though she did not know who it was or where. _

_"Who's there!" Hermione shouted back as she got up from her fetal position. _

_"My name is Arianne, I've come here to help you." Arianne said as she ran through the blackness and finally found Hermione standing there looking into no where. Hermione's eyes could not see Arianne, but Arianne could see Hermoine and she understood why Hermione could not see her. "You have to listen to me Hermione, you do not have eyes in this place, it's all in your mind, think about seeing don't try to see with your eyes, but think about what your trying to see. We have to hurry because he's coming closer and Harry is in trouble." Arianne said while putting her hand on Hermione's arm. _

_"I don't know how to do that!" Hermione said as she looked around the blackness and did not even feel Arianne's hand on her arm. _

_"Think about seeing me, I could look like anything so try to make out what I look like. I'll help you, I have Spanish brown eyes and hair, fair skin, and I stand just around your height." Arianne said while standing right next to Hermione. _

_"I am closer then I've ever been in taking someone's body" An old voice said through the black void. Hermione knew this voice and knew that it was closer from how loud it had gotten. _

_"Hermione you must hurry up and try."_

_"I'm trying I'm trying!" Hermione ran all thoughts through her head trying to see this woman with Spanish brown eyes and hair. Slowly but surely she could make out a woman no taller then her with Spanish brown eyes and hair and fair skin. "I can see you!" Hermione said in joy because finally things started to become clear. _

_"Good we have to leave now! Think about me, think about how it feels to touch a woman's skin, this is important and must be done hastily or were both in trouble." _

_It seemed to get simpler with each try that Hermione did think about it, the world was becoming no so dull and void in fact it was coming to be a stunning country side, a place she always wanted to live with Harry. Away from the world, away from the entire plight in the world, she was here but regrettably there was also evil here and she had to leave it behind. _

_"It's so beautiful." Hermione said as she looked around her, she was in her house. A house she dreamed of being in. In the corner was a small cradle for her baby, a bed right next to it, a small kitchen table and sink. On the far left wall was a shelf of books to the far right was a picture of Harry, her baby, and herself all holding each other. Arianne could see all this and she could only smile since it was a very picturesque place. _

_"We must go" Arianne broke Hermione's train of thought as she tugged on her arm and ran outside into the countryside. _

_"Where we going?"__ Hermione asked while following Arianne. _

_"I don't know yet, but away from that voice." Arianne responded while running away from the voice. _

Review Responses:

**dark**** marks incorporated: It's up and going again! W00t!**

**Nasser Himura: I hope that was enough action to get you going, there is more to come I can promise you that.**

**Amy2k: you were very helpful thank you so much ^^.**

**zdfxbzb****(****): sorry but it happens I can't do anything about it. **

**TimGold****: It's up and going again, and didn't take that long of a time to produce another chapter.**

**Arizosa****: Thank you, I hope things will go well for Hermione, Harry, Lily, and Arianne but at the moment it looks like things are far from being over. Oh well we will just have to see as the story progresses. **

**Truth(****): It was never going to be any longer of a chapter, I couldn't think of what else I could put in the chapter. I probably missed a whole bunch of stuff I should have put in but I didn't. The normal chapters I write are around 10-15 pages long pending on what the subject matter is. I'll try to extend to 15-20 pages if it's possible. Thank you for reviewing. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter ^^. Please read and review.**

~Kyu


End file.
